Mas aya de mi corazón (El guardaespaldas)
by Kevin Jim
Summary: La historia cuenta el amor de dos persona Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki su guardaespaldas un amor que no puede ser, en el pasar de la historia se darán cuenta de que no importa las clases sociales, el amor no se puede medir y menos por eso, pero lo lograran... talvez... eso solo dirá él el destino.
1. El comienzo

Bueno primeramente les quiero decir que este es mi primer fic y que fue inspirado por una imagen que vi en un grupo de una de mis redes sociales mi nombre es Kevin Jim y estoy a sus ordenes.

La historia cuenta el amor de dos persona Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki su guardaespaldas un amor que no puede ser, "el es solo mi su guardaespaldas, mi simple trabajador, además que pensara mi padre, mi hermana y mi primo no creo que de ninguna forma lo acepten" eso es lo que se dice ella dentro de sí misma, pero su corazón le dice otra cosa, su corazón le dice que aun a pesar de todo ella quiere estar con él, por su parte el joven guardaespaldas se pregunta si este sentimiento es correcto "yo solo su trabajador, pero... pero aun asi yo la amo", se dice así mismo.

En el pasar de la historia se darán cuenta de que no importa las clases sociales, el amor no se puede medir y menos por eso, pero lo lograran... talvez... eso solo dirá él el destino.

Este es el comienzo de este fic espero que le guste y recuerden la historia es de mi propiedad pero lo personajes no son mios son del fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto el creador de Naruto el ninja de konoha y sin mas que decir comencemos con esta hermosa historia.

El comienzo.

Mi padre estaba corriendo, no sabia lo que habia pasado, trate de alcanzar a mi padre pero no pude y entonces alcance a escuchar algo y me detuve , las sirvientas estaban hablando y fue entonces cuando pude saber el motivo de porque mi padre corria.

Flashback

A las 11 am mi madre y mi tio habian salido, mi madre me dijo que tenían un importante reunion con mi padre en la empresa familiar y que por eso tendría que salir, pero que regresan para la hora de la comida, después de eso me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con mi tío a la empresa.

Fin del Flashback

No podía creer lo que decían, mi madre y mi tío fueron terriblemente baleados por una banda de mafiosos, ellos habían salido juntos de la empresa familiar y mi padre, mi hermana recién nacida y yo las esperábamos fue entonces cuando vi a mi padre, entré sin decir nada a la cocina e interrumpi, les ordene que me dieran una explicación de lo que decían pero ningún de ellas se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra fue entonces que mi mi nana entro y me dijo que fuera a mi cuarto que ella misma me dirá que era lo que pasaba , sin más salí de la cocina aun sin poder asimilar la situación y escuche como mi nana regañaba a las sirvientas y les ordenaba que comenzaran los preparativos para el velorio puesto que en unas hora traerian los cadáveres y entonces yo me quede aún más impresionada al escuchar esas palabras, yo sabia que era eso aun con mi corta edad sabia cosas que personas de mi misma edad no entendian.

Salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto cerré la puerta con llave, me acosté en mi cama y comencé a llorar no podía creer lo que las sirvientas habían dicho y me repetía a mi misma que eso no era cierto, después de unas cuantas horas escuche a alguien tocar la puerta era mi nana, quería entrar, pero yo no lo permitiría estaba muy mal para que alguien entrara, pero tambien queria saber que habia pasado asi que fue más mi deseo de saber y entonces la deje pasar, se veía muy preocupada, pero después de entrar y sentarse en mi cama su cara cambio se veía triste y entonces me dijo:

Nana: "Hinata-sama no quiero que esto te trume asi que solo dire que tu madre y tú tío están en este momento en un mejor lugar y velarán por tú padre, tú hermana,tú primo y por ti, en cada momento que te sientas triste y sola recuerda que ellos están cuidando de ti, además, recuerdas como siempre fueron gente muy alegre."

Y sin decir más comenzó a salir pero sin antes no recordarme que me bañar y me cambiara puesto que en unas horas más toda la familia vendría a la casa y que lo debía estar presente puesto que yo soy la primogenita de la familia.

Dos horas después la gente comenzó a llegar, yo está ya lista, pero me sentí muy triste, pero no dejaría que me vieran hacia, después de todo yo era la hija primogenita de Hashi Hyuga el más grande empresario de Konoha, City y debía de cuidar la imagen de la familia o eso fue lo que recuerdo que me dijo mi padre, antes de que la gente comenzara a llegar.

Fue entonces cuando mi primo llegó, el se veía igual de triste que yo, tocó mi puerta y lo deje pasar.

Neji: ¿ Como estás prima?

Hinata: Pues no se como explicarlo primo, estoy entre confundida y triste, pero... ahh (respiración con un sentimiento de tristeza)... estoy bien y ¿tú como estas?

Neji: Pues yo estoy igual pero está bien ya pasó y debemos seguir adelante y recordarlo como eran sólo queda resignarse.

Hinata: Eso es cierto primo, pero bueno (se escucha que los llaman) ahí que salir a recibir a las vistas ¿no?

Neji: Pues sí vamos (los dos tomados de la mano salen de la habitación y se dirigen a la sala).

Hinata: ¡Wow! Hay mucha gente ¿no crees Neji-nisan?

Neji: Sí hay mucha gente

(La gente y algunos familiares se acercan a ellos y comienzan a dales las condolencias.)

Hey (se escucha a lo lejos) Neji y Hinata voltean y ven a sus amigos

Kiba y Lee: Hola (al mismo los saludan y al ver tan sincronización los cuatro comienzan a reírse)...

Continuara...

Espero y les haya gustado y recuerden cualquier comentario crítico es bien recibido para mejorar la historia sin mas que decir les agradezco su tiempo por leer y los espero para el siguiente capítulo, sayonara.


	2. La verdad es dicha

Este es mi primer fic espero y les siga gustando y recuerden la historia es de mi propiedad pero lo personajes no son mios son del fabuloso Masashi Kishimoto el creador de Naruto el ninja de konoha y sin mas que decir comencemos con esta hermosa historia.

Continuación

Hinata: Hola Kiba-kun, Lee-kun.

Neji: Hola Kiba, hola Lee.

Kiba: ¿Como están?

Hinata: Kiba-kun, estoy un poco triste por lo que le sucedió a mi madre y a mi tío pero e como me dijo mi nana: "mi madre y mi tío están en este momento en un mejor lugar y velarán por todos nosotros", ademas, tengo la esperanza de algún día volverlos a ver, no es así Neji-nisan.

Neji: Si Hinata-sama, además, no podemos hacer nada, solo queda resignarnos y esperar que el día en que los podamos ver a verlos llegue (Neji pensando: No puedo creer lo que dijo Hinata se ve que a madurado mucho a pesar de solo tener 5 años)

Lee: Bueno muchachos creo que esto ha sido algo muy lamentable, espero lo puedan superar pronto, mis condolencias, nos vemos, mañana, vamos Kiba creo que debemos dejarlos solos.

(Lee y Kiba se van con sus padres y dejan solos a los dos Hyuga)

Hinata: Sabes Neji-nisan lo que dije hace un rato no era del todo cierto la verdad es que yo estoy aun muy triste, no puedo aceptar la idea de que mi madre ya no esta, la verdad no creo nunca aceptarlo, mi madre y tu padre eran muy buenos, y yo aun no se que voy a hacer ahora, mi madre ya no estará para contarme las lindas historias que me hacían dormir en las noches, me siento incompleta Neji-nisan.

Neji: Sabes la verdad yo estoy igual, pero sabes yo estare para ti cada vez que te sientas sola, no te dejare que enfrentes esto sala y yo estaré contigo, esto es una promesa Hinata-sama

Hinata: Gracias Neji-nisan, sabes tu eres el mejor primo que pude haber tenido.

(En ese momento dos carruajes entraron en la casa, se escucharon unas voces era la nana de Hinata quien nos llamaba)

Nana: Neji-san, Hinata-sama vengan conmigo el señor Hashi quiere que estén con el.

(Neji pensando: yo sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, sabía que lo que se encontraba en los carruajes eran los ataúdes de mi padre y mi tía, no era la primera vez que veía esta escena hace cuatro meses yo había ido al funeral del hermano de mi mejor amiga Tenten y vi como cuando entró el carruaje, la madre de Tenten se arrojó en llanto al ataúd pidiendo con gran sufrimiento que le dijeran que eso era una gran mentira y que su hijo estaba vivo, pero eso no ocurrió)

(Los dos hyugas tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Hiashi, en ese mismo momento, dos ataúdes pasaron enfrente de donde se encontraban).

(Neji pensando: Ahí está ese hombre que tanto me odia, se ve diferente hoy, tiene una cara un poco triste, pero, aún así, conserva su típica cara seria y calculadora, no puedo que el sea mi tío y menos puedo creer que esto esté pasando mi padre, el que era tan bueno y amoroso conmigo y ahora está en uno de esos ataúdes, me siento tan triste que quisiera llorar y que me dijeran que esto no es cierto, pero no lo haré, pues ese hombre que dicen que es mi tío y me odia está ahí, además, le prometí a Hinata que estaría para ella en todo momento y es por eso que no me puede ver en esa actitud y no lo haré).

Hiashi: Neji puedes acompañarme a mi despacho por favor.

Neji: Por supuesto tío no hay problema.

(Neji y Hiashi se dirigen al despacho y Hinata se queda sólo con su nana).

Hinata: ¿A donde irán Neji y mi padre?, no creo que sea algo bueno y me intriga saber porque sólo van los dos solos.

(Neji y Hiashi entran al despacho y este último comienza ha hablar).

Hiashi: (Gritando) Estúpido Neji todo esto es por tú culpa si tu no hubiese nacido nada de esto ubica pasado (Hiashi le muestra unos papeles a Neji y este comienza a leerlos).

Neji: No todo esto que dice son puras mentiras tú lo invitaste todo para culparme a mi por todo lo ocurrido.

Hiashi: Neji (en tono reflexivo comienza ha hablar) entiende todo lo que dicen esos papeles es verdad tú padre estaba metido en asuntos con la mafia y es por eso que te mataron a tu padre y a mi esposa.

(Neji comienza a llorar).

Neji: Pero como sí mi padre era tan bueno, no eso no puede ser no.

Hiashi: Neji disculpa por haberte gritado, pero está muy exaltado, todo lo que dicen esos papeles es cierto, tus futuras acciones en la empresa serían utilizadas para pagar lo que tú padre les debía a los mafiosos, pero no te preocupes ahora yo te cuidaré y también a mis hijas, te juro por mi vida que los protegeré, sólo promete algo.

Neji: ¿Que te debo de prometer tío?

Hiashi: ¿Me juras que protegerá a mis dos hija aún si esto te cueste tu vida?

Neji: Sí tío eso te lo juro y gracias por contarme todo, ahora se el porque mataron a mi padre.

Hiashi: ¿Neji estas bien?

Neji: Si tio, solo podrías dejarme solo por favor

Hiashi: Si Neji, ¿Si necesitas algo solo dimelo?

Neji: Si lo se tio, gracias por todo.

(Hiashi sale del despacho y Neji comienza a llorar)

Neji: Porque padre, porque lo hiciste...

Continuará...

Espero y les haya gustado y recuerden cualquier comentario crítico es bien recibido para mejorar la historia sin mas que decir les agradezco su tiempo por leer y los espero para el siguiente capítulo, sayonara.


	3. Adiós, el nuevo comienzo

Continuación.

Está es la tercera parte de este fic que les a gustado a muchos, les pido disculpas por no haber podido publicarlo pero tuve algunos problemas estomacales, pero ya estoy mejor, recuerden la historia es de mi autoría pero los personajes son de el fantástico Masashi Kishimoto, sin más que decir comencemos con este capítulo.

(Hiashi comenzó a caminar y entonces escucho el llanto de su sobrino y se conmovió por el mismo).

Hiashi: Hermano por que no me contaste antes en los asuntos que estabas metido, lo hubiéramos resuelto juntos, pero ahora que no estas lap único que puedo hacer (pone su modo en su corazón) te juro por mi vida hermano que proteger a Neji y a mis hijas.

(Sigue caminando hasta donde se encuentra Hinata y su nana)

Hinata: Padre que bueno que has regresado (comienza buscar a Neji y no lo encuentra), padre ¿donde está Neji?

Hiashi: Mi hermosa Hinata, tú primo por el momento no se encuentra bien pero, pronto volverá, no te preocupes por el, tú primo es muy fuerte, todo estára bien (le sonríe).

Hinata: Padre gracias por estar a mi lado se que sí estamos todos unidos todo estará bien. (Hinata abraza a Hiashi y este le corresponde).

Al día siguiente, todo está preparado para el entierro de los dos hyugas, es un día nublado y lleno de triste.

Era de mañana era mansión hyuga, pero aun así todos estaba ya despierto porque este sería la última vez que verían a sus seres queridos, Hinata era la más triste.

Hinata: Madre porque, porque, (comienza a llorar) no puedes estar muerta, no tú eras la luz de mi vida, ahora no se que haré yo aún estoy muy pequeña madre quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado pero se que esto no puede ser, sólo quiero que se pasa madre que cuidaré a mi padre y a mi hermana pequeña y donde quiera que estés aún recuerda que yo te siguiere amado con todo mi corazón.

(Se escucha que alguien la busca).

Nana: Hinata-sama ya es hora de irnos, todos la están esperando, debemos darnos prisa. (Hinata y su nana salen al jardín donde todos están listos para irse al lo que será la última vez que vean a los dos hyugas que serán enterrados.

Hiashi: Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

(Todos comienzan un largo camino hacia donde se encuentran los dos ataudes en el panteón de Konoha, City, el funeral comienza y todos comienzan a pasar a dejar flores en los ataudes y entonces es hora de que Hiashi hable).

Hiashi: Honorables amigos y familiares hoy estamos reunidos para despedirnos de dos grandes personas, dos personas que a lo largo de sus cortas vidas nos enseñaron mucha cosas, debo de decir que este no es un adiós sí no es un hasta luego porque estoy seguro que en donde quiera que se encontrén algún día los podremos volver a ver, y mientras vivan en nuestros recuerdos ellos seguirán vivos.

(Hiashi término de hablar y los ataudes comenzaron a decender a su último destino y después fueron cubiertos por una gran cantidad de tierra).

Narrador: Dos meses aún pasado está tragedia, en donde la hija mayor de Hiashi se ha visto muy afectada y a perdido mucha confianza en sí misma por lo que se ha recurrido en tomar una terapia familiar también en estos meses Hiashi a recibido varias amenazas de muerte por lo que todo una decisión pondría una gran cantidad de seguridad en la mansión hyuga y además, todos lo integrantes de la familia tendrían un guardaespaldas.

Hiashi: Muchas gracias por venir señor Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: No hay de que pero disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿por que a decidido citarme?.

Hiashi: Bueno, como usted sabe tiene una gran fama por se un de los mejore agentes de seguridad en todo el mundo y como usted a de saber mi familia y yo hemos tenido algunas amenazas de muerte, por lo cual he tomado la decisión de poder una estricta seguridad en mi casa y poner guardaespaldas a toda mi familia haci que he decidido que usted sea el encargado para hacer el trabajo y bueno usted que opina acepta está oferta o no.

Jiraiya: Claro que la acepto, sólo me queda una pregunta ¿cuando comienzo?.

Hiashi: Sí es posible mañana.

Jiraiya: Claro no hay problema entonces mañana nos vemos señor hyuga.

Continuará

Espero y les haya gustado, ya que yo no soy muy bueno en el aspecto de los sentimiento como la tristeza espero sus comentarios, no vemos para próxima, sayonara.


	4. El nuevo comienzo, ¿quien eres?

Continuación.

Muchas gracias mis lectores por seguir este historia, recuerden la historia es de mi autoría, pero los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de el estupendo Masashi Kishimoto. Este es el cuarto capítulo de este fic que les ha gustado, lo que les puedo decir es que este capítulo es el comienzo de la historia (naruhina) y es el comienzo de las verdaderas desgracias, desamores y el amor definitivo, pero para no hacer mas spoiler comencemos.

El nuevo comienzo, ¿quien eres?

(Jiraiya se preguntaba quiénes serían los integrantes de la nueva seguridad de la mansión Hyuga y sobre todo quién sería el que cuidaría de Hinata ya que ella era un encargo muy especial y también a Neji otro encargo especial).

Flashback.

(Jiraiya comenzaba con su retirada pero Hiashi lo detuvo).

Hiashi: Señor Jiraiya puede esperar un poco más es que tengo que comentarle algo más.

Jiraiya: Por supuesto, yo no tengo ningún problema con ello, y dígame ¿que quiere decirme?

Hiashi: Bueno como, ya le había comentado hemos tenido varias amenazas de muerte, en especial está dirigida para dos personas muy específicas, mi sobrino Neji y mi preciosa princesa Hinata, es por eso que le pido, que, les pudiera poner algún guardaespaldas especial a los dos si no es algún problema.

Jiraiya: Claro que no eso no e ningún problema señor Hiashi.

Hiashi: Bueno pues eso era todo si desea retirarse ya no hay ningún problema.

Jiraiya: Bueno pues, ahora con su permiso paso a retirarme, nos veremos mañana en la mañana, adiós.

(Y con eso sin más Jiraiya emprendió la retirada hacia su departamento en donde comienza la búsqueda de los próximos integrantes del grupo de seguridad).

Fin de Flashback.

Jiraiya: Lo tengo lo consultare con ex-compañera de las fuerzas especiales y porque no tratan otros asuntos, si eso haré.

(En la mansión Hyuga).

Nana: Por favor, Hinata-sama salga, su padre me dijo que quiere verla, salga.

Hinata: Esta bien saldré pero solo porque es mi padre el que el que me llama.

(Hinata sale de su cuarto con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos a lo que su nana comienza a secarlas).

Nana: Hinata-sama aun sigue con sus pesadillas sobre su madre.

Hinata: Pues la verdad si , (tartamudeando) pe per pero, ahora no fueron las pesadillas es que ahora recordé a mi madre cuando aún estaba viva, recordé como era tan buena conmigo, recuerdo cuando me contaba los cuento que me hacían dormir o cuando las dos salíamos a las afueras de Konoha, City a caminar y a admirar las flores , pero lamentablemente ahora ella ya no esta y siento un gran vació en mi corazón, un vació que pareciera hacerse mas grande con el paso del tiempo y que no tuviera fin, pero no debo llorar, porque sé que mi madre ahora esta en algún lugar y es feliz y yo también lo debe ser.

Nana: Eso es cierto Hinata-sama usted debe ser feliz, recuerde que tiene personas que la ayudaran en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, recuerde tiene a su padre, a su primo Neji, a su hermanita Hanabi, a todas las sirvientas de la mansión y también me tiene a mi, aun es muy joven, señorita Hinata-sama, tiene mucho aun que vivir.

(Esas palabras reconfortaron a la pequeña Hinata y por un momento sintió como es hueco en su corazón comenzaba a hacerse más pequeño).

Hinata: Tienes mucha razón, tengo muchas personas que están conmigo y debo de ser feliz.

(Esto logró alegrar a las dos y juntas comenzaron a caminar a la sala en donde se encontraba el padre de Hinata).

Hiashi: (Con un tono más serio de lo normal comenzó a hablar), Muchas gracias por venir, tengo un anuncio que hacerles a todos los integrantes de la familia Hyuga y a los integrantes del servicio en la mansión, mañana por la mañana un grupo de agentes de seguridad llegará, puesto que en estos tres meses que han pasado hemos tenido "algunos" pequeños asuntos de seguridad, me he dado a la tarea de contratar un sistema de guardaespaldas para todo los integrantes de la familia y para las personas de el servicio, bueno eso es todo, si no tiene otro asunto que competa a toda la familia pueden retirarse, gracias por venir.

(Después de esto todos comenzaron a irse excepto Neji, Hinata y su

Nana quienes se les había dicho que se quedaran un poco más de tiempo).

Hinata: Padre para, ¿que nos has citado mas tiempo? si no es una falta de respeto preguntártelo.

Hiashi: Para nada mi princesa Hinata, bueno les quiero comentar que ustedes dos Neji y Hinata tendrán un guardaespaldas especial para que este con ustedes y los protejan en la escuela y mas un que tu Neji ya vas a entra a la primaria y tu Hinata estas en el ultimo año de kinder quiero que los protejan dentro de la escuela.

Neji: Muchas gracias tío por preocuparte por mi espero no haber sido alguna molestia, por esto de ser algo mas especial.

Hiashi: No Neji, no eres una molestia, no te preocupes por nada para eso somos la familia.

Hinata: Muchas gracias padre.

(En ese momento Hiashi tomo a los dos pequeños Hyugas y los abraso)

Hiashi: (Susurro) Gracias por existir ustedes dos, sin ustedes nos se que abría que hacer son la única familia, junto con Hanabi, ustedes son la luz de mi vida.

(En las oficinas de el instituto de seguridad de Konoha, City dos personas se encontraban charlando muy concentrados).

Jiraiya: Entonces que piensas Tsunade que debo hacer con este encargo especial, ¿les deberia poner guardaespaldas de su misma edad o no?

Tsunade: Pues yo diria que tu cliente es muy especial con este encargo, bueno yo creo que lo mejor seria que les pusieras a niños super entrenados para este trabajo, puesto que o mas seguro sea que estén en el mismo salón de clases para que fuera una seguridad mas estricta.

Jiraiya: Tsunade eso es en verdad muy cierto eso es lo que debo hacer, ahora lo único que me queda es escoger quienes serán los encargados para este trabajo, tu que piensas Tsunade ¿quien debería hacer este trabajo?

Tsunade: Jiraiya no crees que te estés pasando (lo golpea en la cara) no soy tu consejero para solucionarte todo.

Jiraiya desde el suelo: Tsunade tu siempre tan impulsiva como siempre, era solo una pequeña pregunta no era para que me golpearas.

Tsunade: Bueno, yo creo que deberías poner a su joven ahijado, desde que murieron sus padres por ese accidente, tu lo has estado entrenado para ser tu futuro sucesor y yo creo que esta sería una buena oportunidad de que demostrara sus habilidades, aunque igual que tu es muy impulsivo e imprudente,, ahora lo único que queda es buscar quién será el guardaespaldas de ese tan niñito Neji.

Jiraiya: Eres una genia, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esa grandiosa idea y para Neji ya tengo a quien será su guardaespaldas, es un chico muy bueno, ademas, a sido entrenado por Gai el poderoso.

Tsunade: Si ya lo tienes todo planeado creo que, lo único que te queda sera informarles a todos, yo creo que es hora de que te pases a retirar aun tienes trabajo que hacer.

Jiraiya: Cierto, creo que es hora de irme, gracias por todo nos vemos luego.

(En la mañana siguiente todos estaban citados en la mansión Hyuga para el nuevo trabajo, la misión era: Seguridad de la familia Hyuga).

HInata: Son apenas las 6:30 de la mañana y la hora del colegio es a las 8:30 pero ya no tengo sueño, voy a salir a contemplar el jardín, (abre su puerta y sale de su cuarto en dirección a el jardín de la mansión).

(Un introvertido chico que había sido citado para la misión Hyuga, como era su costumbre se adentro a su misión aun antes de comenzar, pero fue detectado por una pequeña Hyuga).

Hinata: Hey tu ¿quien ere si no respondes gritare y llamare a la policía?

******: Disculpe pequeña señorita fui citado en esta casa para una misión de seguridad muy importante.

Hinata: (Debe ser alguien de la seguridad que contrato mi padre o acaso sera un ladrón), (un poco temblorosa y con una voz entre cortada), eso no responde mi pregunta dígame su nombre o yo gritare y llamare la policia.

******: Disculpe señorita, me presento mi nombre es...

Continuara.

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, si les gusto ya saben que hacer like y comenta, sin mas que decir nos vemos para la próxima (secreto - en voz baja- no le digan a nadie pero mañana volveré a publicar) nos vemos, sayonara.


	5. Un deseo, una recompensa, mi nombre es

Increíble ya estamos en el quinto capitulo y todo gracias a ustedes, sabía que iba a llegar a este capítulo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto y todo gracias a ustedes, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón les agradezco a todos ustedes por tomar un poco de su tiempo para leer este fic, recuerden la historia es de mi creación, pero los personajes no me pertenecen son del asombrosa Masashi Kishimoto, gracias a todos y lo que esperaban es tiempo del fic.

******: Disculpe señorita, me presento mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, a sus servicios.

(Hinata pensando: Bueno creo que al final de cuentas no es un ladrón y si es uno de los agentes de seguridad que contrató mi padre, pero yo creía que, los agentes de seguridad serían más altos y más adultos, como los de las películas).

Hinata: Creo que te creeré porque me dijiste tu nombre, yo también me presento mi nombre es Hinata

Hyuga (hace una reverencia), mucho gusto en conocerte.

Nana: Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama ¿donde estas? (se escucha a lo lejos).

Hinata: Creo que me llaman, es un gusto conocerte, Naruto-kun, espero nos volvamos a ver pronto.

(Hinata sale corriendo en dirección a la de la voz de su Nana quien era la que la llamaba).

Nana: Ohh!, Hinata-sama aquí estas, me preocupe mucho al ver que no estabas en tu cuarto y me preocupe más porque no me contestabas.

Hinata: Disculpe, es que me desperté temprano y decidí salir al jardín a tomar un poco de aire y entonces me encontré a alguien.

Nana: Bueno ahora que ya te encontré debemos de ir a la sala tu padre nos espera, creo que nos presentará a los nuevos guardaespaldas.

Hinata: Por supuesto nana, vamos a la sala, estoy un poco intrigada por saber quienes serán.

(Hinata y su Nana salen caminando tomadas de las manos en dirección a la sala de la mansión Hyuga, que ya estaba repleta por todos en espera que fueran presentados los nuevos guardaespaldas).

Hiashi: (Al ver que ya estaban todos reunidos, tomó la palabra), como ya les había comentado, hoy es el día en el que serán presentados los nuevos integrantes de la seguridad, les presento al señor Jiraiya que es el nuevo encargado de la seguridad en la mansión.

Jiraiya: Buenos días primeramente, yo soy Jiraiya el nuevo encargado de la seguridad en esta casa y como ustedes ya lo esperaban presentare a los nuevos guardaespaldas de la familia, para el señor Hiashi su guardaespaldas no será nadie más, sino su servidor, para el pequeño Neji su guardaespaldas será uno de nuestros mejores agentes su nombre es Rock Lee, un experto en artes marciales, para la pequeña Hinata, su agente será mi ahijado Naruto Uzumaki el futuro heredero de los servicios especiales en todo Japón y para el resto de la familia serán la integrantes del mejor grupo de agentes en toda nuestra organización.

Hiashi: Muchas gracias por la presentación señor Jiraiya, creo que esto es todo ya pueden regresar a sus actividades normales.

Jiraiya: Bueno muchachos ya escucharon al señor Hiashi, es hora de comenzar la misión, comiencen, Naruto y Lee recuerden que ustedes serán encargados de Hinata y Neji haci que serán enviados a las escuelas en la que ellos asisten.

Naruto y Lee: Claro no hay problema.

Naruto: Ya veras sabio pervertido, te demostrare mis nuevas habilidades que he aprendido, no te arrepentirás por haberme escogido para esta misión, deberás.

Lee: Maestro Jiraiya ya verá que el poder de la juventud me guiara, no lo decepcionare.

Jiraiya: Ahí niños ustedes otra vez con esas cosas, espero que todo lo que dicen sea cierto no quiero fallas en especial tu Naruto.

Naruto: No claro que no, deberás.

(En ese mismo los dos jóvenes agentes salieron corriendo para el lugar donde se encontraba sus nuevos protegido).

(Naruto pensando: Ahora que me acuerdo esa niña llamada Hinata es la misma que me encontré en la mañana y pensar que ahora soy su guardaespaldas, bueno, no importa la protegeré con mi vida, deberás).

Nana: Hinata creo que ya es hora de que se aliste para salir a sus clases, su ropa ya esta lista.

Hinata: Claro no hay problema, entonces me voy, nos vemos luego nana.

Nana: Por supuesto, yo me voy nos vemos en la cocina Hinata-sama.

(La nana de Hinata sale y la última comienza a vestirse para salir a tomar sus clases... 30 minutos después Hinata sale de su habitación con dirección a la cocina y entonces ve a Naruto que estaba recargado en la pared).

Naruto: Buenos días señorita Hinata, creo que ya no hace falta que nos presentemos, ¿no crees, Hinata?.

Hinata: Buenos dias Naruto-kun es verdad no hace falta presentaciones, creo que es hora de que vayamos a la cocina se me comienza a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela

Naruto: Por supuesto señorita, no hay problema, solo una pregunta, ¿porque vamos a la cocina?.

Hinata: Bueno pues porque tengo que ir a desayunar, ademas, supongo que tu tampoco has desayunado nada, ¿o me equivoco?.

Naruto: Bueno ahora que lo pienso, es verdad yo tampoco he desayunado nada, ademas de que es una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor y haci yo puede tener más información para protegerla mejor.

Hinata: Vamos entonces que sino se me hará tarde.

(Naruto y Hinata se dirigen a la cocina, pero como buen guardaespaldas Naruto no deja de ver a Hinata a lo que ella comienza a ponerse nerviosa pero no dice nada y continúan caminando, ya en la comida dos almuerzos están servidos y los dos se sientan en y comienzan a hablar).

Naruto: Hinata, perdón señorita me pregunto si, ¿puedo hablarle tu?.

Hinata: Por supuesto Naruto-kun no hay ningún problema, pero prosiga con lo que me quería preguntar.

Naruto: Muchas gracias, bueno lo que yo le quiero preguntar es que me hable de todo acerca de usted, clara es para tener más información de ustedes, si no se ofende claro.

Hinata: Claro que no me ofende, para mi es un gusto que alguien más quiera saber acerca de mi aburrida vida. Para comenzar como ya sabe mi nombre es Hinata, soy la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga un famoso empresario, tengo una hermana menor de unos ocho meses, además tengo un solo primo que se llama Neji y los dos vamos al Instituto de Estudios de Konoha, City, tengo cinco años, que mas, así mis pasatiempos son ir a caminar a las afueras de la ciudad y jugar con las flores y creo que eso seria todo. Y tu Naruto-kun que me puedes contar acerca de ti.

Naruto: Bueno yo al igual que usted tengo cinco años, mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño recién nacido así que la única familia que tengo es mi padrino Jiraiya, mis pasatiempos favoritos son comer ramen y comparar que ramen es el mejor de todo el mundo, por ultimo quiero ser el más grande agente de seguridad de todos los tiempos y se podría decir que eso es todo acerca de mi.

Hinata: Oh! que interesante Naruto-kun yo también perdí a mi madre no hace mucho tiempo y la verdad es que aun sigo triste porque ella no está, sabes ella era una persona muy buena, me acompañaba a todos lados éramos inseparables y ahora que ya no esta creo que jamás lo superare.

Naruto: Señorita Hinata, no se ponga triste, recuerde que usted no está sola tiene un gran padre, a su hermana pequeña, a su primo y a todos los que se encuentran en esta casa que se ven que la quieren mucho, no se deprima, además, recuerde que yo ahora estoy aquí, y le prometo que jamas la dejare sola, la protegeré con mi vida, deberás.

(Naruto saca un pañuelo de una de sus bolsas y comienza a secar las lágrimas de la pequeña Hinata, la cual con las palabra del chico se siente reconfortada y al darse cuenta de lo que el chico esta haciendo comienza a ruborizarse).

Naruto: Señorita, usted esta bien comenzó a ponerse roja, no tendrá temperatura o otra cosa.

Hinata: No claro que no estoy bien no te preocupes (-pensamiento- que me esta pasando jamas me había puesto así, tal ves es por este chico llamado Naruto, ahora viéndolo bien es bastante guapo, pero que pienso, mejor debo de apurarme se me hará tarde).

Continuara.

Que le pareció este capitulo, Hinata tan pequeña y pensando en esas cosas (jaja), si les gusto ya saben que hacer like y comenta, sin mas que decir nos vemos para la próxima, en esta semana lo actualizare pos si alguien se pregunta bueno ahora si, sin mas que decir, sayonara.


	6. Un amor a primera vista

Hola, muy buenas noches me presentó con la sexta parte de este su fic que sin ustedes no seria nada, les agradezco a todas las personas que lo han estado y se han tomado la molestia de leerlo, me disculpo por no haber publicado desde el lunes o más bien martes pero tuve una semana muy cargada y tuve que hacer varias cosas,la historia es mía pero los personajes no son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, pero bueno, para no aburrirlos mejor, comenzamos con este capítulo.

Hinata: Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a la escuela se me está comenzando a hacer un poco tarde y la verdad en mi escuela son un muy estrictos con los horarios.

Naruto: Por supuesto señorita Hinata, no quiero que se le haga tarde por mi culpa, además, ya tendremos más tiempo para seguir platicando.

(Naruto se para y ayuda a pararse a Hinata).

Hinata: Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, por ayudarme ya es hora de que me vaya.

Naruto: Por supuesto nos veremos después.

(Hinata y Naruto salen de la cocina y este último la escolta hasta el vehículo que la llevara a sus clases, Naruto se despide de la ojiperla y va en la dirección en donde se encuentra Jiraiya).

Jiraiya: Naruto en un momento saldremos hacia la escuela de Hinata y la de Neji, ya que el señor Hiashi y yo hemos tomado la decisión de que ustedes también los cuiden en el tiempo en el que se encuentran en la escuela.

Naruto: Ya veo (cara de pensamiento), no hay problema, ademas, esa es una gran idea ya que así el señor Hiashi estará más seguro de que sus familiares están bien, no es haci sabio pervertido.

Jiraiya: Mmm...pues estas en todo lo correcto Naruto, sólo espera un momento le voy a dar la noticia a Lee y después, iremos a las respectivas escuelas y por favor, ¡Naruto no hagas ninguna tontería como las que acostumbras a hacer!.

Naruto: ¡Que insinúa sabio pervertido, que yo soy un tonto que se la pasa haciendo tonterías o que!

Jiraiya: No Naruto, lo unico que yo quiero decir es que actúes de la mejor manera posible, o no es tu meta ser el mejor agente de seguridad de todos los tiempos.

Naruto: Claro que esa es mi meta, yo seré mejor que todos mis predecesores deberás.

Jiraiya: Entonces harás tu mayor esfuerzo para esta misión.

(Naruto haciente y Jiraiya se va a buscar a Lee para darle la noticia, después 25 minutos los dos regresan y salen al jardín donde un auto y el señor Hiashi los están esperando).

Jiraiya: Discúlpeme por la tardanza señor Hiashi, lo que pasa es que no encontraba a Lee, pero ya estamos listos para irnos.

Hiashi: No se preocupe señor Jiraiya, además, los directores de las respectivas escuelas me llamaron para confirmar la hora en que estaremos ahí, así que aun tenemos un poco de tiempo para llegar.

(En ese momento todos los presentes subieron a un automóvil que los llevaría a las escuelas en donde cursaban sus estudios los dos jóvenes hyugas, 20 minutos pasaron en donde ninguno decía nada hasta que llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban las escuelas -cabe mencionar que es una escuela donde hay todos los niveles académicos: kinder, primaria, etc.- fue ahí cuando Hiashi interrumpió el gran silencio lapidario que había).

Hiashi: Este es el Instituto Konoha en donde Hinata y Neji cursan sus estudios, señor Jiraiya creo que primero deberíamos ir al edificio en donde esta la dirección del kinder, ya que mi primera prioridad es que Hinata está cuidada por su guardaespaldas y después iríamos a el edificio de la primaria.

Jiraiya: Claro señor Hiashi, después de todo usted es el que decide este tipo de cosas.

Kurenai: Muy bueno días señor Hiashi y señor Jiraiya, ¿no es haci?

Jiraiya: Pues, si ese es mi nombre.

Kurenai: Bueno pasen y se pueden sentar el las sillas que están ahí.

Hiashi: Creo que deberíamos ir justo al grano y sin rodeos, el asunto por el cual estamos aquí el señor y yo es porque, como usted sabrá él es un reconocido agente de seguridad y me esta brindando sus servicios y como mi Hinata esta cursando el último año de kinder aquí le queremos solicitar, de la manera mas atenta si se dejara entrar como un alumno normal a su guardaespaldas.

Kurenai: Señor Hiashi entiendo su interés porque Hinata este protegida dentro de aquí, pero yo creo que es un poco radical ante esta solicitud.

Hiashi: Bueno déjeme explicarle más la situación por la cual le venimos hacer esta solicitud, ¿esta bien?.

Kurenai: Claro no hay problema.

Hiashi: Bueno, lo que pasa es que a lo largo de estos tres meses que han pasado desde la muerte de mi querida esposa yo he tenido varias amenazas de muerte, ya que mi hermano estaba metido en varios asuntos turbulentos y lo peor de todo es que no solo para mi van dirigidas sino también ha sido dirigidas a Hinata mi hija y a mi sobrino Neji, entre otros.

Kurenai: Creo que ante esta situación, podría hacer una excepción ya que por lo que veo al contratar los servicios del señor Jiraiya esto si es muy alarmante, solo me queda una pregunta, ¿quien ese es guardaespaldas que entra a esta Institución cuidara de Hinata-chan?

Jiraiya: Permítame presentarle a mi futuro sucesor, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki (pasa Naruto), el es una joven promesa como agente de seguridad, además de ser mi ahijado.

Kurenai: Ya veo con que es el bueno, lo único que falta es llenar estos papeles de inscripción y estaría listo para entrara a las clases después del recreo.

Hiashi: Esta bien (toma los papeles y comienza a llenar la solicitud de inscripción, la cual la llena en tan solo cinco minutos), creo que ya esta.

Kurenai: Eso seria todo ahora solo faltan 10 minutos para que termine el recreo, me llevaré a Naruto al salón donde se encuentra la señorita Hyuga.

(Kurenai y Naruto salen en dirección en donde se encontraba el salón de Hinata, después de unos minutos Kurenai le indica a Naruto que entre al salón en lo que ella habla con el profesor Iruka, que es el profesor de Hinata, Naruto haciente y entra al salón, a lo que al entrar ve a Hinata siendo acosada por unos niños que se burlaban de ella por tener unos ojos raros).

Naruto: Oigan ustedes dejen a la señorita Hinata o se las verán conmigo, estúpidos abusivos.

Niños: ¿Tu quien eres?, para decirnos esas cosas, ya la veras.

Naruto: Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y la señorita Hinata esta bajo mi protección, ya verán me las pagaran, deberás (en ese mismo momento Naruto comienza a correr y después golpea a los chicos que se había estado burlando de Hinata).

Naruto: Señorita Hinata, ¿usted esta bien, no le hicieron nada esos abusivos?

Hinata: Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, (corre y abraza a Naruto), no se que hubiese pasado si tu no hubieras llegado.

Naruto: No se preocupe, señorita Hinata, como le dije a usted hace un rato yo estoy aquí para protegerla y no sólo es, yo estaré ahí cuando usted me necesite, deberás.

Hinata: Gracias, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mi hasta este momento.

Naruto: No hay de que.

Kurenai: Naruto, ven el profesor te quiere ver para conocerte y después presentarte a los demás chicos de la clase.

Hinata: Creo que deberías ir la directora te esta hablando.

Naruto: Claro después seguiremos hablando, recuerde ahora yo también estaré para cuídala en la escuela.

Hinata: Si, después hablaremos.

(Naruto va caminando rumbo donde se encuentra Kurenai, pero antes los niños que golpeó lo detienen).

Niños: Ya veras Uzumaki no las vas a pagar tarde o temprano.

Naruto: Si claro, yo no les tengo miedo, cuando quieran, solo les hago una advertencia si se vuelven a acercar a la señorita Hinata no volverán a ver la luz del día, entendido.

(Naruto continua su camino y los niños lo miraban con cara de miedo).

Iruka: Con que tu eres el tal Naruto Uzumaki, ya veo, me presento mi nombre es Iruka espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

Naruto: Mucho gusto en conocerlo Iruka-sensei, por supuesto que nos llevaremos bien, deberás.

Continuará.

Que les pareció el capitulo de esta madrugada, interesante no, ya saben que hacer si les gusto like y comenten, recuerden que mas al rato y el lunes volveré a publicar espero sus comentarios y les dejo un poco de spoiler, el titulo de mas al rato: Soy Naruto Uzumaki y mi misión es hacer feliz a Hinata-sama, sin mas que decir nos vemos soy su amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	7. Soy Naruto Uzumaki y mi misión es hacer

Muy buenas noches, esta el la séptima entrega de este fic que les ha gustado mucho, la verdad estoy muy emocionado por el progreso que ha tenido, esto empezó como un proyecto cualquiera y para ser sincero no pensé que lo publicaría, y la verdad es que he llegado hasta aquí por ustedes, porque sin ustedes esto no seria nada, recuerden que esta historia es de nosotros y los personajes son de nuestro queridisimo Masashi Kishimoto, y para no aburrirlos comencemos.

(Termina el recreo y todos los niños entran a sus respectivos salones, Iruka-sensei le indica a Naruto que pase para poder presentarlo ante la clase).

Iruka: Por favor chicos se pueden sentar, tengo un aviso muy importante que darles, (todos se sientan), hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero de clase su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, espero y todos se lleven bien con el, Naruto por favor pasa a tomar asiento.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por la presentación Iruka-sensei.

(Después de dos horas de clases, la hora de salida llego y Naruto y Hinata salieron juntos a la explanada de la escuela donde los esperaban Neji y Lee que también ya habían terminado sus clases).

Neji: Hinata-sama y Naruto-chan, ¿como estuvieron sus clases?.

Hinata: Estuvieron muy bien Iruka-sensei nos enseñó varias cosas de matemáticas, ademas mi día mejoro cuando supe que Naruto-kun se integraba a mis clases y desde ese momento me sentí más protegida y segura.

Neji: Ya veo Hinata-sama y tu Naruto-chan, ¿como la pasaste en tu primer día de clases?.

Naruto: Bueno Neji-san, la verdad es que me la pase muy bien en mi primer día de clases, pero siendo sincero yo nunca he sido bueno para la escuela pero, la verdad hoy me fue muy bien y espero seguir así y ustedes, ¿cómo la pasaron?

Neji: La verdad yo no tuve un buen día ya que Lee solo se la pasaba hablando de la juventud y que sería el mejor en todo ya que la juventud lo guiaría y la verdad eso es muy molesto.

Naruto: Ya veo, si la verdad Le suele ser muy molesto y más cuando comienza a hablar de la juventud, yo creo que cuando comienza ha hablar así es mejor no hacerle caso.

Neji: Interesante, muchas gracias por el consejo Naruto-chan, la verdad te haré caso.

Lee: (Cara de molesto), ¡que dicen! la verdad es que ustedes no respetan nada, lo único que importa es el poder de la juventud, la juventud nos guían y nos ayuda en todo momento.

(Naruto y Neji ponen cara de sufrimiento y Hinata solo se queda un poco desconcertada).

Hinata: Creo que ya es hora de irnos el chófer nos esta esperando en la salida.

Naruto: Claro señorita Hinata, vamonos (se acerca a Hinata y le susurra), recuerde que tenemos que hablar, tengo una gran interrogante señorita.

Hinata: Si Naruto-kun hablaremos después no te preocupes por eso.

(Los cuatro chicos comienzan a caminar a la salida donde un vehículo los espera... después de 20 minutos llegan a la mansión Hyuga y todos se disponen a salir del auto, Naruto y Lee se dirigen al lugar donde se encuentra Jiraiya para darle un informe detallado de lo que ha pasado en el día y los dos Hyugas se dirigen a sus respectivos cuartos).

Naruto: Sabio pervertido podemos pasar (toca la puerta).

Jiraiya: Por supuesto pasen, (los dos guardaespaldas pasan), díganme, ¿como ha pasado en el transcurso de este día?

Lee: Bueno con Neji no a pasado nada relevante.

Jiraiya: Y tu Naruto, ¿que me puedes decir?.

Naruto: Yo si tengo algo que reportar, según lo que he visto la señorita Hinata esta siendo acosada verbalmente y tal vez la han golpeado, pero eso ultimo no lo puedo asegurar.

Jiraiya: Eso que has dicho es realmente muy preocupante, se lo debo de reportar al señor Hiashi.

Naruto: Por favor sabio pervertido, aún no le reporta nada al señor Hiashi, me gustaría investigar con más detenimiento y más detalladamente este asunto.

Jiraiya: Naruto te permitirá investigar más, pero con la condición de que si en tres días no tienes esultado se lo reportare al señor Hiashi en ese preciso momento, ¡estás de acuerdo Naruto?

Naruto: Esta perfecto, yo comenzare la investigación hoy mismo.

Jiraiya: Si no tienen más por el momento se pueden retirar a seguir con sus labores.

(Naruto y Lee haciente y salen del lugar con rumbo a las habitaciones de los hyugas).

Hinata pensamiento: Que sera lo que Naruto-kun quiere hablar conmigo, se escuchó muy serio. la verdad me preocupa que sera, que estoy pensando no debe de ser nada tan solo es mi imaginación y no pasa nada, si eso es.

Nana: Hinata-sama la comida esta servida puede bajar cuando quiera, la estaré esperando, por cierto Naruto-san también la esta esperando en la cocina, me cometo que quiera hablar con usted acerca de un asunto, pero no me dijo más.

Hinata: Si claro ya voy Nana.

Nana: Bueno me voy la estaré esperando el la cocina.

Hinata pensamiento: Creo que lo que me quiere preguntar Naruto-kun si es serio ya que hasta se lo comento a mi nana... creo que ya se que es pero debo de ser cautelosa con eso ya que aun no se si esto que es cierto, creo que lo mejor será hablar con Naruto-kun lo más rápido posible para salir de especulaciones, mi nana me dijo que me estaba esperando en la cocina creo que debo de ir.

Naruto: Qué estará haciendo la señorita Hinata ya se tardo mucho debería ir a ver qué es lo que pasa, (Naruto se para dispuesto a ir a la habitación de Hinata pero se detiene al ver que ella ya esta ahí).

Hinata: Siento la tardanza pero es que estaba arreglando unas cosas y por eso no pude venir al momento.

Nana: No te disculpes Hinata-sama, siente, te voy a poner tu comida.

Hinata: Muchas gracias Nana, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Para nada señorita Hinata.

Hinata: Y bueno, ya que estoy aquí me gustaría que me dijeras cual es el asunto del cual quieres hablarme.

Naruto: Hinata , yo creo que eso lo deberíamos de platicar un poco más a solas, si le parece.

Hinata: Como usted diga Naruto-kun.

(40 minutos después Hinata y Naruto terminaron de comer, dieron las gracias a la nana de Hinata y se dirigieron al cuarto de la última).

Hinata: Pasa Naruto-kun ponte cómodo.

Naruto: Muchas gracias señorita Hinata.

Hinata: Bueno ya que estamos a solas, me dirá que es la cosa tan importante que me quería preguntar.

Naruto: Señorita Hinata, primero quiero decirle que lamento mucho la muerte de su madre y como usted me la describió debió de ser una persona fantástica... lo que yo me he estado preguntando desde que la vi por primera vez en la escuela es, ¿porque la molestan?, es una pregunta me a venido molestando mucho.

Hinata tartamudeando: Na Naru Naruto-kun la verdad yo no quisiera hablar de ese tema, por favor podríamos olvidar ese asunto.

Naruto: Señorita Hinata, no como me puede decir eso, (abraza a Hinata), la verdad es que quiero saber el porque de eso, me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a usted, recuerde que yo estoy aquí para protegerla de cualquier cosa mala, pero si usted desconfía de mi no podre cuidarla, es por eso que yo quiero saber eso.

Hinata: Esta bien Naruto-kun te lo contaré pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Naruto: Señorita Hinata no puedo hacer eso se lo debo de decir a mi maestro Jiraiya, ya que si no se lo digo, le dirá a su padre que algo malo le pasa y eso no sería nada bueno.

Hinata: Lo comprendo, pero entonces me debes prometer que no solo dirás a nadie más.

Naruto: Se lo prometo.

Hinata: La verdad es que, desde que murió mi madre todos se burlan de mi, porque no tengo mama, además, algunos se burlan de mis ojos y otros más me han querido golpear (comienza a llorar.

Naruto: No se preocupe yo me encargare que eso no vuelva a ocurrir, deberás.

Hinata: Pero Naruto-kun.

(Naruto le pone el dedo en los labios de Hinata en señal de que guarde silencio).

Naruto: Señorita Hinata, soy Naruto Uzumaki y mi misión es hacer feliz a Hinata-sama a toda costa así que no se preocupe desde este momento yo la haré feliz porque yo la...

Continuará.

Bueno este fue el séptimo capítulo de su fic ya saben que hacer like y comenta si te gusto, recuerden que sin ustedes este fic no es nada, me disculpo por subirlo tan tarde pero no se es raro la inspiración me viene a las 11 pm no se porque, sin mas que decir me despido, soy su amigo Kevin Jim hasta al rato que publicare.


	8. Un nuevo sentimiento creciendo

Hola, buenos noches ¿como han estado?, yo bien, disculpen por no haber publicado ayer pero me puse a leer y no pude, muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic, la verdad estoy muy agradecido por el tiempo que tienen para leer este que es su fic, porque eso es "su fic", porque aunque yo lo escribo, ustedes son la gran parte esencial porque ustedes me dan la inspiración, un aviso a todos los que lo leen en la web, este fic ya también está disponible en por sí les resulta más complicado leerlo en la otra página, recuerden la historia es nuestra pero los personajes son del legendario mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, para no seguirles aburriendo comencemos.

Naruto: Señorita Hinata, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y mi misión es hacerla feliz porque yo la quiero mucho, desde el primer momento que la vi supe que los dos somos iguales y al contarme lo que a pasado en su vida usted me lo confirmó, es por eso y más que al verla sufrir yo sufro porque, aunque no tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos yo en verdad la quiero mucho.

Hinata: Naruto-kun no sabía que...

Naruto: Hinata no hables por favor, yo creo que es mejor que te desahogues, eso te hará sentir mejor, deberás.

Hinata: Naruto-kun muchas gracias por todo, la verdad yo también desde que te vi sentí que nos conectamos, es algo raro que no puedo explicar.

(Naruto toma con mucha delicadeza la cara de Hinata y le da un tierno beso en la frente).

Hinata: Naruto-kun gracias por estar aquí en este momento que tanto necesito compañía, sabes Naruto-kun deberíamos hacer una promesa.

Naruto: ¿Qué tipo de promesa Hinata-sama?.

Hinata: La promesa es la de que sin importar nada siempre tú y yo estaremos para cuando lo necesitemos, ¡aceptas este promesa Naruto-kun!.

Naruto: Acepto mi señorita Hinata, yo creo que para sellar esa promesa deberíamos hacer algo especial, ¿no crees Hinata?.

Hinata: Yo creo que sí, esa es una fantástica idea pero no se me ocurre nada y, ¿a ti Naruto-kun?.

Naruto: Yo pienso que nos deberíamos besar.

Hinata (sonrojada): Naruto-kun porque dices esas cosas no crees que estamos muy chiquitos para pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Naruto: Yo no estaba pensando precisamente en lo que usted dice pero si usted quiere que nos demos un beso haci yo no tengo problema.

Hinata (avergonzada): Así Naruto-kun, no era eso en lo que estabas pensando, entonces yo malentendí las cosas que era lo que tú propones.

Naruto: Lo que yo propongo es que nos demos un beso en la mejilla para sellar nuestra promesa, ¿estas de acuerdo Hinata?.

Hinata: Si Naruto-kun aceptó, pero sólo es porque tú lo propusiste.

(En ese momento Naruto y Hinata con algunos nervios de lo que van a hacer, se toman sus caras y comienzan un tierno pero muy significativo beso en la mejilla).

Naruto: Yo creo que es hora de que me vaya, para dejarla sola y así tengas tiempo de hacer sus deberes.

Hinata: Si Naruto-kun, nos vemos mas al rato.

(Naruto comienza su retira y deja sola a la Hyuga).

Hinata: Espero que Naruto-kun no creo que soy una aprovechada o que pensé cosas malas pero, creo que Naruto-kun es muy lindo y la verdad es que creo que se me hacen un chico muy interesante, pero no eso no puede ser porque el es mi guardaespaldas y yo soy su a quién debe de proteger, además, no se sí yo en verdad le caiga bien, aunque yo creo que sí ya el me lo dijo, ahora me pregunto que me diría mi madre sí estuviera viva, estoy segura que me diría que dejara de pensar ese tipo de cosas y mejor hiciera mis deberes, bueno yo creo que es hora de dejar de pensar esas cosas ya que mi nana no tarda en venir para que comencemos a hacer mi tarea.

(Hinata se cambia de ropa y después 15 minutos su nana llega).

Nana: ¡Hinata-sama puedo pasar, para que comencemos a hacer su tarea!.

Hinata: Por supuesto nana puedes pasar.

(La nana de Hinata pasa y comienza a ver a está última de una forma extraña).

Hinata: ¿Porque me ves de esa forma extraña, a caso pasó algo malo?.

Nana: No nada malo a pasado, sólo me preguntaba algo que me a estado molestando mucho pero es algo por el cual usted se puede molestar.

Hinata: No se preocupe nana, no me molestarte por nada, bueno a menos de que sea algo malo, pero sí no lo es usted puede preguntarme lo que sea.

Nana: No es nada malo, bueno lo que yo le quiero preguntar ¿porque quería hablar con usted Naruto-chan?.

Hinata (un poco sonrojada): Bueno la verdad es que quería continuar una platica que habíamos tenido en la mañana es por eso que quería hablar conmigo.

Nana: ¡Ya veo era sólo eso!, creo que después de que me contesto mi pregunta ya podemos comenzar hacer su tarea no cree Hinata-sama.

Hinata: Por favor espera un momento nana, te quiero preguntar algo.

Nana: Por supuesto no tengo problema, que me quieres preguntar Hinata-sama.

Hinata (comienza a sonrojarse): Nana, ¿crees que Naruto-kun me quiera?, bueno quiero decir, si crees que me aprecia.

Nana (con cara de confundida): ¡Hinata-sama porque dices esas cosas!.

Hinata: Bueno es que aunque tengo muy poco tiempo de conocer a Naruto-kun, me siento conectado con el, es algo que sincera no explicar.

Nana: Yo creo que realmente Naruto-kun al igual que usted la aprecia mucho, ya que se ve como una persona con buenos sentimiento y no solo eso sino que se ve que cuando habla todo lo que el dice lo dice muy sinceramente, pero eso es lo que yo creo Hinata-sama.

(Después de una conversación que duro aproximadamente 40 minutos mas, las dos comenzaron a hacer la tarea de la joven Hyuga y al ver que el reloj marcaba las 8:20 de la noche decidieron bajar a tomar la cena ya que es una de las tradiciones de la familia de Hinata, Hiashi al ver que las dos mujeres bajaban mando a que pusieran sus respectivas cenas).

Hiashi: Buenas noches señorita Shizune (la nana de Hinata) y Hinata, tomen asiento.

Hinata: Buenos noches padre, ¿como te fue el día de hoy, te noto un poco cansado?.

Hiashi: Pues día un poco estresante pero ya estoy en casa, y a ti mi preciosa Hinata ¿como te fue en este día?.

Hinata: Pues me fue realmente bien y mas cuando vi que mi guardaespaldas también va estar cuidándome en la escuela, realmente el es un buen chico y me cae muy bien.

Hiashi: Ya veo que te llevas muy bien con Naruto-san espero y se puedan hacer buenos amigo para que haci la relación entre ustedes sea mejor.

Hinata: Claro padre haci sera, no te preocupes por eso.

(En otro lugar dentro de la misma mansión Hyuga).

Jiraiya: Naruto veo que ya has conseguido información acerca del problema de la señorita Hinata.

Naruto: A si es sabio pervertido, pero antes de decirla debe prometer que solo la sabremos nosotros tres, ya que la señorita Hinata me hizo prometer que solo la sabríamos nosotros tres.

Jiraiya: Naruto tu tan compresible como siempre, pero bueno acepto los términos que estableció la señorita Hyuga, así que cuenta como están las cosas.

Naruto: Bueno lo que le puedo decir es que el problema de Hinata-sama proviene principalmente de su desconfianza y ademas también tiene que ver un poco el hacho de que los niños del salon de Hinata están enterados de reciente muerte de su madre y se la hacen recordar siempre que la molestan.

Jiraiya: Ya veo Naruto, con que es ese el problema de la señorita Hinata, debemos de darle solución nosotros dos... (comienza a pensar), creo que no ahí de otra, Naruto te daré una nueva misión, estas de acuerdo.

Naruto: Claro sabio pervertido, pero de que misión me habla.

Jiraiya: Naruto, esta misión va hacer la misión mas grande que has tenido en toda tu vida, la misión consistirá en tres fases:

1.-La primera fase consistirá en que formes un vinculo de amistad con la señorita Hinata y que también te conviertas en su sombra y si es necesario tendrás que hacerte cargo de los niños que la molestan.

Las dos fases te las daré cuando hallas completado esta fase, ya te puedes retirar recuerda que mañana iras a la escuela haci que sera mejor que te duermas temprano, mañana comenzaras con esta fase, entendido Naruto.

Naruto: Por supuesto sabio pervertido, nos vemos.

(Naruto pensamiento: Como lograre cumplir esta misión sin que esta termine mal pues creo que la señorita Hinata me...).

Continuara.

Que les pareció el capitulo de esta madrugada, interesante no, ya saben que hacer si les gusto like y comenten, recuerden que volveré a publicar el próximo capitulo el domingo o el lunes, si creen que la historia puede mejora solo díganme que quisieran que pasara, sin mas que decir nos vemos soy su amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	9. Amistad, amor, confusión

Muchas gracias porque aunque he tenido algunos contratiempos ustedes aun siguen apreciando nuestro primer fan fic, muchas gracias por todo, recuerden seguir apoyando mis demás one-shots, soy su amigo Kevin Jim y les doy las gracias a todos ya que el la pagina web ya sobrepasamos las mil visitas y en nos acercamos a las quinientas, ustedes sin mentirles son mi real inspiración, recuerden que todo lo que escribo es lo que quisiera que en algún momento de mi vida me pasara, para no ponerme mas sentimental (comienza a querer llorar) comencemos, no sin antes darle el reconocimiento a Masashi Kishimoto por crear Naruto y sus personajes.

Naruto pensamiento: Como lograr cumplir esta misión sin que éste termine mal pues creo que la señorita Hinata me hace sentir sensaciones en mi cuerpo que jamás he sentido, ya recuerdo lo que es eso, (comienza a pensar), ya recuerdo el sabio pervertido me dijo una vez: "Naruto cuando comienzan a surgir sensaciones raras en tu cuerpo, es sin duda una señal de que te has enamorado y eso puede ser algo malo, bueno claro si te enamoras de una de tus protegidas eso no va a acabar bien, ya sea para ti o para ella, eso jamás puede suceder, entiendes Naruto", con que eso es, no lo debo de permitir, no puedo estar enamorado de la señorita Hinata, no eso jamás, aunque en verdad la quiero pero no puedo seguir cultivando este sentimiento.

(En otro lugar de la mansión, Hinata se encontraba en su habitación).

Hinata pensando: Espero y todo haya salido bien y que el señor Jiraiya haya aceptado los término que puse para que se enterar de mi asunto, se que haci sera, porque Naruto me prometió que así sería y la verdad no creo que el estuviera mintiendo, (suspiro) Naruto sera verdad este sentimiento que he comenzado a tener desde que te vi, mi madre me dijo una ocasión que cuando se enamoró de mi padre, comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas en todo su cuerpo y más cuando veía a mi padre y la verdad es como me siento cada vez que veo a Naruto, espero que Naruto siente lo mismo por mi.

(Después de que los dos chicos tuvieron una conversación muy profunda con su yo interno, decidieron que era momento de dormir y que el proximo dia seria mejor ya que ahora tenían a una persona que iba estar siempre que la necesitase).

Nana: Hinata-sama despierte por favor, se le esta haciendo tarde y sabe muy bien como es su padre de estricto con la puntualidad, (la mueve hasta que Hinata comienza a despertar).

Hinata: Nana ya por favor puedes para de hacer eso por favor, ya estoy despierta (un poco adormilada).

Nana: Esta bien, pero solo tiene 17 minutos para cambiarse y arreglarse, después por favor baje a desayunar, entendido Hinata-sama.

Hinata: Está bien Nana entiendo, ya me voy apurar, sólo déjame sola y gracias por venir a despertarme.

Nana: No hay de que Hinata-sama, bueno yo me voy, te veo en un rato más Hinata-sama.

(Después de que la Nana de Hinata salió del cuarto de Hinata y está última comenzó rápidamente a apurarse y salió de su cuarto a la hora que la habían dicho, bajo y en el comedor está su desayuno y Naruto que también se encontraba desayunando).

Naruto: Buenos días señorita Hinata, veo que a usted también se le hizo tarde.

Hinata: Si Naruto-kun también se me hizo tarde, ¡Naruto-kun!.

Naruto: Sí, dígame que me quiere comentar.

Hinata: Ya le dijo al señor Jiraiya lo de mi pequeño problema y sí ya se lo dijo dígame que prometio que no se lo diría a nadie más.

Naruto: Sí señorita Hinata, ya se lo dije, pero no se preocupe porque él aceptó sus términos, pero siéntese señorita Hinata para que pueda desayunar ya que si no lo hace se le hará tarde y entonces su padre me culpar de que yo la hice que se tardará.

(Hinata se sentó y comenzó a desayunar lo más rápido que podía ya que era ya tarde a lo que Naruto solo se reía un poco ya que se veía un poco gracioso ver a Hinata en esa forma, después de cinco minutos los dos estaban listos y salieron al patio en donde un auto los estaba esperando ya que Neji y Lee ya se habían ido, subieron al auto y salieron directo a la escuela).

Naruto: Espero que tenga un buen día Hinata-chan.

Hinata: Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, espero y tú también tengas un buen día, pero mejor pasamos ya, no crees ya que si no lo hacemos Iruka-sensei se molestara mucho.

Naruto: Entonces entremos ya, porque ya es bastante tarde pero no se preocupe si Iruka-sensei nos dice algo, yo le diré que yo tuve la culpa para que haci a usted no la regañen.

Hinata: No te preocupes por eso, yo debo de aceptar mi responsabilidad ya que por mi culpa llegamos tarde.

Naruto: Como tú desees pero yo sólo te digo que no quiero que te regañen.

(En ese momento salí Iruka-sensei y les indicó que entraran, ya que sólo los esperaban a ellos para comenzar la clase, las clases comenzaron y no pasó nada importante hasta que en el recreo unos niños comenzaron a molestar a Hinata).

Naruto: Ustedes dejen de molestar a la señorita Hinata o se las verán conmigo.

Niños: Ya veo, tú eres Naruto el tipo que cuida a la tonta de Hinata, no te tenemos miedo así que es mejor que te vayas si no quieres que te demos una paliza.

Naruto: Como le dijeron a las señorita Hinata se arrepentiran de todo.

(En ese mismo momento Naruto comenzó a defender a Hinata sólo con palabras hasta que uno de los niños lo golpeó y este término por darles una paliza).

Naruto: ¿Señorita Hinata está bien, no le pasó nada?.

Hinata: No me pasó nada muchas gracias por cuidarme de esos abusivos.

(Los días, los meses pasaron en donde los dos chicos comenzaron a crear un vínculo muy hermoso de amistad y respeto, aunque también seguían confundidos acerca de lo que en realidad sentían Naruto era el más confundido ya que este siempre que conversaba con Hinata se daba cuenta que la tenía un sentimiento más allá de una simple amistad pero él siempre se repetía así mismo que no era eso sino que Hinata era muy buena con él y no era más que una gran amistad y ya, por su parte Hinata cada que pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta que sus sentimientos si eran un verdadero amor y este se hacía más grande cada que Naruto la defendía y la apoyaba cuando estaba triste, lo único que lo detenía era saber si en realidad sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero esto decidió que se acabaría hasta que llegó el último día del curso escolar, donde los dos se iban a graduar con honores y Hinata tenía planeado una gran sorpresa para Naruto con lo que ella averiguaría si el amor que está sintiendo por Naruto realmente era verdadero o sólo eran alucinaciones suyas y Naruto solo lo quería como amiga).

Continuará.

Creo que el capítulo me salió un poco corto pero lo escribo con todo el amor y con los mejores sentimientos, pero es sólo un capítulo para explicar lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo, sólo les puedo adelantar dos cosas, el título "Fin del curso siempre te amare", es un capítulo en donde las cosas se pondrán un poco caóticas y donde entrará Sakura Haruno y sabes que puede pasar, si te gusto el capítulo, like y comenta, sin más que decir me despido soy su amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	10. El fin de curso, siempre te amere

Buenas noches mis grandiosos lectores, les pido disculpas por no haber podido subir este capítulo, pero realmente he tenido varios problemas con mi computadora, pero ya estoy de vuelta, dispuesto a seguir está historia que tanto quise y quiero seguir escribiendo, recuerden que los personajes no son míos son de uno de mis mangakas preferidos Masashi Kishimoto, después de todo esto comencemos.

(El día era realmente hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, el sol era hermoso y una suave brisa se posaba por el jardín Hyuga, una hermosa niña se encontraba ahí, era Hinata Hyuga la heredera de la familia Hyuga, pero por alguna extraña razón se encontraba conversando consigo misma).

Hinata (pensamiento): Hoy es el día, el día en que por fin podré saber sí Naruto-kun realmente siente lo mismo que yo por él, debo de ser valiente y no acobardarme como otras veces, lo lograre porque soy Hinata Hyuga y no fallare.

(Fue ahí cuando un grito por parte de su nana la saco de sus pensamientos y la regreso de vuelta al mundo normal).

Nana: Señorita Hinata-sama, por fin la encuentro, donde estaba la busque por todos lados y no la encontraba hasta este momento que la veo, estaba a punto de llamar a su guardaespaldas para que me ayudara a buscarla, pero veo que ya no será necesario.

Hinata: Discúlpeme nana es sólo que me desperté temprano y como no me pude volver a dormir decidí que sería bueno venir a descansar un rato aquí, donde logro estar junto a la naturaleza y puedo pensar libremente sin interrupciones, pero bueno para qué es que me buscaba, debe de ser algo importante para que me busque tan temprano.

Nana: Señorita, no se ha dado cuenta que hora es verdad, son las 8:15, ya no es nada temprano por eso es que la estaba buscando ya que la citaron a las 9:30 para el ensayo de cómo van a estar en la celebración.

Hinata: Como dice nana, ya son las 8:15 cuando yo me desperté eran las 6:00, nunca pensé que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo realmente ya es muy tarde, debo de apurarme o sí no, no estaré lista.

Nana: Sí Hinata-sama ya debe de apurarse o sí no, no llegara al ensayo y su padre realmente estará molesto con usted, ya sabe somos es con la puntualidad.

Hinata: Ya me voy nana, nos veremos luego.

Nana: Espere un momento, sólo le recuerdo que la esperamos Naruto-san y yo en la sala para poder irnos al ensayo, después nos alcanzarán su padre y su hermana.

Hinata: Muchas gracias por decirme eso, ya me voy, nos veremos más al rato, adiós.

(Hinata salió corriendo del lugar, con dirección a su cuarto, en donde ya tenía todo listo para cambiarse y peinarse, al tiempo de unos 40 minutos Hinata salió de su cuarto, realmente hermosa, a un a su corta edad su belleza era evidente y podía atraer a cualquiera, pero Hinata sabía a quién realmente quería a atraer a Naruto, bajo al comedor donde se encontraba su desayuno, desayuno con algo de prisa y después se encontró con Naruto y su nana en el lugar acordado).

Naruto (un tanto sorprendido): Buenos días señorita Hinata-sama, hoy realmente se ve espectacular me ha dejado sin palabras, pareciera ser que es de las personas que salen en las pasarelas de moda.

Hinata: Por favor Naruto-kun no sigas me da vergüenza sí tú me dices esas cosas, tú también te ves tú bien, en verdad.

Nana: Creo que ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos, se comienza a hacer verdaderamente tarde y no queremos llegar tarde, ¿verdad?.

Naruto: Es verdad, debemos darnos prisa.

Hinata: Sí ya vámonos.

(Los tres salieron al patio donde un vehículo los estaba dispuesto a llevarlos a la escuela donde sería la celebración, llegaron unos escasos 5 minutos de que comenzarán el ensayo).

Kurenai: Los estábamos esperando, eran los únicos que faltaban por llegar´.

Hinata: Discúlpenos, todo fue mi culpa, se me hizo un poco tarde y por eso llegamos en este momento.

Kuranei: Bueno, eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya llegaron, Naruto te puedes sentar en la parte de adelante donde se encuentra Iruka-sentí, el te dará más indicaciones de lo que tienes que hacer después.

Naruto: Claro no hay problema, nos vemos Hinata-sama, se cuida, también usted Shizune.

Kuranei: Señorita, entiendo que usted es la nana de Hinata-sama.

Nana: Sí, así es.

Kuranei: Bueno, usted se puede sentar en la parte de en medio, por favor, es que la parte de adelante está reservada para los alumnos.

Nana: Sí no hay problema, nos vemos después Hinata-sama, por favor haga todo lo que le pidan y cuide mucho.

Hinata: De eso no tenga ninguna duda nana, yo siempre hago lo que me piden, nos vemos luego nana.

(La nana de Hinata se va y Naruto aleja a donde se encuentra Iruka-sensei y sólo se quedaron solas Kuranei y Hinata).

Kuranei: Hinata-sama, para usted tengo un trabajo muy especial, podría dar el discurso de despedida por parte de los alumnos más destacados, o quiere que lo de Naruto-san o su compañera de otro grupo Sakura Haruno.

Hinata: Pero directora Kuranei, ¿qué es lo que debo decir o que debo de hacer?.

Kuranei: Pues es algo muy simple, sólo tiene que agradecer a todos los que le ayudaron para que terminara sus estudios de este nivel y pues lo demás le saldrá por en al pasó del discurso.

Hinata: Bueno sí eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer está bien no tengo problema.

Kuranei: Muchas gracia Hinata-sama, yo la llamare después cuando ya casi sea tiempo de que le toque pasar, ya te puedes ir a sentar junto con Naruto-san.

(El tiempo pasó y los demás alumnos llegaron, los padres también lo hicieron y el más orgulloso eran Hiashi Hyuga que estaba realmente muy encantado con lodo resultados de Hinata, la recepción comenzó y fueron pasando las personas hasta que el momento en el cual Hinata tenía que pasará al templete llegó, ella se sentía muy temerosa pero ya había aceptado pasar no había vuelta atrás era su gran momento, pasó y comenzó con su discurso).

Hinata (muy temerosa): Amigos, compañeros y padres de familia hoy estamos reunidos para dar fin a esta hermosa etapa, una etapa que sin duda nos ha dejado grandes recuerdos, yo por mi parte quiero agradecer a mi padre por estar ahí en todo momento, a mi madre que aunque no se en donde este sé que está orgullosa se mí, a mañana que me ayudado en todo momento y lugar y a Naruto-kun que aunque no lleva mucho tiempo de que nos conocimos ha sido muy importante en este tiempo que hemos convivido, a mi maestro Iruka, que sin duda es el mejor profesor que he tenido y a todos mis compañeros que, sé que algún día en el futuro, no sé bien cuando será pero si sé que nos veremos y espero que sigamos siendo buenos amigos, recuerden que esto nos es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto que sin duda nos traerá nuevas y maravillosas experiencias, muchas gracias.

(Todos comenzaron aplaudir ya que aunque era un mensaje corto estaba lleno de un gran sentimiento, la ceremonia siguió sin ninguna incidencia y llegó el tiempo en que los alumnos comenzaron a ser felicitarnos, Naruto y Hinata fueron grandemente felicitarnos por Hiashi, Jiraiya y Shizune, el tiempo pasó y fue el momento en que comenzó un baile que se tenía planeado, era el momento en Hinata por fin se le declarará a Naruto, pero se pecado de que este último estaba hablando con una peli rosa haci que se decidió acercarse).

Hinata: Hola Naruto-kun, hola.

Naruto: Hola Hinata-sama, te presentó a mi amiga su nombre es Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: Muchas felicidades por el discurso, realmente fue muy hermoso, realmente tienes un don con las palabras, espero y mi Naruto-kun y tus e lleven bien, ya que él me ha contado muy buenas cosas de ti.

Hinata (un poco molesta por lo último que dijo Sakura): Naruto-kun podemos hablar a solas.

Naruto: Por supuesto, no tengo problema.

(Hinata voltea a ver a Sakura ).

Sakura: Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya nos vemos al rato que te desocupes Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Por supuesto Sakura-chan, nos vemos al rato (Sakura se va), de que quieres hablar Hinata-sama.

Hinata: Bueno yo solo quería saber sí Sakura te gusta es sólo que los vi platicando muy complicados y bueno me surgió esa duda.

Naruto: Pero porque me preguntas eso, digo Sakura es muy hermosa pero...

(Hinata lo interrumpe).

Hinata: Pues entonces espero que sean muy felices, (sale corriendo y llorando).

Naruto: Pero Hinata espera ya todavía no término de hablar, espera un momento.

(Sakura se acerca a Naruto).

Sakura: Veo que Hinata salió llorando, pasó algo entre ustedes dos, yo creo que no Hinata no está bien.

Naruto: No, Hinata me pregunto sí me gustaba y...

Sakura: Ya veo creo que tú le gustas a Hinata.

Naruto: Eso no puede ser de todos modos voy a ir a verla.

Sakura: Espero y to este bien.

Continuará.

Que les pareció el capítulos hoy, esa Sakura, no nos obtenerla no tiene la culpa, y pobre de Hinata se debe de sentir muy mal, pero Naruto no términos hablar, eso pasa por desesperantes, sí les gusto el capítulo apoyen denle pulgar arriba y cometen, spoiler "Título: Mi amor por siempre", soy su amigo Kevin Jim, hasta la próxima, sayonara.


	11. Mi amor por siempre

Hola a todos los chicos y chicas que leen esta historia, discúlpenos la demora por no haber actualizado este fic , pero como algunos saben termine otra historia que me dejó un poco triste, por haberla terminado, pero ya estoy de regreso y les prometo que actualizaré este fic por lo menos dos veces a la semana, así que nos veremos más continuamente y para no aburrirlos más menos comencemos.

(Era el momento en Hinata por fin se le declararía a Naruto, pero se ve que este último estaba hablando con una pelirosa así que se decidió acercarse a donde se encontraban).

Hinata: Hola Naruto-kun, hola.

Naruto: Hola Hinata-sama, te presento a mi amiga, su nombre es Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: Muchas felicidades por el discurso, realmente fue muy hermoso, realmente tienes un don con las palabras, espero y mi Naruto-kun y tus se lleven bien, ya que el me a contado muy buenas cosas de ti.

Hinata (un poco molesta por lo último que dijo Sakura): Naruto-kun podemos hablar a solas.

Naruto: Por supuesto, no tengo problema.

(Hinata voltea a ver a Sakura ).

Sakura: Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos cuando te desocupes Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Por supuesto Sakura-chan, nos vemos al rato (Sakura se va), de que quieres hablar Hinata-sama.

Hinata: Bueno, yo solo quería saber si Sakura te gusta, es sólo que los vi platicando muy entretenidos, y bueno me surgió esa duda.

Naruto: Pero porque me preguntas eso, dijo Sakura es muy hermosa, pero...

(Hinata lo interrumpe).

Hinata: Pues entonces espero que sean muy felices, (sale corriendo y llorando).

Naruto: Pero Hinata espera ya todavía no termino de hablar, espera un momento.

(Sakura se acerca a Naruto).

Sakura: Veo que Hinata salió llorando, pasó algo entre ustedes dos, porque, yo creo que Hinata no está bien.

Naruto: No, Hinata me pregunto sí me gustaba y...

Sakura: Ya veo, creo que tú le gustas a Hinata.

Naruto: Eso no puede ser de todos modos voy a ir a verla.

Sakura: Espero y ella está bien.

Naruto: Gracias por preocuparte ella, yo también espero que se encuentre bien, ya que no me gusta cuando ella se siente mal y me preocupa más que ella se sienta mal por un mal entendido, bueno, adiós Sakura-chan.

(Naruto sale corriendo para buscar a Hinata, la cual se encontraba en los baños llorando y lamentándose de su suerte y de un amor que según ella no sería posible nunca).

Naruto pensamiento: Según lo que yo he estudiado la psicología de las mujeres cuando están ellas se siente con un corazón roto, van a los baños a desahogarse, así que es mejor que vaya con ella a aclararle las cosas.

Hinata: Porque, porque a mi, sabía que algo entre Naruto-kun y yo es imposible, pero aún así, pensé que el me amaba o sentía algo de cariño así mi, pero me doy cuenta de que eso era sólo una fantasía, que tonta he sido yo pensando esas cosas...

Naruto (tocando la puerta de los baños): Hinata puedo pasar, se que estas aquí, vengo a aclarar este malentendido, por favor Hinata-sama déjame pasar.

Hinata: Que es lo que vienes a aclarar, para mi todo está más claro que el agua, a ti te gusta Sakura y yo no pienso interponerme entre ustedes dos, así que no te preocupes por mi, ve con ella y pásate la bien.

Naruto: Hinata-sama por favor déjame pasar, todo lo que dices es un disparate, si no me dejas pasar lo haré a la fuerza para que entiendas, ya que no me dejaste terminar de hablar.

Hinata: No te dejaré pasar, además es el baño de mujeres así que no puedes pasar, es mejor que te vayas no quiero ver a nadie y menos a ti, por favor vete Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hinata-sama si deseas hacer esto a mala, está bien, no me importa, lo único que quiero es explicarte las cosas.

(Naruto tomé impulso y rompe la puerta de los baños y comienza a buscar a Hinata puerta por puerta).

Naruto: Hinata-sama estás aquí, (abre la primera puerta y así continúo hasta llegar a la última), Hinata-sama se que estas así por mi culpa, pero por favor escucharme, (abre la puerta y ve a una Hinata en cunclillas abrazándose sus piernas y no sólo eso, también empapada en lágrimas), Hinata-sama levántate por favor y déjame explicarte todo.

Hinata (se levanta): Naruto-kun, porque, porque me hiciste esto, yo pensé que te gustaba o mínimo que te importaba, pero veo que ninguna de las dos cosas soy para ti.

Naruto (abraza a Hinata): Hinata nunca vuelva a decir eso, escuchaste, ¡nunca!, para mi tú eres lo más importante, tú eres mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, tú eres mi todo y jamás haría nada que te lastimara.

Hinata: Entonces Naruto-kun , si dices que yo soy lo más importante en tú vida y que nunca harías nada para lastimarme, porque me dijiste eso de Sakura.

Naruto: Me dejas terminar lo que yo iba a decir y explicar también lo que sucedió.

Hinata: Está bien Naruto-kun .

Naruto (con voz reflexiva): Sakura es hermosa, inteligente, es una gran chica pero mi corazón no le pertenece a ella, además a ella le gusta otro chico y por como me habló de él se ve que lo ama demasiado y no creo que algo entre nosotros dos pueda pasar.

Hinata: Eso era lo que me querías decir desde el principio, creo que malentendi muy mal tus palabras, pero ella porqe te tomo del brazo y se expresó de ti como si fueras su novio o algo así.

Naruto: Pues verás Sakura y yo somos amigos desde hace ya mucho tiempo, sus padres y el sabio pervertido se conocen ya desde hace muchísimo tiempo más y son grandes amigos, así que nos hicimos amigos y ella me trata así.

Hinata: Soy una tonta no debí juzgar a ella ni a ti sin pruebas, yo sólo me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos y me equivoqué, Naruto-kun me perdonarías por lo que hice.

Naruto: Claro que te perdono, además creo que yo fui el primero en equivocarse al permitir que Sakura me trate así, eso puede confundir a cualquiera y Hinata tú no eres una tonta y jamás lo serás.

Hinata: Entonces ahora que me haz perdonado yo creo que le debería pedirle disculpas a Sakura.

Naruto: Tal vez no una disculpa pero sí deberíamos ir con ella, ya que se preocupa por ti, pues te vio llorando cuando salías.

Hinata: Sí deberíamos y con ella, pero antes yo, yo, (comienza a ponerse roja), Naruto-kun, desde el primer momento en que te vi sabía que tú eres especial y te haz convertido en una persona muy importante en mi vida yo te quiero mucho y te quiero dar algo, (saca los chocolates que le había hecho junto con una carta), Naruto-kun yo te amo y aunque parezca tonto por la edad que tenemos yo sin duda alguna te puedo decir que te amo y haría todo lo que fuera por está a tú lado.

Naruto: Hinata-sama son muy bonitas tus palabras pero yo creo que aún estamos bastante jóvenes para pensar en tener una relación sentimental y aunque yo siento algo muy similar por ti, no creo que podamos ser novios, Hinata-sama no te ofendas ni nada pero por el momento no quiero tener novia, pero se que cuando estemos más grandes podré corresponder a tus sentimientos, aún así quisiera que siguiéramos siendo amigos.

Hinata: Es verdad Naruto-kun creo que aún estamos muy jóvenes para pensar en ese tipo de cosas y claro seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos, creo que deberíamos ir con Sakura para que no se quede preocupada por mi.

Naruto: Sí deberíamos ir y Hinata gracias por los chocolates y la carta los guardaré muy bien en mi corazón.

(Los dos se van para buscar a Sakura).

Naruto pensamiento: Hinata sí en verdad supieras lo que siento por ti, yo también te amo pero lo nuestro no puede ser o al menos por este momento no lo puede ser ya que yo soy tu guardaespaldas y tú es mi protegida, pero te prometo Hinata que cuando seamos más grandes aunque no tenga permitido tener una relación más haya de la amistad seremos novios aunque sea a escondidas, porque yo te amo Hinata, eso es una promesa desde mi corazón.

Sakura: Hinata estas bien, saliste de aquí y te veías muy mal, se que Naruto puede ser tonto a veces pero cuando él dice algo lo cumple así que no creo que el te haya lastimado más bien yo creo que mal entendiste algo.

Hinata: Sí así es Sakura, yo pensé que Naruto-kun sentía algo por ti pero me explicó las cosas y creo que te debo una disculpa, me comporta muy mal hace un rato y fue sin ninguna razón, Sakura me perdonarías por lo que te hice.

Sakura: No te preocupes. Por eso se que tal vez yo tuve en parte la culpa por expresarme de Naruto como si fuera mío.

Naruto: Bueno, creo que ya todo está arreglado, porque no vamos a la fiesta por algunos dulces o platicamos de otra cosa y nos conocemos mejor.

(La fiesta siguió hasta que todos comenzaron a irse, ya en la mansión Hyuga todos decidieron irse a sus cuartos, Naruto tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla).

"Naruto-kun yo siento por ti algo..."

Continuará.

Tal vez el capítulo se un poco corto pero es algo que hice con todo mi amor y cariño, espero y les haya gustado, si es así apoyarme con tu like y comenta, el sábado por la noche haré la continuación, sin más que decir, soy tú amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	12. El futuro eres tú

Buenas noches mis hermosos escritores, se que ayer prometió un capítulo más pero tuve un problema con mi celular pero ya lo arreglé, me hace muy feliz que este fic les guste mucho, son los mejores, les doy un aviso el día lunes mi fic estará actualizado en todas las páginas que lo subo además que estará en un álbum de fotos en un grupo de facebook, recuerden los personajes no son mios son obra de Masashi Kishimoto comencemos.

La carta decía;

"Naruto-kun yo siento algo por ti que es algo inexplicable, desde el primer momento en que te vi algo en mi corazón se conecto con el tuyo y desde ese momento todas las cosas que hemos pasado junto, desde las pequeñas peleas que hemos tenido hasta las grandes cosas que hemos hecho han ido alimentando este sentimiento, cada vez que tú me miras siento un sonrojar en mi cabeza, yo no he dejado de verte desde que llegaste a mi vida eres el ángel que envió mi madre para que cuidara de mi, cada pequeña acción que tienes hacia, hace que sienta sensaciones en todo mi ser, Naruto-kun yo te amo y aunque esto parezca una locura, no me importa, yo te amo y nunca dejare de hacerlo.

Te amare por siempre Hinata Hyuga"

Naruto: Hinata yo siento exactamente lo mismo, pero desafortunadamente el destino no siempre es bueno, Hinata nuestro amor no puede ser pero yo te prometo, (pone su mano un su corazón), Hinata Hyuga te doy mi palabra, cuando tú ya seas mayor de edad, tú y yo seremos novios, te lo prometo, deberás.

(Con esa promesa en su mente y corazón Naruto se dispuso a dormir, pero lo que no sabía era que una pequeña peliazul de ojos blancos había estado escuchando todas sus palabras desde afuera del cuarto del mismo).

Hinata pensamiento: Naruto-kun esa es una promesa, tú y yo cuando seamos legalmente mayores de edad seremos novios, está promesa te juro que jamás la olvidaré, deberás.

(La noche comenzó a adentrarse más y todos lo que se encontraban en la misión Hyuga se encontraban en sus cuarto dormidos, aunque habían dos persona que aún estaban platicando).

Hiashi: Señor Jiraiya, podemos hablar un momento es algo urgente.

Jiraiya: Por supuesto, señor Hiashi y más sí es algo urgente teniendo en cuenta que su familia sigue amenazada de muerte por una mafia.

Hiashi: Exactamente de eso era de lo quería hablar, pero es mejor que lo hagamos en un lugar más privado, por favor podemos ir a mi despacho.

Jiraiya: Claro no hay problema.

(Los dos hombres se van al despacho de Hiashi).

Hiashi: Tome asiento señor Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Muchas gracias, bueno ahora que ya estamos aquí es mejor que vayamos al grano, cual es ese asunto tan urgente por el cual estamos aquí.

Hiashi: Jiraiya como usted sabrá mi hija Hinata a terminar los estudios respectivos al kinder y pues aún no se a que instituto debería enviarla o sí es bueno que siga en el que está.

Jiraiya: Ya veo es este asunto, afortunadamente ya había hecho una preselección con una colega hay tres institutos que llamaron mi atención y también es bueno en el instituto en el que está, (saca una lista de su portafolio), tomé está es mi preselección.

Hiashi: Ya veo que bueno que usted está cumpliendo con algunas funciones extras, (toma las hojas que Jiraiya le dio).

Jiraiya: El primer instituto que usted ve es el Instituto de señoritas Konoha, es una escuela para señorita y tiene grandes recomendaciones, el segundo es el Colegio de Tokio, una famosa escuela en donde existe una gran cantidad de alumnos extranjero y con una calidad educativa muy grande, el tercer el Colegio Kyoto considerado la escuela más segura de Japón con una cálida académica muy buen y por último el Instituto Konoha que usted ya conoce.

Hiashi: Pues al parecer su preselección es muy completa, pero debo de estudiarla más a fondo así que tendré una decisión a más tardar en tres días, además, le quiero dar aviso mañana por la tarde Hinata y su primo Neji saldrán de vacaciones, por lo quería solicitarle si no fuera indiscreción, el que los acompañara, ya que desafortunadamente no puedo salir de la ciudad.

Jiraiya: Claro que los puedo acompañar, después de todo ese es mi trabajo, sólo que tendré que dejar a alguien para que este a su cuidado, creo que es tiempo de que me vaya, que pase una bonita noche, señor Hiashi nos veremos mañana.

Hiashi: Por su puesto descanse y gracias por hacer algunas cosas extras para el cuidado de mi familia, estoy muy agradecido con usted.

Jiraiya: No ahí de qué señor Hiashi hasta mañana.

(La noche siguió su rumbo y el día comenzó a llegar, y junto con el día una nueva oportunidad para el amor).

Naruto: Qué hermoso día el de hoy sin duda cada día es uno menos para que el momento en que Hinata y yo estemos juntos se acerca más.

Jiraiya (tocando la puerta): Naruto estas despierto, necesito que hablemos de la misión que te encomende hace ya unos meses.

Naruto: Pasa por favor.

Jiraiya: Naruto, recuerdas la misión que te di.

Naruto: Claro que la recuerdo, se supone que me daría las demás fases después de que me hiciera amigo de Hinata, lo cual logré hace mucho tiempo.

Jiraiya: Pues exactamente de eso era de lo que quería hablar contigo, es momento en que te de la siguiente fase, está de acuerdo Naruto.

Naruto: Claro que lo estoy de que se trata la siguiente fase.

Jiraiya: Pues verás, el punto número dos de tú misión será que puedas ayudar a Hinata a tener confianza en sí misma, que ella comience a conocer a más personas y que por ende tenga más amigos.

Naruto: Está bien eso se escucha un poco fácil, ya que Hinata se ha hecho amiga de Sakura, entonces teniendo como amiga a Sakura no creo que tenga problemas en tener más amigos.

Jiraiya: Eso es algo muy bueno, por último antes de que me vaya, te aviso que en la noche saldremos de la ciudad ya que el Hinata y Neji tendrán una salida de vacación, entonces tendremos que acompañarlos.

Naruto: Está bien sabio pervertido, pero tú también vendrás junto con el señor Hiashi.

Jiraiya: No sólo iré yo ya que el señor Hiashi no puede salir de la ciudad por el momento, pero me pidió que yo los acompañara, así que te pido que no hagas ninguna tontería, recuerda que no son nuestras vacaciones sí no son de ellos.

Naruto: Mira quién lo dice el que se la pasa día y noche buscando buenas chicas, no es así.

Jiraiya: Eso no es de tú incumbencia, entiendes o no Naruto.

Naruto: Entiendo sabio pervertido, sólo es una bromita no es para que te pongas así.

Jiraiya: Es eso lo que quiero que no hagas cuando estemos con ellos en sus vacaciones.

Naruto: Claro, que entiendo, entonces partimos hoy en la tarde.

Jiraiya: Sí así es, será mejor que te apures para que no se nos haga tarde y perdamos el vuelto.

Naruto: Esta bien, entonces será mejor que me apure, al rato nos vemos sabio pervertido.

Jiraiya: Nos vemos Naruto.

(El día en la mansión de los Hyugas transcurrió muy rápido, todos iban y venían para que estuvieran sus cosas a tiempo, llegó la tarde y todos los que iban a ir a el viaje estaban listos).

Naruto: Hola Hinata-sama, ¿como has estado?.

Hinata: Muy bien, estoy muy ilusionada con este viaje ya que será el primero que haga contigo.

Naruto: No digas esas cosas, haces que me sonroje, además, yo no tengo nada especial y bueno para el caso a donde vamos a ir.

Hinata: Aún no te lo han dicho, pues iremos a Francia, dicen que es un país muy hermoso, además se encuentra la Torre Eiffel y más cosas, no te parece fantástico Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Claro Francia es un país muy interesante y me da mucho gusto el poder visitarlo.

Continuará.

Les doy las gracias a todos los que leen este fic, gracias, lamento no poder subirlo tan seguido, pero mañana sí podré y lo más seguro mañana serán dos capítulos, like y comenta si te gusto y si no te gusto deja tu crítica, así podré mejoran, sin más me despido, soy su amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	13. Francia un lugar mágico

Buenas noches chicos y chicas que leen este fic, les doy las gracias a todos, porque se dan el tiempo de leer este fic, para los que también leen este fic en Internet, les aviso que ya lo pueden encontrar totalmente, actualizado, además de que ya arrebazamos las 3,000 lecturas, son los mejores, recuerden que los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, sin más comencemos.

Jiraiya: Están listos Naruto y Hinata, nuestro vuelo sale a las nueve de la noche, así que es hora de irnos, sí no queremos perder el vuelo.

Naruto y Hinata: ¡Estamos listos¡.

Hinata: Sólo espere un momento señor Jiraiya, debo de despedirme de mi padre antes de irme.

Jiraiya: Está bien Hinata sólo date prisa por favor, saludarlo de mi parte.

Hinata: Claro señor Jiraiya, pueden comenzar a salirse, sólo me tomara un momento y nos podremos ir.

(Los dos hombre asienten y comienzan a salir mientras Hinata va directo al despacho de su padre).

Hinata (tocando la puerta): Padre puedo pasar.

Hiashi: Por supuesto Hinata pasa, (Hinata pasa), no es hora para que se vayan, se les hará tarde, perderán su avión y sabes que no me gusta para nada la impuntualidad.

Hinata: Lose padre, sólo vengo a despedirme, padre quisiera que nos acompañara a este viaje, pero desde que murió mamá y mi tío has estado muy ocupado, (Hinata abraza a Hiashi), padre espero que algún día puedas tener más tiempo para estar con mi hermana y conmigo, te extraño mucho.

Hiashi: Hinata, yo también te extraño mucho y quisiera estar más tiempo con ustedes, te prometo que tratare de pasar más tiempo al lado de ustedes, pero creo que ya es tiempo que se vayan se les hará tarde y no quiero que yo sea la causa, Hinata por favor cuídate y saludarme a todos por favor.

Hinata: Es una promesa padre, me voy, también cuídate nos veremos en una semana, así que espero que no te olvides de nosotros.

Hiashi: Claro que no, eso nunca pasará, nos vemos en una semana, espero se la pasen muy bien.

Hinata: Nos vemos padre.

(Hinata sale da la mansión y se encuentra con todos).

Naruto: Ya era hora Hinata-sama, se nos comienza a hacer tarde.

Hinata: Discúlpeme, sólo es que se a largo la despedida más de lo planeado, pero ya estoy aquí y nos podemos ir.

Jiraiya: Entonces creo que ya estamos todos listos, es hora de irnos a Francia.

Todos: ¡Sí!.

Jiraiya: Entonces suban al auto, porque debemos estar a más tardar a las siete en el aeropuerto y se nos comienza a hacer tarde.

(Todos suben al auto y comienzan su recorrido, la autopista está un poco congestionada y por ello llaman tarde al aeropuerto).

Jiraiya: Vamos chicos salgan del auto, ya es muy tarde, espero y no perdamos nuestro vuelo.

(Todos asienten y salen del auto, el chofer les ayuda con su equipaje y comienza a correr hasta llegar a la terminal que marca por donde saldrá su vuelo).

Jiraiya: Es aquí el la puerta donde saldrá el vuelo para Francia.

Recepcionista: Sí está es la puerta, pero creo que llegan tarde, por suerte el vuelo se retraso media hora, así que en realidad no llegaron tarde, pueden tomar asiento, cuando se acerque la hora de su vuelo les llamaremos para que salgan hacia su vuelo.

Jiraiya: Muchas gracias, es un alivio.

(Todos toman asiento).

Neji: ¿Como has estado Hinata-sama?, hace un buen tiempo que no nos habíamos visto.

Hinata: Estoy muy bien, es cierto hace mucho tiempo que no nos habíamos visto, pero yo he estado muy bien gracias a Naruto-kun, ¿y tú?.

Neji: Pues en lo que cabe también he estado bien, pero mi guardaespaldas Lee, es un poco fastidioso, siempre se la pasa hablando del poder de la juventud y de nunca rendirnos, es una lata, pero de una forme le he estado tomando cariño aún con todas esas cosas raras.

Hinata: Eso está bien, aunque a decir verdad, (voltea a ver a Lee que esta hablando con Naruto), sin es un poco ratito, peros e ve que es una buena persona y que más me cuentas Neji-onisań.

Neji: Pues, esto que te voy a contar es un secreto, así que no se lo vas a contara nadie, lo prometes.

Hinata: Claro, lo prometo, pero dime que es tan importante para que me hagas prometer algo.

Neji: Pues verás, Hinata-sama, recuerdas a una amiga que tengo que se llama Tenten.

Hinata: Creo que sí, es a la que lamentablemente se le murió su hermano menor.

Neji: Sí esa es, pues verás un día normal, en el recreo salimos los dos a dar un paseo mientras comíamos nuestros almuerzo, entonces nos sentamos y yo al tratar de quitarle una hoja que se encontraba en su cabello, por accidente caí sobre ella y la bese, y desde ese momento me he sentido estaño, aunque me discúlpeme y quedamos como sí no hubiera pasado nada, ahora cada vez que la veo me siento extraño, es como sí algo en mi cabeza comenzara hiciera algo para que me sonrajase cada vez que la veo, ¿que crees que sea Hinata-sama?.

Hinata: Pues creo sin equivocarme Neji-onisan que lo que tú sientes es amor así ella, sólo que eres basta tontis, porque no te habías dado cuenta de eso, Neji tú estas enamorado de Tenten.

Neji: Pero que cosas dices Hinata-sama eso no puede ser, tú eres la loquito como puedes pensar en esas cosas, las mujer pueden ser tan raras a veces, nadie las entiende.

Hinata: No digas esas cosas, tú sabes que lap que dije es cierto, pero no lo puedes aceptar, pero eso es ti decisión Neji Hyuga.

(El tiempo sigo su curso y fue la hora en que lodo pequeños y los no tan pequeños tomarían su vuelo rumbo a Francia).

Recepcionista: Vuelo con dirección a París, Francia.

Nana: Escucharon eso es nuestra vuelo, es hora de irnos.

Jiraiya: Por supuesto, vámonos que será un vuelo visitante largo y con algunas paradas.

(Todos salen en dirección a la puerta por donde saldrá su vuelo, la recepcionista toma sus boletos y les da permiso para pasar a el avión).

Naruto: Hinata-sama no te vez muy buen, te sientes mal o algo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun no es nada sólo es que le tengo miedo a las alturas no es nada, me tomaré está pastilla y me dormir hasta llegar a Francia, no te preocupes por mi yo estaré bien.

Naruto: Está bien como tú digas, pero sí te sigues sintiendo así no dudes en decírmelo.

Hinata: Claro, no te preocupes Naruto-kun.

(El vuelo comenzó y todo pasó con tranquilidad, todos llegar sanos y a salvo a París, al silr de aeropuerto, se dirigieron a un hotel que ya habían reservado y después de acomodarse en a que lugar decidieron salir a conocer la famosa Torre Eiffel).

Hinata: Naruto-ku, sabes lo que dicen de está cuidad, dicen que es la cuidad del amor y que sí alguna pareja está realmente enamorada, ellos se eran novios o algo grandioso pasará, bueno eso es lo que dicen.

Naruto: No eso que cometas jamás lo había escuchado, sabía que era la ciudad del amor pero ese dato no lo sabía.

Hinata: Y sabes otra cosa.

Naruto: ¿Cual es Hinata-sama?.

Hinata: Naruto-kun acércate por favor, (Naruto se acerca), Naruto-kun yo te amo, lo sabes.

Naruto: Hinata-sama creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso, le dije que por el momento no puede pasar nada entre nosotros, (a acercarse más a Hinata, Naruto resbala y cae encima de Hinata, a punto de darle un beso), Hinata-sama yo... etto.

Continuará.

Discúlpenos la demora de la publicación del capítulo, pero me perdí en el sendero de la vida, no es cierto, se me hizo tarde, sí quieren saber que más pasa, like y comenta sí te gusto, deja tú crítica o tú teoría de lo que pasará, antes de despedirme les aviso que el miércoles subir un capítulo más, ahora sí me despido, soy su amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	14. Esa es una promesa para la eternidad

Hola a todos los que leen esta historia, me da mucho gusto que aún sigan leyendo,a pesar de los contratiempos u otras cosas que me han ocurrido, gracias a ustedes hemos llegado a este capítulo, son los mejores, recuerden los personajes que utilizo para la historia no son míos son obra de el fabuloso mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, sin más que decir comencemos.

Hinata: Naruto-kun acércate por favor, (Naruto se acerca), Naruto-kun yo te amo, lo sabes.

Naruto: Hinata-sama creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso, le dije que por el momento no puede pasar nada entre nosotros, (se acercarse más a Hinata, Naruto resbala y cae encima de Hinata, a punto de darle un beso), Hinata-sama yo... etto, discúlpame no fue mi intención, (se levanta y ayuda a Hinata para que también se levante), Hinata-sama en verdad discúlpeme nunca fue mi intención hacer eso lo que pasa es que me resbale y pues...

Hinata: Por favor Naruto-kun no te preocupes, (se acerca a Naruto), aunque la verdad es que me gusto lo que hiciste, y hubiera deseado que me besaras pero no pasó, aún así espero que en el futuro algo así pueda pasar.

Naruto: Hinata-sama, pues no se, podría pasar aquí y ahora, claro si tanto lo desea usted pues podría besarla, bueno sí usted lo quiere, ya que usted manda y yo hago lo que usted me pida, porque mi único propósito es cumplirle cualquier deseo, no importando nada.

Hinata: Ya veo, sí es así le ordenó en este momento que se acerque a mi, (se acerca Naruto), Naruto-kun, yo jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que tú no quieras, yo no soy ese tipo de persona, además que cuando algo pase entre nosotros quiero que usted lo desee tanto como yo.

Naruto: Pues una vez más, me deja sorprendido, yo pensé que en realidad me besaría, pero veo que sus principios son intachables, aunque yo también deseo este beso, pues vea el paisaje es hermoso, a la luz de la luna, enfrente de la Torre Eiffel y sin nadie que nos vea y pueda arruinar este momento, (le comienzan a hablar al oído), aunque la verdad, tal vez yo deseo este beso más que usted, lo he imaginado, soñado, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero como usted no...

(En ese momento Hinata toma a Naruto del cuello y comienza a besar a Naruto, el beso era un poco brusco al ser principiantes, en eso, pero aún con eso el beso está lleno de tanto amor que se podía sentir en el viento, Hinata retiró sus labios de la boca de Naruto y comenzó a correr, como una niña después de hacer una travesura, aunque esta no era una travesura común sino más bien, era el comienzo de todo).

Naruto pensamiento: Hinata eres magnífica aún a tú pequeña edad, eres increíble, tú has logrado hacer algo que nadie jamás había podido hacer, llegaste el hueco de mi corazón y es por eso, y más que yo te amo, Hinata este es sólo el comienzo de todo.

(Después de es pequeña conversación con su yo interior Naruto decidió ir al lugar en donde los demás estaban, para que no se preocuparan por el).

Naruto: Buenas noches señorita Shizune, también para usted sabio pervertido, y, ¿donde están los demás?.

Shizune: Pues verás, Naruto-san, el joven Neji y su guardaespaldas Lee, volvieron al hotel y Hinata está en el baño.

Naruto: Ya veo.

(La noche siguió un ritmo normal, cenaron en un café cerca del museo del Louvre, fue ahí donde decidieron hacer una planeación de su viaje).

Shizune: La verdad es que yo quisiera visitar el museo del Louvre y la Torre Eiffel.

Jiraiya: Pues yo también quiero ir a esos lugares pero también quisiera visitar el arco del triunfo, y ustedes que quieren hacer niños.

Hinata: Pues la verdad me gustaría ver el jardín de las Tullerías y también estar un poco de tiempo en la plaza de la Concordia.

Jiraiya: Ya veo y ustedes tres que quieren hacer.

Neji, Lee y Naruto: ¡Queremos ir ver un partido de fútbol en el Estadio de lo Príncipes!.

Jiraiya: ¿Y cuando es ese tal partido?

Lee: Es el Sábado por la noche.

Naruto: Por favor, podemos ir.

Neji: Por favor Jiraiya-san, mi equipo favorito de Francia va a jugar y realmente quisiera poder ver el partido.

Jiraiya: Ustedes que opinan chicas, yo podría quedarme con ellos a ver el partido mientras ustedes salen de compras en la ciudad.

Shizune: Está bien, por mi no ahi problema y usted qué opina Hinata-sama.

Hinata: Yo tampoco tengo problema con que vayan, además así tendremos tiempo para chicas y ustedes se pueden divertir viendo el partido.

Jiraiya: Entonces ya está acordado, el lunes iremos al museo del Louvre, pasaremos por el jardín de las Tullerías y terminamos nuestro recorrido en la plaza de la Concordia, el martes iremos al arco del triunfo y algunos museos, los demás días serán para visitar cualquier cosa que nos recomienden y el sábado nosotros iremos a ver el partido de fútbol, mientras ustedes van de compras y por último el domingo visitaremos la Torre Eiffel y después regresaremos a Japón, están de acuerdo.

(Las vacaciones pasaron de acuerdo a lo planeado, todos quedaran satisfechos por el viaje, sólo faltaba el último día, en donde visitarán la Torre Eiffel algo que ya esperaban todos, y más aún Naruto, que desde el beso con Hinata comenzó a planear algo muy especial para ambos y que sellará un pacto de amor y amistad).

Jiraiya: Chicos ya están listos, es hora de irnos si no queremos retrataron y perder el vuelo de regreso a Japón.

Neji: Ya estoy listo, solo falta Naruto y Hinata-sama.

Shizune (tocando la puerta del cuarto de Hinata): Hinata-sama está usted lista o aún sigue dormida.

Hinata (saliendo de su cuarto): Sí ya estoy lista.

Shizune: Ahora solo falta Naruto-san, que conociéndolo debe de seguir durmiendo, debo de ir a despertarlo antes de que lo haga el señor Jiraiya y entonces sí Naruto-san tenga problemas.

Hinata: Esperen nana, mejor yo voy, se que sí yo le hablo seguro se despertar y apurara.

Shizune: Como usted diga, sólo asegúrese que se apura rápido para que tenga problemas con el señor Jiraiya.

Hinata: Entiendo, (comienza a caminar hacia hacia el cuarto de Naruto): Naruto-kun estas despierto.

Naruto: Eto... sí Hinata-sama, estoy despierto, en un momento salgo, estoy acomodando unas cosas.

Hinata: Claro, no te preocupes, sólo date prisa, te veo a bajo Naruto-kun.

(Después de unos cinco minutos después de que hinata bajó, Naruto salió del hotel).

Naruto: Perdonen por la demora sólo es que estaba acomodando algunas cosas y por eso me tarde.

Jiraiya: Cuanto tardas Naruto, eres aún más tardado que una mujer cuando va a salir.

Naruto: Vamos, sabio pervertido no exageres tampoco me tarde tanto tiempo.

Shizune: Creo que mejor nos vamos, no importa si Naruto-san tardó tanto, lo importante es que ya estamos listos para el último día de vacaciones.

Lee: Eso es verdad, mejor comenzamos a movernos antes de que se nos haga tarde y no podamos terminar de disfrutar este viaje.

(El viaje prosiguió según lo acordado recogieron las afueras de la ciudad y regresaron a su lugar de destino, la tarde era maravillosa y la Torre Eiffel se veía magnífica y en ese ambiente Naruto tomo a Hinata cuando todos están distraídos).

Hinata: Naruto-kun a donde vamos.

Naruto: Espera un momento más y sabrás porque nos fuimos de donde están los otros.

(Recurrieron el lugar hasta que encontraron una zona en donde casi no había nadie).

Naruto: Hinata-sama, sabes desde el momento en el que me besaste, tuve algo muy claro, te amo y aunque nuestra edad o nuestras condiciones sociales nos impide estar junto, quiero prometer algo.

Hinata: ¿Que me quiere prometer Naruto-kun?.

Naruto: Hinata, yo Naruto Uzumaki, te prometo que pase lo que pase yo te amare, hasta que me muera y pase lo que pase nunca, escuchalo bien, Hinata, yo nunca te dejare sola, y cuando tengamos edad suficiente para ser legalmente mayores de edad, nosotros seremos novios, eso es mi promesa, (saca una carta y un collar de perlas), está carta sellara nuestro pacto y el collar que te doy fue de mi madre, así que será un recordatorio de que amo tanto que una parte de mi ser estará contigo, aunque yo físicamente no lo esté.

Hinata: Naruto-kun eso es...

(En ese momento Naruto tomo a Hinata de sus manos y le dio un beso para sellar su promesa).

Hinata: Naruto-kun, yo, yo...

Continuará.

Gente que lee mi fic estoy muy apenado, por no haber podido actualizar mi fic, pero ya ven, soy muy mal organizado, pero aquí está este capítulo, espero que les guste, mañana publicare los dos capítulos que me faltan, like y comenta si te gusto el capitulo, soy tu amigo Kevin Jim, hasta mañana, sayonara.


	15. El destino cruel, una promesa de amor

Muy buenas noches tengan todos mis lectores, y como dice el dicho "lo prometido es deuda", este el primer capítulo de los dos que me faltan, espero sea de su agrado y puedan seguirme apoyando, recuerden que los personajes que utilizo no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto su autor, sin más que decir, comencemos.

Hinata: Naruto-kun eso es...

(En ese momento Naruto tomo a Hinata de sus manos y le dio un beso para sellar su promesa).

Hinata: Naruto-kun, yo, yo...no se que decir, la verdad nunca me espere estoy, pero realmente estoy feliz, porque ahora sé, que lo que yo siento sí es realmente, correspondido, no tengo palabras para poder expresar tanta felicidad que ahora tengo, Naruto-kun gracias por haber llegado a mi vida, eres la persona que le dio un nuevo sentido a mi vida, Naruto-kun yo te amo y estoy segura que en un futuro seremos felices.

Naruto: Hinata-sama de eso estoy seguro, tú y yo estaremos juntos por la eternidad, porque somos el uno para el otro.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, te puedo pedir un favor.

Naruto: Claro, el que sea, no tengo problema alguno.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, podrías dejar de llamarme "Hinata-sama", es un título que no me gusta, me hace ponerme en una situación en la cual pareciera que yo soy una persona superior a las demás, algo que no soy.

Naruto: Por supuesto, Hinata-sama, perdón, Hinata.

Hinata: Es mejor así, no lo crees Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Sí, aunque me tardare en acostumbrarme a decir así, ya me había encariñado con la otra forma de decirte, pero me gusta más está, además de que me hace sentir más confianza con mi futura novia.

Hinata: "¡Futura novia!".

Naruto: Pues sí, o qué creías, que mis palabras eran mentira, Hinata, cuando yo digo que seremos novios en un futuro, no miento.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, tus palabras me llenan de alegría, futuro novio.

(Naruto y Hinata comienzan a reír, pero Neji los interrumpe).

Neji: Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí, tan sólo, además no le avisaron a nadie que vendrían aquí, todos los están buscando, qué irresponsabilidad tienen ustedes dos.

Hinata: Lo siento, fue mi culpa yo quise venir a un lugar donde no hubiera mucha gente, para así poder descansar un poco.

Naruto: Neji-san, discúlpeme a mi yo debí haberles avisado que vendríamos a este lugar a descansar.

Neji: Está bien, comprendo la situación, pero aún así parecen muy sospechosos, espero no me estén mintiendo.

Hinata: No, claro que no Neji-onisan, nosotros sólo vinimos aquí para descansar.

Neji: Está bien, les creo, pero es mejor que vayamos a buscar a los demás, para que no sigan buscándolos y tampoco sigan preocupados por ustedes.

(Hinata, Neji y Naruto, comenzaron a buscar a todos, para no se preocuparon más por ellos, se encontraron todos y fueron regalado por Jiraiya quién se había preocupado por ambos, el día llegó a su fin, al igual que sus vacaciones, así que regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaron y fueron al aeropuerto, en donde tomaron su vuelo de regreso a casa, el viaje duró más que el de ida, pero al final llegar a la mansión Hyuga en donde Neji y Lee fueron a la casa de Neji a desempacar, por su parte todos los demás entraron a la casa principal y fueron recibidos por Hiashi quien parecía muy contento con su regreso).

Hiashi: Por fin han vuelto, creí que no regresaría, pero me alegra el podré volver a verlos y más aún a ti mi preciosa Hinata, te he extrañado mucho, (le da un abrazo a Hinata), ¿como les fue?.

Shizune: Muy bien señor Hiashi, fueron muy lindas y fascinantes vacaciones en Francia.

Jiraiya: La verdad no me la pasé nada mal señor Hiashi, muchas gracias por haber sido tan considerado conmigo.

Hiashi: No hay de que Jiraiya y Shizune, ustedes dos han trabajado mucho más desde que murió mi esposa y se las merecen mucho por sus grandes esfuerzos y tú Naruto, ¿como te la pasaste?.

Naruto: Me divertí mucho y conocí muchas cosas nuevas, sin duda fue una gran experiencia que jamás olvidaré, en Francia pasaron muchas cosas muy buenas, muchas gracias señor, por permitirme ir a esas vacaciones.

Hiashi: No ahí de que fue un gusto, al parecer aún falta mucho para el regreso a clases, así que le doy libre toda está semana, disfrutenlas mucho.

(Los tres le dieron las gracias a Hiashi y Jiraiya se quedó platicando Hiashi en el despacho del último).

Jiraiya: Así que por fin tomó una decisión para el futuro de su hija.

Hiashi: Sí Jiraiya, ya la he tomado, realmente fue muy difícil, pero creo que es la decisión correcta.

Jiraiya: Y entonces a, ¿cual escuela irá la pequeña Hinata?.

Hiashi: La mandare al Instituto de Señoritas de Konoha, creo que será la mejor opción para la seguridad de ella y aunque no la veremos mucho ahora, creo que eso es lo mejor.

Jiraiya: Eso es algo que no me esperaba, pero aún así respeto su decisión, y cuando le piensa decir la noticia a la pequeña.

Hiashi: Se la diré después de está semana.

Jiraiya: Entonces, creo que los servicios de Naruto ya no serán requeridos.

Hiashi: No está usted equivocado, él seguirá trabajando aquí, sólo que ahora cuidara de mi hija más pequeña, eso será algo más fácil, que le dará más tiempo libre, además de que a el lo quiero, para que cuando Hinata termine sus estudios de la primaria, vuelva a trabajar de guardaespaldas de Hinata.

Jiraiya: Veo que ya lo tiene todo planeado, está bien yo mismo le diré a Naruto cuando termine esta semana.

Hiashi: Muchas gracias, bueno ya se puede retirar, disfrute de sus vacaciones señor Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Claro, de eso no tenga duda.

(La semana pasó rápido y la noticia tuvo que llegar a todos, por supuesto Naruto fue el primero en estar inconforme con la situación, pero al final termino aceptando todo al igual que Hinata, quién todas las vacaciones restantes se la pasó muy distante, haciéndose a la idea de ya no poder ver a su Naruto, tanto como ella quisiera, el último día cuando Hinata partirá a nueva escuela, fue el momento de las despedidas, todos parecían muy tristes por la la partida de Hinata y en todo el día Naruto no había estado, pero al último momento cuando parecía que Hinata iría sin ver por última vez a su único amor, Naruto llegó y se la llevó a un lugar en donde nadie los podía molestar).

Naruto: Hinata nunca pensé que esto pasaría, te has vuelto la persona más importante para mi, pero aún así sé que no lo dejaras de ser, Hinata sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea y cuando te sientas sola recuerda que yo estoy para ti siempre, también recuerda lo que te dije el día en que tuvimos en la Torre Eiffel, ese collar que tienes en tu cuello es el recuerdo presente del amor que yo tengo te tengo, (saca una carta y se la da a Hinata), por favor cuando te sientas triste, lee esa carta, te ayudará en todo momento y recuerda algo, Hinata yo te amo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, no se que decir yo, no se que haré, ahora que ya no tenga, eres la persona que le da una razón de ser a mi vida, pero tengo algo muy presente, esto no es una despedida, es sólo un hasta luego, porque yo regresaré, para cumplir la promesa de amor que tenemos, Naruto-kun yo te amo.

(Naruto y Hinata se dijeron el último beso, que tendrían en muchos años, regresaron a donde se encontraban los demás y Hinata se fue pero se fue con la convicción de volver para cumplir su promesa de amor).

Continuará.

Perdón por todos e tenido una semana bastante complicada, pero como lo prometí este es el primer capítulo recuerden que falta otro pero, como ya me es costumbre tengo tarea así que a más tardar a las 12:40 hora de México subiré el otro, like y comenta si te gusto, soy su Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	16. Un recuento

Hola una vez más, gracias a todos los que han apoyado el pasado capítulo y la historia en general ustedes son los mejores, lo saben, este capítulo será aún mejor y será años después de la partida de Hinata a su nueva escuela, los personajes que utilizo para la historia no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto su autor, con esto comencemos.

Hinata narrando: Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vi a Naruto-kun, mi hermana Hanabi, me ha dicho que siempre que habla de mi lo hace con mucha nostalgia y siempre le dice, que él aún me sigue amando, pero aún así hace mucho que no nos vemos, ya que cuando yo tenía vacaciones, el salía de la mansión a hacer otras cosas, así que por los últimos seis años no nos hemos podido ver, pero yo en a tesoro las dos cartas y el collar que el me dio, son mi mayor tesoro, por fin he salido de esa horrible escuela nunca me dejaron hacer algo que me gustara, pero ahora por fin mi padre me ha inscrito en el Instituto Konoha, del cual a mi consideración yo nunca debe de salir.

Shizune: Hinata-sama, por fin ha llegado, hace mucho que no la había visto, a cambiado muchísimo en estos meses, ahora está más alta, (abraza a Hinata), la estaré mucho, me da mucho gusto que ya está aquí.

Hinata: A mi también me da mucho gusto el poder volver a verla y por lo que veo los años le han asentado muy bien, ahora se ve bastante hermosa.

Shizune: Me halaga con sus palabras, pero será mejor que vaya con su padre que la debe de estar esperando con ansias.

Hinata: Por supuesto, sólo una pregunta antes de irme, ¿donde está Hanabi?.

Shizune: Salió con Naruto-san para comprarte un regalo de bienvenida.

Hinata: Ya veo, espero que regresen pronto, tengo mucho que platicar con ellos, pero bueno, voy a ver a mi padre, que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, nos vemos luego nana, fue un gusto volver a verla.

Shizune: Digo lo mismo, que gusto que ya esté aquí de nuevo.

(Hinata fue directo al despacho de Hiashi, para poder verlo).

Hinata (tocando la puerta): Puedo pasar padre.

Hiashi: Claro, te está esperando desde hace mucho tiempo Hinata.

Hinata: Padre, me da mucho gusto él podré verte de nuevo.

Hiashi (se levanta de su silla y abraza a Hinata): Mi Hinata, hace mucho que no te veía, pensé que no volverías, pero ahora que estas aquí no dejaré que te vayas, además, veo que has crecido mucho y ahora eres toda una señorita.

Hinata: Veo que todos dicen, lo mismo de mi, pero no he crecido tanto, oh bueno eso es lo yo pienso.

Hiashi: Estas muy hermosa, me recuerdas mucho a tú madre, eres su viva imágen y sin duda eres como ella, pero bueno basta de sentimentalismos, creo que es mejor que vayas a desempacar y te reintegres a tú cuarto.

Hinata: Claro padre, me da mucho gusto verte y saber que aún eres muy guapo, pero bueno, me voy, nos vemos en la cena.

Hiashi: Claro Hinata, nos vemos después.

(Hinata comenzó a caminar en dirección a su cuarto y al ver de nuevo su casa comenzó a tener sentimentalismos, ya que todo le traía recuerdos, de cuando era pequeña y al pasar por el cuarto de Naruto, sintió un poco de curiosidad, por saber cómo sería Naruto, así que decir entrar).

Hinata: Vaya parece, que ahora es más responsable, que hace años, espero ya con muchas ansias el volver a verlo, (en ese momento vio una nota que estaba en su cama así que decidió ver de qué se trataba).

Nota: "Hinata se que tendras un poco de curiosidad de saber como soy ahora, así que decidí arreglar mi cuarto, ya que era un desastre, se que no nos hemos visto, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo aún sigo recordando la promesa de amor que te hice, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado y en la escuela hay un grupo de chicas que me acosan, te digo esto para que estés enterada, su líder es una tal Shion, pero bueno, es mejor que lo hablemos en persona, espera un poco más tuve que salir por tu regalo, pero ya nos vemos, Naruto.

Posdata: Te amo".

Hinata: Naruto-kun aún me recuerdo, además, que ya tenía previsto que yo entraría a este cuarto, por lo que veo es bastante inteligente, ¡Naruto-kun te espero con ansias¡, y más aún espero saber que a pasado desde la última vez que te vi, además de que quiero saber de esa tal Shion, nadie me quitara a mi Naruto-kun, eso jamás.

(Hinata salió del cuarto de Naruto y sabio al suyo, comenzó a desempacar, y algún tocó su puerta).

Hanabi (tocando la puerta): Puedo pasar, Hinata, tengo un regalo para ti.

Hinata: Claro pasa, te quiero ver.

Hanabi: Hermana, hace mucho que no nos vemos, te ves más mujer, su duda le gustará más ahora a Naruto que ha esperado mucho tu regreso.

Hinata (sonrojada): Pero que cosas dices hermanita, yo no he cambiado mucho, además por si tu lo sabes, yo y Naruto hemos decidido no ser novio por el momento, por cierto donde está el.

Hanabi: Pues está abajo, me dijo que yo viniera a verte antes, porque él tenía que arreglar unos detalles para darte una sorpresa.

Hinata: Ya veo, Hanabi, ahora que te veo más detalladamente, (comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de ella), tú has cambiado mucho más que yo, te ves bastante bien y dime, tú tienes novio o algún pretendiente.

Hanabi (sonrojada): Bueno, en eso estas en lo cierto, yo he cambiado mucho, pero yo, tener novio, no aún no, aunque, sí creo que sí tengo un pretendiente.

Hinata (emocionada): Sí, háblame de él quién es lo conozco.

Hanabi: Pues creo que no, su nombre es Konohamaru Sarutobi, pero no es la gran cosa, es como Naruto o más bien es su aprendiz en todo.

Hinata: Ya veo, ese tal Konohamaru, creo que lo conozco, es un castaño con los marrones, no es así.

Hanabi: Sí así es, pero no es la gran cosa, mejor cuéntame como has estado, en el tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

Hinata: Pues, bien en lo que cabe, sólo que ya quiero quitarme de la cabeza esa horrible escuela, todas mis compañeras eran unas presumidas, pero bueno estoy aquí.

Hanabi: Ya veo, entonces no me recomiendan irme a estudiar a esa escuela.

Hinata: ¡No!, claro que no, ni siquiera lo piense es un martirio.

Hanabi (escucha algo): Creo que alguien viene a verte.

Hinata: No me digas que estás pensando en que es Naruto-kun.

Hanabi: Pues yo no pensé en él, pero si tú lo dices, es muy probable que si sea el, mejor abre la puerta y te quitas las dudas.

Hinata: Sí, quién es.

Desconocido: Etto, yo, he, soy Naruto Uzumaki puedo pasar por favor.

Hinata: Si, Naruto-kun pasa.

(Naruto pasa y al ver a Hija queda con la boca abierta al ver lo hermosa que estaba Hinata).

Hanabi: Creo que es mejor que me vaya, aquí se ve que se va a poner muy romántico, nos vemos.

Hinata: No Hanabi, a donde vas y me regala.

Hanabi: Así tú regalo, al rato te lo doy, creo que vas a estar muy ocupada, (comienza a caminar a la salida y le habla al oído a Naruto), oye Naruto, es mejor que cierres la boca o se te va ha meter una mosca.

Naruto: Por supuesto, nos vemos Hanabi.

Hinata: Hola, Naruto-kun como has estado, te...

(En ese momento, Naruto le da un beso de bienvenida a Hinata y los dos comienzan a llorar).

Naruto: Hinata, pensé que jamás volverías, yo te extrañeza mucho, por favor promete que jamás te volverá a alejar de mi, mi vida sin ti perdió mucho sentido, yo no puedo, ni debo estar sin ti.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, te extrañeza mucho, en esa escuela lo único que me mantuvo viva, fueron tus carta y el saber que tú me esperabas, Naruto-kun, yo te amo.

Naruto: Hinata espere mucho por ti, (saca una bolsa), Hinata esto es para ti es con mucho cariño,

Hinata: ¿Que es Naruto-kun?.

Naruto: Hinata eso es...

Continuará.

Espero y este capítulo les guste, se que tal vez fue algo rápido, pero fue para una causa muy buena, ya que se viene lo mejor, sí te gusto esto, apoyarme con tu like y comenta lo que crees que pasará, los quiero mucho, yo soy tú amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	17. Un futuro prometedor

Buenas dias mis queridos lectores, perdón les pido por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero como muchos se habrán dado cuenta comencé un nuevo proyecto, pero ese no es el asunto, esta capitulo sera mucho mejor, espero les guste y me puedan seguir apoyando, ademas, en un momento se presentara mi nueva colaboradora y administradora Lizbeth Carmona, ella se encargara de ayudarme en todos mis fics, después de eso breves anuncios, comencemos.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, te extrañeza mucho, en esa escuela lo único que me mantuvo viva, fueron tus carta y el saber que tú me esperabas,

Naruto-kun, yo te amo.

Naruto: Hinata espere mucho por ti, (saca una bolsa), Hinata esto es para ti es con mucho cariño,

Hinata: ¿Que es Naruto-kun?.

Naruto: Hinata eso es... Hinata, creíste que te iba a dar tu regalo así sin mas, tu eres la persona mas importante en mi vida, así que pensé que debería hacer algo muy importante, para ti, pero antes quisiera saber si estas de acuerdo con lo que te quiero proponer.

Hinata: Pues no se, eso parece muy interesante Naruto-kun, pero no se siento, por como me miras que será bastante arriesgado y me preocupa que sí hacemos lo que tú me pides descubra todos nuestros planes y nos separen y eso sería algo que no podría soportar, sí sólo pensar no estar a tú lado me pone mal.

Naruto: Hinata, te prometo que no será nada malo, además sí eso te preocupa, en este mismo instante puedo ir con tú padre y con el sabio pervertido y contarles nuestra situación o es más renunciar sí es necesario, pero quiero que estés segura que no te dejare más, Hinata confía en mi, no pasará nada malo, sólo te pido que tengas confianza en mi.

Hinata: Naruto, por favor, ni siquiera pienses en hacer alguna de esas cosas, no quiero que hagas tales cosas, ya que sí las haces no podremos, estar tanto tiempo juntos, como yo tanto e deseado.

Naruto: Está bien, comprendo muy bien tus palabras, pero ahora quiero que escuché un poco de lo que tengo planeado hacer contigo mañana.

Hinata: Claro, Naruto-kun sólo espero que me digas todo.

Naruto: Bueno, la verdad tenía planeado salir todo el día contigo, tal vez ir al cine y hacer más cosas que no te diré, porque quiero que sea una sorpresa, claro que todo será con un pretexto que yo y Hanabi hemos planeado.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, sabes que no me gusta que las personas mientan, pero en este caso haré una exención, ha y Naruto-kun ere muy malo.

Naruto: ¿Por que dices eso?.

Hinata: Porque, no me quieres decir que más pasará, pero bueno eso me gusta, te has vuelto una caja de sorpresas Naruto-kun y eso es algo que me agrada más de ti.

Naruto: Hinata, tú te haz vuelto más hermosa de lo que ya eras y veo en ti muchos secretos que quiero descubrir, pero bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente charla para el día de hoy, nos veremos mañana, (acerca a Hinata y le da un beso en la frente, después de eso comienza a caminar a la salida), dejare esto por aquí, adiós Hinata, cada día me enamora más de ti.

Hinata pensamiento: Naruto-kun etto... Eso era algo que no me esperaba, pero me gusta mucho, te haz vuelto un chico muy interesante, además que será lo que dejó.

(Hinata va justo al lugar en donde Naruto había dejado algo).

Hinata pensamiento: Que será lo que está dentro de esa caja, (toma la caja que Naruto había dejado y descubre una llave y una carta, toma las dos cosas y comienza a leer la carta).

La carta dice:

"Hinata se que te estará preguntando el porque de la llave, la llave habré una caja que tendrá dos sorpresas, espero que te guste lo que tengo planeado para ti, Hinata, sabes durante todo el tiempo que no estuvieste, estuve pensando, el porque de las cosas, sin duda pensé que el destino era muy cruel y no quería que nosotros fuéramos felices, es por eso que siempre me escondía cuando tú regresaba a la mansión, pero en un de mis vidas, el sabio pervertido me enseñó algo muy valioso, el me explicó que cuando se quiere algo o se desea a una persona, se tiene que sufrir para poder obtenerla, porque las cosas no son tan fáciles y eso yo creo que fue lo que pasó, los dos tenemos que luchar contra todo, para conseguir estar juntos, ya que sí no lo hacemos tal vez el tiempo nos separe, pero yo me propuse en mi corazón, luchar contra todo, porque se que tú vales eso y más, y no sólo por eso, sí no porque yo te amo y daré todo por ti sí es necesario, Hinata yo te amo y nada cambiara este sentir mío.

Posdata: Espera un poco más y sabrás que la espera valió la pena".

Hinata: Naruto-kun, eso es lo mismo que yo pensé, yo no temo darlo todo por ti, ¡porque yo te amo!.

(La noche llegó en Japón y mientras está pasaba, el futuro parecía estar pintado para que los dos jóvenes fueran felices, o eso creían, ya que una persona se proponía con todo su corazón hacer que Naruto fuera su novio, a la mañana siguiente el Sol había salido y Naruto estaba listo para un día que sin duda estaría marcado para siempre en sus vidas).

Naruto: Ya tengo todo listo, pero no se será momento de proponerse lo, ¡no mejor mañana!, ¡no se lo propondré hoy¡, !¡no mejor mañana!, ¡no hoy lo debo de hacer¡, sí lo haré hoy, ¡porque yo soy Naruto Uzumaki lo haré¡.

(Se escucho algo afuera de su cuarto y habré la ventana).

Naruto: ¿Que haces aquí Hanabi?.

Hanabi: Yo, sólo pasaba por el jardín y escuché unos gritos, y decidí investigar que es lo que pasaba, pero me encontré contigo teniendo problemas, para decidir lo que hará, Naruto, no seas tonto, tú y mi hermana se quieren mucho, o más bien se aman, deja de ser tan indeciso, declararle tu amor, se que ella aceptará ser tú novia.

Naruto: Pero, yo tengo una promesa con ella y...

Hanabi: Naruto, ¿quiere a mi hermana sí o no?.

Naruto: Por supuesto que sí, pero y la promesa que yo le hice.

Hanabi: La promesa que, lo que importa es el aquí y ahora, sí tanto la amas deja de tener dudas y haz lo que demás hacer.

Naruto: Hanabi, muchas gracias por tus palabras, ahora ya no tengo dudas, adiós.

Hanabi: De nada, futuro cuñado.

Naruto: Hanabi, recuerda que debes de irte conmigo y con Hinata para que no sospechen.

Hanabi: Claro, no problema.

(Después de unas hora Naruto sólo esperaba por Hyugas, que ya estaban listas también).

Naruto: Hinata te ves de lo mejor, estas lista para el mejor día que has tenido hasta hoy.

Hinata: Por supuesto.

(Los tres se proponían salir de la mansión, pero Shizune los detuvo).

Shizune: ¿A donde creen que van ustedes?.

Naruto: Pues, verá Hanabi quería salir a pasear con Hinata y bueno, pues yo las tengo que acompañar, ya que soy el guardaespaldas de Hinata-sama.

Shizune: Pues no se, como que algo se ve sospechoso con ustedes tres.

Hinata: Son sólo ocurrencias que usted tiene, que podemos hacer de malo, nosotros tres, no te preocupes nana, te aseguro que no pasará nada malo, para eso nos acompaña Naruto-kun.

Shizune: Pues no se, tal ves sea yo, que no me siento bien y estoy un poco paranoica, está bien, sólo cuídense, te las encargó mucho Naruto-san, sí llega a pasar algo malo avísanos lo más rápido posible.

Hanabi: No pasará nado, no te preocupes, bueno nos vemos después, adiós.

Shizune: Sí claro adiós.

(Los tres chicos salen de la mansión Hyuga).

Hanabi: Eso estuvo muy cerca pensé que nos descubriría.

Naruto: Sí, yo también, Hanabi nos vemos a las cinco, ¡no se te vaya ha olvidar!.

Hanabi: Entiendo, nos veremos luego.

Hinata: Hanabi, y tú, ¿a donde iras?.

Hanabi: Yo iré con unas amigas, no te preocupes, que se diviertan, cuídense, adiós.

Hinata: Esa Hanabi, puede ser un dolor de cabeza.

Naruto: Dímelo a mi, pero bueno, Hinata estas lista.

Hinata: ¡Si!.

Naruto: Pues vámonos...

Continuará.

Chicos espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que hoy son dos capítulos así que espero les gusté, like y cometa, nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, soy Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	18. Lamentos del pasado

Buenos dias tengan todos ustedes, mis ambos lectores, lamento la demora, pero no les voy a mentir, me dio hambre y es por eso que me tarde en hacer el capítulo, recuerden que los personajes que uso no son míos son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, comencemos.

Naruto: Hinata estas lista.

Hinata: ¡Si!.

Naruto: Pues vámonos, tuve muchas dudas para decidir a donde te llevaría, pero al final, supe donde deberíamos ir, primero debemos de ir con mi amiga Sakura, la recuerdas verdad Hinata.

Hinata: Por supuesto que sí, es una pelirosa, de ojos verdes no es así.

Naruto: Sí ella es.

Hinata: Y, ¿para que vamos con ella Naruto-kun?.

Naruto: Pues verás, ella fue una de las asesoras que tuve para decidirme que haría en está cita, así que me dijo que su mamá cocina muy bien, así que le pedía su mamá que cocinar para nosotros dos.

Hinata: Ya veo, al parecer ya tenías todo planeado, pero que hubiera pasado Naruto-kun, sí yo no hubiera aceptado venir a está cita.

Naruto: Pues, primeramente te hubiera rogado hasta que aceptará mi propuesta, pero sí a pesar de eso hubieras seguido con tú negativa, me hubiera puesto muy triste y habría cancelado todo.

Hinata: Entonces que bueno que acepte, porque sí no hubieras perdido mucho dinero.

Naruto: Pues, la verdad sí, en fin, ya llegamos, aquí es donde vive Sakura y pasando la vuelta en la penúltima calle es donde está casa.

Hinata: Pues que bonito vecindario, ahora que lo pienso jamás me habías dicho donde vives.

Naruto: ¡Oh!, pues ya sabes donde vivo, cuando no este en tú casa ya sabes donde buscarme, (tocando), hola, hay algún en casa, soy yo Naruto, hola.

Sakura (abriendo la puerta): Hola Naruto, hola Hinata, al fin haz bueno, Naruto estuvo esperando por ti mucho tiempo, (se acerca a Hinata y le susurra al oído), y muchas veces tuve que consolarse ya que el pobre está muy mal por tú partida, pero desde que supo que volverías, comenzó a planear muchas cosas que harían cuando tú volvieras, en fin, bienes por la comida no es así Naruto.

Naruto: Sí Sakura-chan, por eso viene.

Sakura: Pues mi mamá no está, pero me dejó la comida, junto con algunas cosas.

Naruto (tomando una canasta): Sakura-chan fue un gusto verte, me gustaría platicar más tiempo contigo pero como verás tengo muchas cosas de que platicar con Hinata, luego te llamó, adiós.

Sakura: Nos vemos y espero que la pasen muy bien, que bueno que ya haz vuelto Hinata, espero hablar otro día contigo, adiós.

Hinata: Y ahora a donde vamos Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Pues verás, como hace un buen tiempo que no hablamos, quisiera platicar contigo y decidí que sería bueno ir un parque platicar y comer cosas deliciosas.

Hinata: Muchas gracias Naruto-kun por preocuparte por mi, realmente eres muy bueno conmigo.

Naruto: No tienes nada porque agradecerme, además, recuerda que soy tú guardaespaldas y debo de velar por ti, además tú eres mi futura novia y creo que para que quieras estar conmigo, debo de dejar una buena impresión contigo y con todos para que puedan aceptar nuestra relación, no crees Hinata.

Hinata: Naruto cada día me dejas impresionado, no sólo quieres quedar bien conmigo, sí no también con el resto de mi familia, eres el mejor, deberás.

(Continuaron caminado hasta que se encontraron con un bello lugar para comer y conversar).

Hinata: Que te parece está banca, es muy bonita, además, tiene una buena vista al lago.

Naruto: Es cierto es un buen lugar, para estar aquí, siéntate por favor Hinata.

Hinata: Muchas gracias, que caballeroso eres.

Naruto: Y ahora que ya estamos aquí, te gustaría comer o quieres platicar de algo.

Hinata: Me gustaría, charlar contigo Naruto-kun, hace mucho tiempo que no platico con alguien que no sea mujer.

Naruto: Eso el lo que veo, y que me cuentas, ¿como te fue en ese lugar?, ¿como era?, cuéntame todo, quisiera saber todo lo que te pasó en el tiempo en que no estuvimos juntos.

Hinata: Pues que te puedo contar, la verdad era un lugar bastante, desagradable a mi gusto, tenía una decoración bastante mala, parecía una cárcel y además, casi todas las chicas que estaban ahí en el internado eran una presumidas, es horrible ese lugar, por suerte me encontré a una chica muy buena, su nombre es Temari, ella es una chica muy inteligente y aunque no tiene un carácter muy bonito, después de tratarla es muy buena, sin ella ni tus cartas, lo más seguro que hubiera quedado loca.

Naruto: Vaya, pareciera ser que tú padre te envió a un infierno, pero lo mejor de todo es que ya estas de vuelta.

Hinata: Sí eso es lo mejor, pero bueno, mejor cuéntame más acerca de ti, te la debiste haber pasado mejor que yo, no es así Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Pues la verdad no, la vida sin ti era muy aburrida, en la escuela nadie me así caso a excepción, claro de Sakura y su amiga Ino, ellas son muy buenas, pero todo cambio, este último año en donde un grupo de chicas, comenzaron acosarme, todas liberadas por una chica llamada Shion, ella es un dolor de cabeza, está obsesionada conmigo, afortunadamente, Sakura e Ino, estuvieron conmigo para protegerme de esas chicas, y tú hermana también me hizo más fácil estar sin ti, ella es una gran chica, sin duda te admira demasiado y gracias a ella y mis preciados recuerdos tuyos, la llama de mi amor por ti nunca dejó de arder, más bien se diría que arde más que nunca.

Hinata (un poco molesta): Al parecer algunas chicas alteren robarme a mi chico, eso no lo puedo permitir, además dices que te acosan, veo que me debo de encargar de algunas cuantas chicas.

Naruto: Vamos, Hinata, no me digas que estas celosa, sabes que yo te amo a ti más que a cualquier cosa, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

Hinata (con tono sarcástico y un poco enojada): Ja, crees que yo podría estar celosa de unas cuantas chicas, que lo único que hacen es acosarme a mi chico, no Naruto-kun no estoy celosa, más bien estoy furiosa, esas chicas se metieron con mi chico y juro que me las pagaran algún día, deberás.

Naruto: Hinata cálmate, creo que es mejor que

cambiemos de tema, sí sigue así te saldrán llamas por todos lados, mira para que veas, te daré tú regalo de bienvenida.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, ¿que es?.

Naruto: Hinata, por favor acércate, (Hinata se acerca y Naruto le da un beso), y bueno que te pareció mi regalo, no fue fantástico.

Hinata: Eso era mi regalo, no digo que no me gusté pero, yo esperaba otra cosa, además, para que traje está tonto llave es mejor que la tire.

Naruto (con un tono de preocupación): No Hinata, no hagas eso, por favor.

Hinata: Creo que eres un mentiroso y está llave en realidad sí abre una caja que tú me prometiste.

Naruto: Hinata, eres muy inteligente, jamás te podría engañar, sí esa llave abre una caja, (Naruto saca una caja de madera muy finalmente tallada), creo que lo que está aquí te gustará mucho, por favor abre la caja Hinata.

(Hinata abre la caja, la cual contiene una carta y un pequeño libro).

Naruto: La carta me fue muy difícil conseguir, pero al final Hiashi decidió dármela, esa carta la escribió tú madre antes de morir, tú padre me dijo, que un día antes de su muerte, tú madre escribió esa carta, lo más seguro, es que tú madre ya presenta su muerte, el libro es algo que yo comencé a escribir, es una pequeña novela con algunos dibujos, se llama: Más aya de mi corazón (El guardaespaldas), este libro será donde contemos nuestras memorias.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, sabes estos regalos son los mejores que algún me pudo haber dado, ere el mejor.

Naruto: Quieres que lea la carta.

Hinata: Sí, pero aquí no podríamos regresar a casa, creo que sería mejor ahí,

Naruto: Sí, por supuesto, sólo déjame avisarle a Hanabi.

Hinata (con tono nostálgico): Naruto-kun, muchas gracias por el libro, espero que me lo leas y podamos seguir escribiendo su continuación juntos...

Continuará.

A mis lectores mucha gracias por leer este fic, saben que los apreció mucho a todos, espero que les siga juntando, apoyen con su like y comenta, me gusta leer sus comentarios y a mi administradora y futura escritora en conjunto Lizbeth Carmona, también, me despido, soy Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	19. Recuerdo doloroso, yo estaré a tu lado

Hola a todos y cada uno de mis lectores, me da mucho gusto una vez más poder estar aquí con ustedes, (con tono nostálgico), como pasa el tiempo o no lo creen, ya llegamos a los 19 capítulos, recuerdo cuando comenzamos y ahora como pasa el tiempo, bueno ya me voy a llorar pero antes les dejó el capítulo, recuerden los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, comencemos.

Hinata (con tono nostálgico): Naruto-kun, muchas gracias por el libro, espero que me lo leas y podamos seguir escribiendo su continuación juntos, pero es mejor que nos vayamos, creo que fueron muchas emociones para este paseo, lamento haber arruinada todo lo que tenías planeado, pero la verdad lo de la carta me afecto mucho, espero que no estés enojado conmigo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hinata no te preocupes por nada, lo más importante es que tú estés bien y Hinata nunca estaría enojado contigo, tú eres grandiosa.

Hinata (abraza a Naruto: Naruto-kun, muchas gracias por estar aquí en este momento, la verdad tú me reconfortas, me vuelves una persona más fuerte.

(Después de esas palabras, Naruto y Hinata regresaron a la mansión Hyuga, en donde se encontraba Hanabi esperandolos).

Hanabi: Están bien, Naruto sonaste muy serio, ¿que pasó?.

Naruto: Por favor, Hanabi no hablas tan fuerte nos podrían escuchar, (se acerca Naruto con Hanabi y le susurra), le di la carta que tú mamá le hizo antes de morir y pues se puso mal.

Hanabi: Ya veo era eso, Hinata quieres hablar, se que tal vez lo de la carta sea demasiado fuera para ti, pero recuerda que nosotros estamos aquí, sí no te sientes bien habla conmigo, que para eso soy tú hermana.

Hinata: Muchas gracias Hanabi, pero desearía estar sola, creo que eso me hará bien.

Naruto: Y yo que, sí quieres te puedo hacer compañía.

Hinata: Muchas gracias Naruto-kun pero como le dije a Hanabi, quiero estar sola, espero puedas comprenderme.

Naruto: Está bien te entiendo, pero recuerda que yo estoy para ti incondicionalmente.

Hinata: Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun, nos vemos luego.

(Después de esa despedida Hinata entro a la mansión directo a su cuarto y lo cerro con seguro y comenzó a llorar, tomo la carta de su madre y como a leerla).

Carta:

"Hinata mi amor, sí estas leyendo esto es por que mis mayores temores se hicieron realidad y ya no estoy contigo, Hinata lamento mucho el no poder estar contigo, no poder estar con nadie, espero me puedas perdonar por eso, Hinata se que tal vez el futuro que te espere sea doloroso y con muchas pruebas, pero debes ser fuerte, recuerda no causarle problemas a tú padre, se una mujer buena, ayuda en casa, busca un hombre bueno que te ama como tú a el y sobre todas las cosas Hinata, vive una vida buena, disfruta de todas las cosas que hagas, no te arrepientas de tus decisiones, recuerda que el tiempo va y viene pero lo que hacemos con el perdura para siempre, ahí muchas cosas más que te quisiera decir, quisiera estar contigo y protegerte de todas las cosas, pero el destino a veces es cruel con las personas, pero recuerda esto Hinata yo te amo y espero que algún día nos podamos ver, yo te amo".

Hinata (llorando): Madre quisiera estar contigo, pero no puedo, el destino nos separó y la única cosa que puedo hacer es cumplir lo que tú me haz encomendado, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, he encontrado a un chico que me gusta mucho, es muy atento conmigo y con toda la familia, deberías verlo, tú pequeña hija Hanabi también a crecido y es una niña muy buena aunque es muy travieso, madre te estaño mucho pero se que algún día nos veremos, pero por el momento espero que estés bien en donde sea que te encuentre y no te preocupes por nosotros, yo los protegere a todo, te amo mucho y espero que este bien.

Naruto (tocando la puerta): Hinata te encuentras bien, hace un buen rato que estoy aquí escuchando y creo que no estas bien, puedo pasar Hinata estoy muy preocupado por ti, por favor déjame pasar Hinata.

Hinata (tono triste): Pasa Naruto-kun, (Naruto pasa), yo a ti no te puedo esconder nada, me ayudaría mucho que tú estuvieras a mi lado.

Naruto: No te preocupes, recuerda que los dos hicimos una promesa de esto juntos pase lo que pase, Hinata sí tienes que llorar o hacer otra cosa hazlo, pero no es bueno que te quédese con algo desahogate que yo estoy aquí para ti.

Hinata: Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, me gustaría que me escucharses.

Naruto: Por supuesto, tú pide lo que quieras.

Hinata (llorando): Naruto-kun ya no puedo más, durante estos casi siete años he tratado de ser fuerte, pero ya no puedo más, mi madre murió y yo no puedo creerlo, ella sabía o presenta que lago malo le pasaría pero, aún así es día en el cual murió ella decidió salir a pesar de eso, yo debí hacerla detenido, pero no lo hice to fue mi culpa, yo debería haber uerto junto con mi madre y mi tío, pero...

Naruto (le coloca su dedo en la boca de Hinata para que no siga hablando): Hinata por favor no digas esas cosas, se cual es el dolor par el que pasas, yo también lo he tenido, pero no debes de culparte, sí las cosas no hubieran pasado así tú y yo no nos hubiéramos conocido, Hinata tú madre murió sabiendo que tú estarías bien, tienes a tú padre, a tú hermana y me tienes a mi, aún somos muy jóvenes, hay un futuro por vivir, no deberías de pensar esas cosas, (Naruto comienza a llorar), mis padres también murieron, murieron protegiendo a mi, pero yo no me culpo se que lo hicieron por que sí amor era tanto para dar sus vidas, así tú madre y tú tío ellos dieron sus vidas por toda la familia, recuerda que ella te ama, Hinata crees que sí te viera en este momento estaría contenta.

Hinata: No.

Naruto: Ya ves, se feliz y sólo preocupate por tú felicidad.

(Los dos chicos siguieron hablando de sus penas hasta que la noche callo y ambas sucumbieron ante el sueño, ya en la mañana el sol estaba en lo alto cuando ambos despertaron).

Naruto: Hinata que haces en mi cuarto, no se supone que deberías estar en tú cuarto no aquí conmigo.

Hinata (sonrojada): Más bien, Naruto-kun tú que haces aquí, mi es mi cuarto.

Naruto: Es verdad, sí es tú cuarto, al parecer nos quedamos dormidos en tú cuarto.

Hinata: Naruto sí alguien sabe que estas aquí van a pensar cosas malas.

Naruto: Hinata me voy, no quiero que alguien me vea aquí en tú cuarto y pueda pensar malas cosas de ambos.

Hinata: Sí es mejor que te vayas Naruto-kun, luego nos vemos.

(Las vacaciones siguieron su rumbo y llegaron a su fin, sin nada está nunca etapa estaría cargada de nuevas emociones, pero los dos ahora estarían juntos para afrontar las adversidades).

Naruto: Hinata, ya estas lista para tú primer día de clases, esto será emocionante, recuerda que las cosas cambiaron un poco en el tiempo en que tú no estuviste, espero que no te pongas celosa por mi nuevo club de fans.

Hinata: Estoy lista para todo y tú club de fans me tiene sin cuidad, por tú eres mío y de nadie más Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hinata en eso tienes razón, bueno vámonos.

Continuará.

Muchachos espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, a verdad fue un poco difícil para mi ya que me conecta mucho en la parte de la carta, bueno me despido, se que dije que habría un capítulo más pero no me siento bien así que Sara para mañana, les doy spoiler mañana ser el título: " Hinata vs. Shion por tú amor" recuerden que mis fic son en colaboración con Lizbeth Carmona, nos vemos hasta la próxima soy Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	20. Hinata vs Shion por tu amor

Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes mis lectores, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído está y todas mis historia, ya estoy de vuelta tuve algunos problemitas con mi cabeza, pero ya estoy de regreso, recuerden que los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, les dejo ahora este capítulo.

Hinata: Estoy lista para todo y tú club de fans me tiene sin cuidado, por tú eres mío y de nadie más Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Hinata en eso tienes razón, yo soy todo para ti, bueno vámonos.

Hinata: Sí vámonos ya o se nos hará tarde.

Hanabi: Oigan ustedes dos espérenme, yo todavía falto.

Naruto: Ahí Hanabi, perderme es que estoy emocionado por enseñarle cómo han cambiado todos en la escuela.

Hanabi: Entiendo, pero ahora vamos.

(Pasarán varios minutos hasta que llegaron al Instituto Konoha, donde se tuvieron que separar todos, Naruto como siempre se reunió con su mejor amigo Sasuke).

Naruto: Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo te la pasaste en tus vacaciones?.

Sasuke: Como siempre sólo como un perro y haciendo algunos trabajos, pero más que todo aburrido.

Naruto: Ya veo, pues como no estarlo si sigues con esa cara terminaras solo y ya no le gustaras a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke: Por favor Naruto no digas tonterías, a mi no me gusta nadie, pero mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿cómo te fue a ti?.

Naruto: Pues a mi muy bien por fin regreso mi adorada Hinata y aunque tuvimos momentos tristes por algunas situaciones, me la pase muy bien.

Sasuke: Bueno, al menos a uno de los dos le fue bien en estas vacaciones y donde está tu enamorada, no me digas que se enojo contigo, eres un idiota Naruto.

Naruto: Pero qué dices sí tú eres el idiota, Hinata se quedó con la directora es por eso que no está aquí, ya verás cuando te la presente quedarás impactado con su belleza, pero lo malo será, que es toda mía.

Sasuke: Como digas, hasta el momento sólo una mujer me ha impactado de tal maneras y no creo que algo así se pueda repetir, Naruto mira creo que ya comenzaron los menos malos.

Naruto (voltea): Y que lo digas ya vienen tus admiradoras.

Sasuke: Y las tuyas también.

Naruto: Espero que no vengan a causar problemas y más ahora que mi Hinata a llegado, tendré que hacer algo para que no suceda nada malo.

(Las chicas comienzan a suspirar a gritar por todos lados Naruto-sempai y Sasuke-sempai y en ese mismo momento la máxima admiradora de Naruto llega).

Shion: Naruto-kun mi amor, ¿cómo has estado?.

Naruto (con un tono de desagrado): Pues estaba bien hasta que tú llegaste y comenzaste con tu desorden.

Shion: Pero que ocurrencias tiene sempai, es algo que me gusta de usted siempre haciendo chistes, usted es genial.

Naruto (sube el tono de su voz): Chicas lamento decirles esto, la chica que en verdad amo por fin ha llegado, así que les agradecería que ya me dejaran en paz, porque les aseguro que ninguna de ustedes podrá conquistarme mi corazón entero lo tiene ella, muchas gracias por escucharme, lamento la noticia pero es mejor así y eso va dirigido en especial para ti Shion eres una chica muy hermosa pero yo no te amo ni te amare.

Shion pensamiento: Eso crees tú Naruto-sempai, pero ya verás lograr que te enamoré de mi ya verás así será te lo juro.

(En ese momento llega Hinata, se coloca atrás de Naruto y le tapa los ojos).

Hinata: ¿Quién soy? (se ríe).

Naruto: No se, eres Sakura, es broma, como no saberlo, eres mi amor Hinata.

Hinata: Ahí como no te pude engañar, eres demasiado inteligente Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No se si soy muy inteligente, pero no puedo confundir una voz tan bonita como la tuya, además tú risa fue lo que más te delató, (la toma de la mano), Hinata te presentó a Sasuke, Sasuke te presentó a Hinata.

Sasuke: Con es ella, ya veo porque el tonto de Naruto estaba tan emocionado cuando supo que regresaría, pero aún así no es tan hermosa como mi adorada Sakura ella sí es de otro nivel.

Naruto: Y según tú no te gusta Sakura, y hablando de ella, ¿dónde está?.

Sasuke: Me dijo que llegaría un poco tarde ya que su padre iría a un viaje de negocios.

Naruto: Ya veo y que me dices Hinata verdad que la escuela ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste.

Hinata: Pues sí pero me gusta, se ve que es muy interesante y por lo que veo es muy variada en el número de hombres y mujeres.

Naruto: Sí así es pero es mejor que nos vayamos a clases porque nuestros profesores se podría enojar.

Sasuke: No te enteraste, Nuestro tutor es el profesor de matemáticas Kakashi conocido por llegar tarde y poner excusas muy tontas.

Hinata: Aún así no deberíamos llegar tarde, tal vez por ser nuestro primer día el llegara temprano.

(Ya en la calle como era de esperarse Kakashi llegó tarde y presentó a los nuevos alumnos).

Kakashi: Como sabrán cada año llegan nuevos alumnos a la escuela y este caso no es la excepción, pasen señoritas y saluden a la clase.

Hinata: Hola a todos etto mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y es un gusto conocer a todos.

Una pelirroja: Hola, yo soy Karin Uzumaki es un gusto.

Shion pensamiento: Con que esa tal Hinata es la enamorada de Naruto-sempai ya verá, Naruto es mío y de nadie más, eso es seguro.

(Después de pasadas las primeras clases el recreo llegó y todos pudieron disponer de su tiempo).

Naruto: Como te han parecido las clases Hinata.

Hinata: Son normales y el ambiente es bueno.

Sasuke: Mira ya llegó Sakura creo que sería bueno que te junturas con su grupo de amigas y así conocerás más gente.

Hinata: Eso es verdad Sasuke-kun, nos vemos después.

Sasuke: Va que te la temas guardado Naruto, la Hyuga es bastante bonita.

Naruto: Te lo dije ella es la más hermosa de toda Konoha.

Sasuke (suspiro): Como tú digas Naruto.

(En ese mismo momento Shion le roba un beso a Naruto y Hinata los ve).

Hinata: Tú quién te crees, Naruto es mío y no dejare que nadie se quiera robar lo que es mío.

Shion: Oye cálmate, Naruto es mío así que deja de decir tantas tonterías y mejor vete de aquí Hyuga.

Hinata: En primera Naruto-kun no te pertenece así que quita tus sucias manos de él y en segunda quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera, se ve que nadie te ha enseñado un poco de modales y por tu aspecto pareciera que acabas de terminar en alguna esquina.

Shion: Pero tú quién te crees para venir y comenzar a hablar de esa manera, este es mi territorio y Naruto es mio espero que te quede claro.

Hinata: Tú no te merecen a nadie y Naruto es mío déjate de tonterías.

(En ese mismo Shion está apunto de golpear a Hinata pero Naruto intervino).

Naruto: Shion te dije que no hicieras más tonterías yo soy de Hinata y no hay demás de que hablar, por favor ya no te humilles más.

Hinata: Te quedó claro o te lo deletreo rubiecita, (comienza a reírse).

Shion: Sólo me voy porque Naruto-kun me lo pidió pero para la próxima no seré tan insurgente contigo, ya lo veraz Hyuga.

Sakura: Hinata estas bien eso fue algo muy imprudente pelearte con Shion por Naruto fue muy tonto, ella está loca te pudo haber golpeado.

Naruto: Es verdad, Shion está loca no debiste haber siquiera conversado con ella, es una loca.

Hinata: Pero Naruto-kun qué querías que hiciera, si quería robarse algo que no le pertenece, además ella comenzó y yo no me voy a dejar por una rubiecita de pacotilla.

Naruto: Lo se ella comenzó pero no debiste seguirle su jueguito, además yo soy tuyo no debes de preocuparte por mi.

Sakura: Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, nos veremos después Naruto y Sasuke-ku.

Naruto: Cuidarla por favor y que no se meta en más problemas.

Sasuke: Nos vemos Sakura.

(Sakura y Hinata comenzaron a caminar así al patio en donde estaban las demás chicas, pero una rubia las detuvo).

Sakura: Que quiere Shion, Naruto ya lo dejó muy claro.

Shion: Con tipo no quiero hablar, Hinata porque no resolvemos esto, después de la salida en la canchas, sí en verdad amas a Naruto estarás ahí.

Hinata: Está bien, ahí estaré, te daré tu merecido.

Continuará.

Hola a todos espero les guste este capítulo, sí es así comenta y dale like, las cosas se podrán mejor, pero ya no doy más spoiler, nos vemos hasta el sábado, está fic es hecho con participación de Lizbeth Carmona , me despido soy su amigo Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	21. La pelea de Hinata

Hola a todos, me da mucho gusto el ponernos encontrará una vez más en este que es sí fic, muchas gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que han estado apoyando este fic, gracias a todos me da mucho gusto leer sus comentarios, algunos me dejan muy feliz o otros muy intrigado, gracias a todos, recuerden que los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, comencemos.

Shion: Hinata porque no resolvemos esto, después de la salida en la canchas, sí en verdad amas a Naruto estarás ahí.

Hinata: Está bien, ahí estaré, te daré tu merecido.

Sakura: Porque aceptaste la propuesta de Shion, ella es una loca maniática, no sabes lo que podrá hacer, dicen que ya sea peleado con muchas chicas por Naruto y ninguna de ellas a regresado.

Hinata: Entiendo todo lo que me dices, pero lo debo hacer, no sólo por mi, es para demostrar lo fuerte que soy y poner en claro que haré lo que sea por Naruto-kun, no le temo a nada ni a nadie, mi amor por Naruto-kun me da la fuerza.

Sakura: Te entiendo, yo haría lo mismo si alguien quisiera quitarme a Sasuke-kun, sólo espero que le des su merecida a la rubia.

Hinata: De eso no tengas duda.

Sakura: Vamos a fuera, te presentare a mis amigas, espero nos podamos llevara bien.

Hinata: Claro, hace mucho que no tengo muchas amigas y por lo que Naruto-kun me ha dicho, tus amigas son muy buenas, pero antes de ir con ellas, te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por Naruto-kun, tú y una de tus amigas ayudaron lo mucho el tiempo en que yo no estuve, eres una gran amiga, te prometo que un día te lo pagaré, muchas gracias.

Sakura: No tienes nada porque agradecerme, Naruto es mi amigo y sólo hice lo que una verdadera amiga hace, que es apoyar a sus amigos.

Hinata: Aún así muchas gracias, es mejor irnos para no dejar esperando mucho tus amigas.

Sakura: Claro, vámonos Hinata.

(Sakura tomo a Hinata de la mano y salieron juntas al patio de la escuela, en donde se encontraron canchas amigas de Sakura).

Sakura: Hola chicas, les quiero presentar a Hinata, ella es nueva aquí y es mi amiga, espero que nos llevemos bien todas.

Hinata: Hola a todas, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga es un gusto conocer a todas.

Ino: Mucho gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, se ve que eres muy buena persona y creo que te llevaras muy bien con todas nosotras.

Tenten: Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Tenten es un gusto.

Sakura: Ahora que todas nos conocemos, que ahí de nuevo.

Ino: Pues nada había de nuevo hasta que nos enteramos que Shion se va a pelear una vez más por el amor de Naruto.

Tenten: Además, dicen que está vez está totalmente furiosa, ya que Naruto salió a defenderla, pobre chica espero que se pueda defender.

Sakura: Muchachas, estoy segura que ella podrá con eso y más, ya que Hinata es la que se va a pelear con Shion, no es así Hinata.

Hinata: Sí, yo le pondré un alto a esa rubiecita, piensa que me podrá ganar pero no podrá, mi amor por Naruto me guiará y le

ganare.

Ino: Yo te daré un consejo, ¡nunca, nunca te distraigas!, Shion es una persona muy tramposa y nunca le puedes dar un voto de confianza, ten mucho cuidado con ella Hinata.

Tenten: Además, sus amigas en ocasiones se meten, así que nosotros estaremos allí para ayudarte, por si las dudas.

Hinata: Muchas gracias chicas, ahora veo que sí son muy buenas, ya que sin conocerme me ayudaran, gracias por todo.

Sakura: No tiene nada que agradecer, además, ahora también somos.

Hinata: Muchas gracias.

(En otro lugar dentro de la escuela).

Sasuke: Naruto, escuchaste el nombre de la nueva compañera.

Naruto: Sí, su nombre es Karin Uzumaki y ¡eso que!.

Sasuke: Como de que, ella tiene el mismo apellido que tú, deben de ser parientes no lo crees.

Naruto: Pues ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón, pero yo no la conozco, se lo preguntare a el sabio pervertido cuando llegué a la mansión Hyuga.

(Suena la chicharra con la que finaliza el recreo).

Sasuke: Vámonos, tenemos clase con el profesor de artes y no debemos de llegara tarde o nos dará uno de sus discurso, sobre el verdadero arte.

Naruto: Ni lo digas, son realmente aburridos, aunque su frase es muy buena, "El arte es una explosión".

Sasuke: La verdad sí, es muy pegadiza, pero vámonos.

(Después de finalizada todas las clases, el evento más esperado por toda la escuela había llegado, era el momento de la pelea de Hinata vs Shion, como habían acordado las dos estaban ahí, pero Shion se le adelantó a

Hinata y dio el primer golpe, un cabezazo certero a la mandíbula de Hinata con lo cual está callo al suelo).

Hinata: Qué te pasa, apenas llegué y ya me comenzaste a golpear, por lo menos déjame que me quité mi mochila.

Shion: Que esperas, está no es una función de box, está es una pelea callejera y aquí no hay reglas, (se acerca a Hinata), quiere que te levante, te quité la mochila y te cure tu labio, (se comienza reír).

Hinata: No, así que.

(Hinata al ver distraída a Shion, la empuja para después colocarse encima de ella y comenzarla a golpear a Shion).

Hinata: Vamos pelea, o acoso no amas a Naruto-kun, espera mejor ya no te pega, se ve que vas llora, (se comienza a reír).

(Shion saca uno de sus libros y golpea a Hinata).

Shion: Es mejor que no te confies, porque si no te daré una paliza, (toma un palo), veamos cuánto valor tienes Hyuga.

Hinata (se para): Ven no te tengo miedo.

(En ese mismo momento llegan Naruto y Sasuke, puesto que algún les había comentado).

Naruto: Ya basta, Hinata no lo hagas, no sigas golpeando a Shion, no vale la pena.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, yo…

Naruto: Hinata no digas nada, vámonos.

(Naruto tomó a Hinata y sus cosas para irse, y en ese momento llega la directora).

Directora: ¿A donde creen que van?, usted señorita Hyuga se queda conmigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y usted también señorita Shion, no crea que me he olvidado de usted.

(En la dirección).

Directora (exaltada): Podrían, por favor decirme, porque demonios estaban peleando, necesito respuestas ahora.

Shion: Permítame explicarle todo directora Anko.

Anko: Y bien, que esperas una invitación formal o que.

Shion: No, la razón por la cual peleamos, fue porque está, (apuntando a Hinata), está interesada quiere robarme a mi hombre.

Anko: Y se puede saber, ¿quién es ese individuo?.

Shion: Sí, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Anko: Por eso es la pelea, señoritas, deberían aprender a pelear por mejores cosas, no por algo tan insignificante, pero usted también cuente su versión señorita Hinata.

Hinata: Pues la verdad es que, sí peleamos por Naruto-kun, pero Shion es la verdadera responsable, ella fue la que comenzó todo, siempre con su actitud altanera, fue la que inició todo y la verdad yo no iba a dejar que me pisotearan, eso jamás.

Anko: Como veo las cosas, las dos son culpables por esto, pero como usted señorita Hyuga apenas ha ingresado la dejare ir con un advertencia, si vuelve a tener otro tipo de problema como este será expulsada de inmediato.

Hinata: Muchas gracias, señorita directora, no volverá a pasar, nos vemos mañana, gracias.

(Hinata se levanto de su asiento y salió de la dirección, dejando a Shion y Anko solas).

Anko: Señorita, usted no se salvará tan fácil, lamentablemente no puedo utilizar la fuerza, pero como castigo me traerá 5,000 veces la frase, "No debo de pelear con mis compañeras", las necesito para el viernes de está semana, entendido.

Shion: Pero, está bien entendido.

Anko: Puede retirarse, lo que le dije a su compañera es igual para usted.

(Ya a unas cuadras de la escuela Naruto regañaba a Hinata).

Naruto (enojado): Porque lo hiciste, pudieron expulsarte o te pudieron dar una paliza, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, entendido.

Hinata: Si, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Ahora debemos de inventar una excusa para esos moretones, piensas en algo Hinata.

Continuará.

Chicos espero les haya gustado, hubo un poco de acción, pero la verdad no se si fue buena, espero realmente que les guste, like y comenta si te gusto, recuerden que este fic lo hago en colaboración con Lizbeth Carmona , quién por está ocasión responderá sus comentarios, se despide Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	22. Un familiar nuevo Uzumaki Karin

Chicos y chicas lamento informarles, que ya estoy de vuelta, no se crean, me di unas pequeñas vacaciones para volver con nuevas ideas, perdón por no avisar pero creo que les gustaran las ideas, los personajes no son mío son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, comencemos.

(Ya a unas cuadras de la escuela Naruto regañaba a Hinata).

Naruto (enojado): Porque lo hiciste, pudieron expulsarte o te pudieron dar una paliza, no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, entendido Hinata.

Hinata: Si, Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Ahora debemos de inventar una excusa para esos moretones, has pensado en algo Hinata.

Hinata: La verdad no había pensado en nada Naruto-kun.

Naruto (pensando): Ya se, podemos decir que cuando íbamos caminando por el patio un chico te golpeó con un balón y tú chiste de frente por eso tienen eso moretones, ¿que te parece la idea?.

Hinata: Naruto-kun eres un genio jamás se me hubiera ocurrido esa excusa.

Naruto: Bueno, es mejor que no demos prisa o se preocuparan por ti Hinata.

Hinata: Si Naruto-kun vámonos ya,

(Siguieron recorriendo la ciudad hasta llegar a la mención Hyuga en donde Shizune los esperaba furiosa pero el ver a Hinata se preocupo mucho).

Shizune: ¿Qué te pasó Hinata-sama?.

Naruto: Lo siento fue mi culpa, íbamos caminando por el patio cuando un balón golpeó a Hinata y cayó boca abajo, es por eso que viene así, lo siento no pude protegerla.

Hinata: No te preocupes Naruto-kun yo tuve la culpa por está distraída, sí no hubiese estado concentrado en otras cosas no hubiera pasado nada.

Shizune: Basta de echarse la culpa, lo importante es que ya estas en casa y por lo que veo sólo son unos pequeños moretones así que no creo que el señor Hiashi se de cuenta, es mejor que vayan a sus cuartos y después regresen a comer.

(Naruto y Hinata hicieron todas su actividades, hasta la noche en donde Naruto quería preguntarle a Jiraiya acerca de su nueva compañera Karin Uzumaki).

Naruto (tocando): Buenas noches sabio pervertido puedo pasar, quisiera preguntarte algo importante.

Jiraiya: Por supuesto Naruto pasa y siéntate en donde quieras.

(Naruto pasa y se sienta).

Jiraiya: ¿Qué es lo que quieres preguntas Naruto?

Naruto: Pues verás, en mi clase una chica nueva entro y me tiene muy interesando.

Jiraiya: ¿Quién es Naruto?.

Naruto: Su nombre es Karin Uzumaki y al tener el mismo apellido que yo me pregunta si tienen algún parentesco conmigo, ya que sólo conozco a otro Uzumaki vivo mi primo Nagato.

Jiraiya: Pues sí la conozco, Karin Uzumaki es tu prima lejana por parte de tu madre, ya que tú madre y su madre eran primas y por lo que veo su familia decidió que era bueno que te conociera.

Naruto: Y porque yo no sabía nada de su existencia sabio pervertido.

Jiraiya: Pues eso es fácil, ellos vivían en Polonia cuando tú madre se casó, así que no pudieron venir a la boda y nunca había regresado hasta ahora.

Naruto: Ya veo, entonces Karin Uzumaki es parte de mi familia, sería bueno que nos conociéramos más.

Jiraiya: Eso es una gran idea Naruto, al fin y al cabo estados son familia.

Naruto: Eso es cierto, bueno eso era lo que te quería preguntar muchas gracias por quitarme mis dudas, es hora de que me vaya, mañana tengo clases y no quiero llegar tarde, adiós sabio pervertido.

Jiraiya: Nos vemos Naruto.

Jiraiya pensamiento: Es interesante el que hayan regresado, espero saber muy pronto el porqué de su retorno.

(En el cuarto de Naruto).

Naruto: Me gustaría conocer a mi prima Karin, además de que quisiera que Hinata también la conociera y se hicieran amigas, después de todo ella es mi prima y forma gran parte de mi, pero eso será mañana.

(La noche siguió su rumbo y todos en la mansión Hyuga tuvieron que dormir, en nuevo día había llegado y el sol se manifestó en la mansión).

Hinata: Qué hermoso día, espero ya no tener más problemas con Shion y que le quede claro que Naruto es mío, porque sino tendré que pedirle a Naruto que seamos novios para que ya nos deje de molestar, pero no creo que tengamos problemas, o eso espero.

(En el cuarto de Naruto).

Naruto: Qué fantástico día, hoy tendré la oportunidad de conocer a mi prima, espero que no sea una chica rara, estoy tan emocionado, además hoy es otro día que podré disfrutar de la compañía de Hinata.

(El tiempo pasó hasta que los dos se tuvieron que ir a la escuela).

Hinata: Naruto-kun qué te para te ves diente a otros días, tal parte que hoy hay un motivo por el cual venir a las escuela.

Naruto: Así es Hinata, estoy feliz porque tú estás aquí conmigo y no sólo eso, sino porque también hoy conoceré a mi prima.

Hinata: ¿Tú prima?, ¿quién es?.

Naruto: Pero sí tú también la conoces ella se llama Karin Uzumaki, yo tampoco pensaba que ella fuera mi prima pero ayer me entre por palabras del sabio pervertido que ella era mi prima.

Hinata: Ya veo, es increíble que tú prima este en la misma escuela que nosotros, estoy muy contenta por ti la verdad esa es una muy una noticia.

Naruto: Sí, además yo quiero que tú también la conozcas, después de todo tú eres mi futura esposa y quisiera que conocieras a toda mi familia.

Hinata: Por favor Naruto-kun no digas esas cosas. No crees que aún estamos muy chicos para pensar en esas cosas.

Naruto: Tal vez sea verdad pero yo quiero que seas mi esposa.

Hinata: Está bien, dejaremos está conversación para otro día ahora debemos pararnos o llegaremos tarde.

(Después de finalizar las primeras clases en el Instituto Konoha por fin llegó el receso que tanto deseaba Naruto).

Sasuke: ¿Por qué salen tan rápido Naruto?.

Naruto: Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer acerca de Karin, pues tus sospechas eran correctas ayer el sabio pervertido me confirmó que ella es mi prima lejana.

Sasuke: Que bien Naruto, al parecer sí tenías más familia aparte de Nagato, no te distraigo más Naruto, espero que tengas suerte, me la saludas de mi parte.

Naruto: Por supuesto Sasuke, al rato nos vemos, Hinata puedes venir conmigo por favor.

Hinata: Claro Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Deberíamos darnos prisa si queremos alcanzar a Karin o perdemos nuestra oportunidad hoy.

Hinata: Sí vámonos ya Naruto-kun.

(Naruto y Hinata salieron del salón tomados de la mano a lo que todos lo chicos comencemos a hacerles burla, pero ellos no les hicieron caso y salieron al patio donde encontraron a Karin sola en un rincón del patio).

Naruto: Tú eres Karin Uzumaki.

Karin: Así es, ¿quién pregunta?.

Naruto: Permítame presentarme mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y me han contado que tú eres mi prima.

Karin: Así que tú eres ese tal Naruto del que mis padres hablaban tanto, mucho gusto en conocerte.

Naruto: Te presentó a Hinata mi futura novia.

Hinata: Hola mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga mucho gusto en conocerte.

Karin: Mucho gusto en conocer a ambos y bueno que cuentan, quiero saber mucho acerca de ti Naruto.

Naruto: Pues la verdad no mucho y tú Karin.

Karin: Mis padres me pidieron mucho el darte las condolencias por lo de tus padres, lamentamos el no poder haber venido al funeral.

Naruto: No se preocupen, entiendo las razones por las que no pudieron venir cuéntame más, quiero saber mas de mi primas, (le sonríe).

Karin: Pues como tú ya sabes hemos regresado de Polonia, me dio alegría regresa a Japón pero ahora que estoy aquí, me siento extraña, además extremo a mis amigas y quisiera volver a verlas no me siento muy a gusto aquí Naruto.

Naruto: Entiendo como te sientes, pero ya verás que muy pronto te sentirás como en casa Karin, además aquí estoy yo para hacerte compañía.

Karin: Muchas gracias y que cuentas tú Hinata escuché que ayer te peleaste con Shion y que le diste una buena paliza.

Hinata: La verdad me sentí muy bien golpeando a Shion es una provocadora, además de que no voy a permitir que alguien me quité a tu primo.

Karin: Estuvo bien, además ella tampoco me cae bien y porque sí tanto se gustan no son novios, dijo harían una buena pareja.

Naruto: No, por el momento no queremos ser novio, además yo soy su guardaespaldas y eso no se vería bien, no crees Karin.

Hinata: Además, hicimos una promesa para que cuando tengamos la mayoría de edad seamos novios.

Karin: Por favor, dejense de cursilerías sí tanto se aman nada les impedirá ser novios y por mi parte tienen la bendición, serían una buena pareja.

(Suena la chicharra y se acaba el receso).

Karin: Está conversación no se acabado, pero es mejor que nos vayamos.

Continuará.

Muy buenas noches, me mucho gusto estar de vuelta con ustedes, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, es un capítulo de introducción para todo el drama que vendrá, así que estén preparados porque el próximo capítulo será "Noviazgo el inicio de la tempestad", recuerden que este fic lo hago con ayuda de Lizbeth Carmona , soy Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	23. Noviazgo el principio de la tempestad

Buenas noches a todos mis lectores me mucho volver a vernos este fic es dedicado a todos ustedes con mucho amor, espero este capítulo les guste y recuerden los personajes que yo utilizo no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, comencemos.

Karin: Está conversación no se acabado, pero es mejor que nos vayamos.

(Los tres chicos se fueron de ese lugar pero desde las sombras una chica se encontraba vigilandolos).

Shion: Con que Naruto-kun es el guardaespaldas de la Hyuga, eso es muy interesante sí se hacen novios y consigo pruebas de eso, yo podré separarlos para siempre y Naruto será sólo mío, te dije que te arrepentirás Hyuga y ahora lo harás.

(Las clases acabaron y todos los chicos se encontraba en sus casas).

Naruto: Eso que dijo Karin acerca de Hinata y yo, pues la verdad sí puede ser, desde hace mucho tiempo he deseado con tocó mi corazón el que Hinata sea mi novia y aunque le hice una promesa yo ya no puedo esperar más todo mis ser, mi alma todo le pertenecen a Hinata, y creo que ha llegado el momento en que por fin seamos novios, yo se que Hinata lo sea igual que yo así que no habrá problemas o eso espero yo, lo debo de hacer, pero antes debo de consultar a mi consejera Hanabi.

(Momentos después Naruto se encontraba en frente de la puerta de Hanabi).

Naruto (tocando): Hanabi puedo pasar es por algo muy importante, por favor déjame pasar.

Hanabi: Claro pasa Naruto.

Naruto: Hanabi, quiero que me ayudes con una cosa pero necesito mucha discreción, podrás ayudarme.

Hanabi: Es algo con respecto a mi hermana es verdad o me equivoco Naruto.

Naruto (sonrojado): SÍ Hanabi tienes razón, por fin me he decidido a declararle mi amor por ella pero no se que hacer es por eso que he venido contigo para que me ayudes.

Hanabi: ¡Por fin! Naruto pensé que nunca te decirlas, pero me da mucho gusto el que hayas tomado esa decisión, lo que te puedo aconsejar es que la lleves a algún lugar especial para ti o sería mejor que fuera un lugar especial para ambos y le declaras tus sentimiento lo más sincero que puedas estoy segura que ella aceptará ser tú novia.

Naruto: Tú crees que ella acepte, punto que yo le prometió algo y esto rompería mi promesa.

Hanabi: Por favor Naruto no seas tonto mi hermana te quiere tanto o más que tú, así que yo por mi parte estoy convencida que para mañana sí tú así lo quieres ya serán novios.

Naruto: Hanabi sabía que era una buena idea venir contigo aún a pesar de tu pequeña edad eres muy buena en los asuntos amorosos, eres la mejor cuñada del mundo lo sabías.

Hanabi: No digas esas cosas es mejor que te preparares para eso Naruto.

Naruto: Es verdad, me voy muchas gracias por tus palabras y por tu apoyo eres la mejor.

Hanabi: No hay de que, además tú eres muy bueno con Hinata así que creo que este la persona indicada pero te advierto algo Naruto si le haces algo te las veras conmigo y no tendré compasión.

Naruto: Hanabi de eso no te preocupes yo jamás haría algo que pudiera dañar a Hinata eso tenlo por seguro, nos veremos mañana.

Hanabi: Adiós Naruto.

(Naruto movido por las palabras de aliento de Hanabi planeó todo para que fuera algo que Hinata recordará por el reto de su vida, así que después de clases Naruto llevó a Hinata a su casa).

Hinata: Naruto-kun porque vamos a tú casa se me hace muy raro ya quién tú nunca me habías invitado a ir.

Naruto: Hinata no te preocupes es por algo muy especial que quiero hacer pero es una sorpresa así que no sabrás más hasta que lleguemos.

(En la casa de Naruto).

Naruto: Hinata sabes este lugar fue uno de los últimos en donde estuvieron mis padres antes de morir, sabes mi madre antes de su muero me pidió que me cuidara y tratará de hacer las cosas bien, además ella me pidió que me casara con una mujer igual a ella.

Hinata: Creo que no debemos venir a tu casa Naruto-kun, parece que te está haciendo recordar momento muy tristes.

Naruto: Para nada Hinata, sabes yo pensé cumplir sus deseos hasta que te vi, ¡Hinata te amo!.

Naruto: Lo que escuchas Hinata yo te amo y deseo compartir mi vida contigo, eres la estrella que alumbra mi camino, eres un regalo del cielo que vino para mi, Hinata por favor acepta ser mi novia, ya que si no lo haces no podré vivir más, todo mi ser te pertenece, Hinata te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y mi alma.

(Naruto toma a Hija del cuello y le da un beso lleno de todo su amor).

Hinata (impactada): Naruto-kun, sí, sí acepto ser tu novia siempre espere este momento y ahora que por fin te tengo aquí no te dejare ir más Naruto-kun eres la persona que llena el vacío de mi corazón Naruto-kun yo te amo.

Naruto: Muchas gracias Hinata me haces el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

(Después de ese momento de tanto amor Naruto y Hinata decidieron regresar a la mansión Hyuga pero está vez una una felicidad que no cabía en sus propios cuerpos).

Naruto: Hinata es hora de despedirnos pero recuerda que te amo.

Hinata: Naruto-kun muchas gracias por ser mi novio, hasta mañana.

Naruto: Si Hinata adiós.

(Naruto es su cuarto).

Naruto (suspiro): Este a sido el mejor día de mi vida y más porque a que ahora Hinata es mi novia, madre, padre quisiera que la conocieran ella es la mujer que me hace realmente feliz y aunque ustedes no la puedan ver se que le darán su bendición.

(Hinata en su cuarto).

Hinata: Qué día el de hoy es sin duda alguna el mejor, madre se que en donde te encuentres tú me enviaste a Naruto-kun para dejar el vacío que había en mi cuerpo, gracias por todo mamá.

(Después de esas declaración la noche se hizo presente en todo Japón, los dos chicos tuvieron que dormir en la mansión Hyuga pero con una promesa de amor y que ahora el día de mañana sería mejor, a la mañana siguiente ambos se tuvieron que ir a la escuela pero ahora como pareja).

Naruto: ¿Qué tal tu noche Hina?.

Hinata (sonrojada): Estuvo bien Naruto-kun, pero por favor no me tomes de la mano haces que me sonroje, lo harías por mi Naruto-kun.

Naruto: No se porque te sonrojas al fin y al cabo somos novios, no deberías tener pena Hinata pero ahora tendrás que pagarme con algo.

Hinata: ¿Con que Naruto-kun?.

Naruto: Me tienes que dar un beso Hinata sólo así no te tomaré de la mano.

Hinata: Naruto-kun que malo eres pero está bien acepto el trato, además eso me gusta.

(Hinata le da un tierno beso que los dos disfrutan pero desde las sombras Shion los ve y les toma una foto).

Naruto: Eso era lo que en realidad quería Hinata ahora me has hecho muy feliz.

Hinata (enojada): Con quién me engañaste Naruto-kun eres muy malo.

Naruto: Por favor Hinata no te pongas así, además a ti también te gusto.

Hinata (sonrojada): No me enojo más contigo porque a mi también me gusto, pero ya es hora de irnos Naruto-kun o se nos ahora tarde.

Naruto: Por supuesto vámonos Hinata.

(Naruto y Hinata se van hacia su escuela pero Shion por su parte comenzaba a planear como destruir su relación).

Shion: Con que Hinata ya es tu novia Naruto eso no puede ser y no dejaré que sea yo los separare con está foto de seguro el señor Hiashi no estará muy feliz con ustedes dos, te dije Hinata que no te quedaría con Naruto y ahora lo cumpliré.

(Media hora después Shion se encontraba en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga).

Shion (tocando): Puedo pasar tengo algo muy importante que el señor Hiashi tiene que saber, por favor abran.

Shizune (abre la puerta): Que desea aquí señorita.

Shion: Tengo información muy relevante que el señor Hiashi Hyuga querrá saber.

Shizune: Comprendo pase por favor, señorita y disculpe, ¿cual es su nombre?.

Shion: Mi nombre es Shion un gusto.

Shizune: Está bien permítame decirle al señor Hiashi que está aquí.

Shion: Si, no hay problema.

(10 minutos más tarde).

Hiashi: Me dijo Shizune que usted señorita tiene algo que me gustaría ver.

Shion: Por supuesto, tengo una prueba conducente que su hija y su guardaespaldas tienen una relación sentimental.

Hiashi (enojado): ¿Qué ha dicho usted?, espero tenga pruebas con las cuales pueda comprobarlo.

Shion: Claro que sí, (saca algo de su mochila), esto le gustará ver.

Continuará.

Espero este capítulo les guste, he decidido cambiar de planes, mañana publicar más capítulos de está y mi otra historia, además de mi one-shot, el próximo capítulo será "Tempestad", está historia es hecha junto con Lizbeth Carmona , soy Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	24. Tempestad

Hola a todos, me da mucho gusto el ponernos encontrara una vez más en este que es sí fic, muchas gracias a todos y cada una de las personas que han estado apoyando este fic, gracias a todos me da mucho gusto leer sus comentarios, algunos me dejan muy feliz o otros muy intrigado, gracias a todos, recuerden que los personajes no son míos son de Masashi Kishimoto, comencemos.

Shion: Tengo una prueba conducente que su hija y su guardaespaldas tienen una relación sentimental.

Hiashi (enojado): ¿Qué a dicho usted?, espero tenga pruebas con las cuales pueda comprobarlo señorita sí no es el caso por favor retirece.

Shion: Claro que sí, (saca algo de su mochila), esto le gustará ver en uno fotografía tomada hace pocas hora en donde se puede ver su relación sentimental, además tengo una grabación de voz sí esto no le convence.

Hiashi (toma la foto que Shion le dio): Esto es algo impactante nunca pensé que ellos dos llegaran a tener una relación, eso no puede ser el es su guardaespaldas y ella es mi hija que pensara la gente de esto, no lo permitiré muchas gracias por traerme está información, usted a salvado el honor de la familia Hyuga.

Shion (sonriente): No se preocupe me dio mucho gusto el poder ser de ayuda, creo que a llegado el tiempo de que me vaya.

Hiashi (molesto): Muchas gracias por todos, (Shion se va), Shizune por favor llame a el señor Jiraiya tenemos muchos asuntos de que hablar, dígale que lo espero en mi despacho.

Shizune: No ahí problema yo le diré, permiso señor Hiashi.

Hiashi: Pasa por favor.

(Después de diez minutos los dos hombres se encontraban en el despacho de Hiashi).

Jiraiya: Buenos días señor Hiashi, por que me a citado a está hora de la mañana sí se puede saber.

Hiashi (furioso): El asunto que quiero tratar el día de hoy contigo es acerca de tú ahijado el muchacho se ha hecho novio de mi hija y eso no puede ser, es un insulto para mi para toda mi familia así que desde este momento el chico queda despedido de sus labores como guardaespaldas.

Jiraiya: Sabía que algo entre ellos está pasando para nunca pensé que esto llegara a tanto, permítame darle una disculpas por parte de Naruto y le prometo que nada más pasará entre ellos.

Hiashi (exaltado): Por supuesto que jamás volverá a pasar nada yo no lo permitiré y sí su ahijado le toca un pelo a mi hija le juro por mi propia vida que el no volverá a ver la luz del día, así que lo mejor es que aleje a su ahijado lo más lejos de mi hija o se la vara conmigo.

Jiraiya: Lo entiendo desde el día de hoy el se irá de está casa y lo enviaré lejos de Japón para que nunca se vuelvan a ver.

Hiashi: Espero que cumpla su palabra y le reiteró no quiero verlo desde mañana aquí, menos aún cerca de mi hija entendido.

Jiraiya: Estoy de acuerdo con usted.

(Después de esa conversación Jiraiya fue a la escuela de Naruto y lo saco de está, los dos fueron a su casa).

Naruto: Sabio pervertido porque me sacaste de la escuela acaso a pasado algo malo.

Jiraiya: Sí, Naruto algo extremadamente malo.

Naruto: ¿Qué?.

Jiraiya (enojado): Naruto porque te atreviste a violar las reglas de un guardaespaldas, yo te dije que nunca te podías enamorar de algún a quién cuidas y menos alguien como de esa familia, sabes todas las cosas que me dijo el señor Hiashi te quiere matar Naruto.

Naruto: Pero que pasa yo amo en verdad a Hinata y se que sí hablo con el señor Hiashi lo podré convencer de que mis sentimientos son verdaderos.

Jiraiya: Naruto dime toda la verdad pero quiero que seas realmente sincero conmigo en verdad amas a Hinata-sama o sólo es un sentimiento pasajero.

Naruto: Sabio pervertido lo digo desde el fondo de mi corazón yo amo a Hinata supe desde el primer momento en que la vi que ella y yo somos el uno para el otro.

Jiraiya: Naruto no me vengas con esas tonterías tú que puedes saber de amor sí tan sólo eres un niño.

Naruto (llorando): Sabio pervertido se que tal vez sea un niño pero en verdad amo a Hinata es un sentimiento que sobre pasa todo, yo quiero compartir mi vida con ella y sí ambos no amamos no le veo el problema de que seamos novios.

Jiraiya: Naruto veo en tú rostro y por tus palabras que lo que dices es cierto pero no puedo permitir que eso ocurra no es por es por el señor Hiashi el no entenderá nada y por el amor que tanto tengo por ti no permitiré que te haga daño así que te mandara a otro país, pero escucha esto Naruto sí tus sentimientos siguen intactos cuando ambos tengan la mayoría de edad yo mismo te ayudar a buscarla.

(Jiraiya se va dejando a Naruto sólo y llorando).

Naruto (llorando): Porque siempre me pasan estas cosas el destino siempre es cruel conmigo primero me quita a miss padres y ahora que por fin mi vida tenía sentido me quieren quitar a la persona que me hace realmente feliz ¡porque!.

(Por otro lado Hinata había llegado a la mansión Hyuga en donde se encontró con su padre),

Hiashi (furioso): Hinata porque has deshonrado a está familia, sabes nunca lo pensé de ti me has hecho algo que realmente a machado el nombre de está familia.

Hinata (confundida): De que estas hablando padre yo jamás he hecho tal cosa, yo no he hecho nada malo.

Hiashi: Hinata, (saca la foto), entonces explícame que esto o es una mentira y esa que está en la foto no eres tú.

Hinata: Padre yo no hecho nada malo yo amo a Naruto-kun y el me ama a mi.

Hiashi: Pero porque tú guardaespaldas admito que es un buen chico cumple con todo pero el no es de nuestro nivel tú no te puedes enamorar de el así que te prohibió que lo vuelva a ver sube a tú cuarto ahora.

(Hinata sube a su cuarto y comienza llorar).

Hinata: Porque me pasa esto a mi desde niña he tenido que sufrir me quitaron a mi madre y no me queje, incluso me llevaron a un internado pero nunca dije nada, pero ahora me quieren quitar al amor de mi vida la persona por la cual podía seguir adelante con está vida tan cruel, la vida una es justa pero se que un día nos veremos Naruto-kun y no nos volveremos a separar eso lo juro.

(Pasaron diez días desde que los dos chicos fueron separados de sus vidas y Naruto estaba a punto de irse a Polonia junto con su prima, pero aún en ese momento seguía esperando un milagro algo que le dijera que le devolverá la felicidad y ese milagro no pasó).

Karin: Naruto es hora de irnos se que esto que te está pasado es algo muy cruel pero es momento de dejar eso aún lado y sí realmente ambos se aman el destino los volverá a reunir.

Naruto: Espero que eso sea cierto Karin porque yo en este momento no creo en nada.

Karin: No seas pesimista Naruto ya veraz algo pasará y cuando regreses ella te estará esperando o acaso estas dudando del amor de Hinata porque sí es así creo que en realidad tú no la amas y tan sólo era un juego para ti.

Naruto: No es eso Karin simplemente que la vida ha sido muy mala conmigo pero se que cuando yo regrese ella estará esperándome.

Karin: Naruto, Naruto mira quién vino.

Naruto: Por favor Karin es mejor que ya nos vayamos.

Karin: Naruto, (lo jala), Hinata vino a despedirse de ti.

Naruto (atónito): Hinata pensé que jamás te volvería ver pero ahora que tú estas aquí estoy tan feliz Hinata, (la toma de la cara), yo te amo tanto mi vida no tiene sentido sí tú no está en ella por favor promete que cuando yo regrese seremos realmente felices.

Hinata: Naruto-kun yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, porque yo te amo.

(Naruto le da un beso de despedida a Hinata).

Naruto: Hinata no tengo con que agradecerte sólo tengo esto para darte, (se quita su chamarra), Hinata cada vez que te sientas sola ponte esto para recordarme, Hinata yo te amo, nos veremos pronto.

Hinata: Adiós Naruto-kun siempre te amare.

Continuará.

Muchas gracias a todo los que han estado leyendo mi historia les pido perdón sí no puede actualizar pero ya estoy de regreso, este fic es hecho en colaboración con Lizbeth Carmona , soy Kevin Jim sayonara.


	25. Una vida sin ti

Hola chicos y chicas que me leen una vez más estoy con ustedes trayendo está hermosa historia, aunque que aún me siento impactado por el manga eso no importa ahora porque este fic es NaruHina y somos cannon, los personajes son de Kishimoto comencemos.

Naruto pensando: Han pasado seis duros y malos años, muchas veces he pensado en ti mi amor, he llorado y reído por no estar contigo, sin duda no se si tu me sigas amando como yo a ti, tal vez son un egoísta al pensar que tú aún me sigues amando mi adorada Hinata Hyuga pero es sólo porque aún te sigo amando como desde el principio y aunque tú no me recuerdes yo aún lo hago y lucharé como nunca antes por este amor que tanto he cuidado, eres la mujer de mi vida sólo espera un poco más mi amor nuestro amor por fin podrá ser, no se como no pude verlo antes, yo sabía que esa rubiecita tramaba algo para separarnos, lo tuve que haber evitado pero como hacerlo si tu sola presencia me así sentirme un otro mundo, mi ser sólo vive para ti y a pesar de haberla perdonado no puedo dejar de pensar en el daño que nos hizo, sólo espera un poco más te lo ruego mi amor el día que nos encontremos otra vez tú y yo jamás nos volveremos a separar, seremos novios, esposos, pero espera un poco más.

Karin: Una vez más estás pensando en ella, verdad, se lo que tú has pasado estos años he estado a tú lado en esos momentos tristes por favor Naruto sí tienes que llorar una vez más hazlo yo estoy aquí para apoyarte y animarte.

Naruto (llorando): Karin gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo, eres la única que sabe y comprende mis sentimientos no se como te lo podré pagar muchas gracias.

Karin: No te preocupes Naruto, además anímate mañana volveremos a Japón y entonces la volverás a ver sólo espera un poco más ya veraz que ella tampoco se ha olvidó de ti, como lo dijo una vez Sakura "Los sentimiento de una chica son muy difíciles de olvidar y más si ella te ama tanto para esperar por ti más de seis años", Naruto se que ella sigue amándote sólo espera y veraz.

Naruto: Espero que lo que dices sea cierto y ella me siga amando porque si no hiciera mi existencia ya no tendría sentido, ella es mi pensar, mi sentir, ella es mi todo y sin ella yo no sabría que hacer.

Karin: Naruto eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá y cuando regresemos lo podrás ver, tenlo por seguro.

Naruto: Gracias Karin tus palabras me dan animo para continuar.

Naruto pensando: Hinata espera un poco más yo volveré y seremos novios como te lo dije hace muchos años, yo te sigo amando mas que ayer.

(Por otro lado en la mansión Hyuga una chica de ojos aperlados se encontraba sola en su balcón mirando las estrellas).

Hinata (viendo una estrella resplandecer): Naruto-kun será acaso una señal de que pronto volverás, te he extrañado tanto, no sabes cuanto, desde el primer momento en que tú no has estado a mi lado mi vida dejó de tener sentido y mi ser dejó de vivir por tu ausencia, eres la estrella que ilumina mis noches oscuras, siempre desde el momento en que me siento sola me pongo esa chamarra que tú me dejaste y me hace recordar tu esencia, tú piel, tú respirar lo siento aún, el amor brotar de esa chamarra aunque sucia y maltratada está es mi tesoro más valioso porque tú me lo diste, Naruto-kun regresa pronto yo te sigo amando.

Hanabi (gritando): Hinataaaa, por favor responde hermana.

Hinata: Perdón por no hacerte caso Hanabi pero estaba pensando, bueno tú sabes.

Hanabi: Hermana aún sigues pensando en él, yo pensé que ya te habías olvidado de Naruto pero me equivoqué y aún no sabes nada de él.

Hinata: No Hanabi aún no sé nada pero no pierdo las esperanzas de que algún día lo volverá ver y seremos felices.

Hanabi: Hermana eres increíble si fuera tú, yo ya me hubiera olvidado de él aún con todo lo que ha pasado tú le sigues siendo fiel en todo.

Hinata (llorando): Hanabi así algo muy duro todos estos años lo único que he soñado es ver a Naruto-kun y su sonrisa que proyectaba, es algo que yo espero, mi corazón me dice que pronto volverá, no sé cuándo ni cómo pero lo se.

Hanabi: Hermana por favor no llores, se que volverá y los dos serán felices sólo te pido que seas fuerte un poco más.

Hinata y Naruto (a una sola voz): Yo se, que en donde quiera que este me sigue amando porque esa fue nuestra promesa y aunque pasen los años no desistiré de nuestro amor porque es algo para la eternidad y sí me hubiera olvidado ya el día en que nos veamos se lo recordaré, !porque yo te amo¡.

(El siguiente día los dos Uzumaki estaban en el aeropuerto esperando con ansias su vuela de regreso a Japón).

Karin: Naruto estas emocionado pronto regresamos a Japón y podremos cumplir con nuestras metas.

Naruto: Claro que estoy emocionado deberás, por fin volveré a ver a Hinata y haré lo que no pude hacer cuando era más joven.

Karin: Naruto espero no vayas a hacer lo que creo que harás.

Naruto: Pues no se que estas pensando pero lo que yo pienso hacer será la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Karin: Naruto no comentar estupideces por favor, eres un loco y como tú prima te debo de decir que robarse a Hinata no es algo bueno, podrías ir a la cárcel o pero su padre te mataría.

Naruto: Qué ocurrencias prime claro que no haré nada de eso, lo que yo estaba pensando es buscarla y cuando lo encuentre pedirle matrimonio, yo no puedo esperar más es la mujer de mi vida.

Karin: Naruto eso es algo muy hermoso, pero no has pensado en la posibilidad de que te rechace o que tenga novio.

Naruto: Sí, pero no me importa nada de eso, cuando estemos frente a frente nada de eso importará porque los dos somos el uno para el otro eso te lo puedo asegurar.

(Se da el aviso del vuelo con destino a Japón).

Karin: Es hora de irnos, estas listo Naruto.

Naruto: Por supuesto Karin deberás.

Karin: ¡Vámonos!.

(Después de varias horas de vuelo desde Polonia Naruto y Karin llegaron a Japón).

Karin: Naruto no crees que Jiraiya ya se tardó mucho.

Naruto: Sí pero me dijo que vendría por nosotros así que debemos esperarlo.

Karin: Naruto no se tú pero yo ya me voy, no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente así que me voy.

Naruto: Espera por favor Karin, yo iré contigo no puedo dejar que te vayas sola en una ciudad tan grande.

Karin: Naruto y que tienes pensado hacer para encontrar a Hinata.

Naruto: Pues la verdad no se, la tratare de buscar en su casa pero no creo que me dejen acercarme.

Karin: Y porque no le preguntas a Sakura de seguro ella sabrá donde la puede encontrar.

Naruto: Qué buena idea.

Naruto pensando: Hinata por fin he vuelto, ya veras te encontrare y nuestros sueños se harán realidad.

Karin: Narutooo fíjate por donde vas casi te atropellan.

Naruto: Perdón pero ya no puedo aguantar más mis ganas de verla.

Karin: Lo se pero no te debes de distraer tan fácil.

(Por otro lado Hinata se encontraba caminando por la calle pensando es su gran amor).

Hinata pensando: Naruto-kun no se porque pero desde ayer he tenido un gran presentimiento de que hoy te podré ver tal vez sea una locura pero te extraño tanto que cada momento que no estas conmigo, sólo espero un indicio para verte.

(En ese momento un chico cayó encima de Hinata).

Naruto: Disculpa fue mi error debí de tener más cuidado al caminar.

Hinata: No te preocupes yo también iba distraída.

Karin: Naruto te dije que tuvieras cuidado, ya tendrás tiempo de volver de ver a Hinata pero por ahora concéntrate.

Hinata (sonrojada): Eres tú Naruto-kun.

Naruto (atónito): Eres tú Hinata.

Continuará.

Chicos perdonen la demora de no haber publicado pero ya regrese, espero que le haya gustado, si es así apoyenme con su like y comenten, este fic es en colaboración con Lizbeth Carmona , soy Kevin Jim, sayonara.


	26. A sí que tú eres Toneri

Hola a todos, espero que aún me recuerden se que no he publicado en milenios pero tuve un final de semestre muy complicado, pero afortunadamente para mi ya estoy de vuelta, una vez más les pido perdón a cada uno de mis lectores estoy realmente apenado con ustedes pero por haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo les recompensare son 10 capítulos en está semana, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, sin más comencemos.

Naruto: Hinata no te preocupes, ya veraz que le agradare a tú padre y dime quién el chico con el que quieren que te cases.

Hinata: Su nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki, es un chico bueno conmigo pero realmente sospecho que se trae algo entre manos, Sakura me a comentado de algunos rumores que lo catalogando como una mala persona aunque no lo parece.

Naruto (pensativo): Acaso dijiste Otsutsuki, Hinata.

Hinata (confundida): Sí Naruto-kun acaso eso tiene algo de malo.

Naruto: Pues recuerdo que el sabio pervertido me comentó de una persona con es apellido creo que tiene algo que ver con la magia pero no estoy realmente seguro, aún así debo de tener cuidado de cualquier chico.

Hinata: Porque lo dices Naruto-kun.

Naruto (molesto): Como puedes decir eso Hinata.

Hinata (confundida): Ahora que dije señorito Uzumaki.

Naruto (celoso) No es nada, fue sólo una tontería.

Hinata (pensativa): Ya se que te pasa estas celoso verdad Naruto-kun.

Naruto (sonrojado): No, para nada como se te ocurren esas cosas Hinata, yo celoso jamás y menos de una persona que ni siquiera conozco.

Hinata: Pues con esas actitudes sólo me lo confirmas.

Naruto (sonrojado y celoso): Sí, sí Hinata estoy celoso y como no hacerlo sí tú eres tan perfecta que sólo pensar que alguien más te pueda separar de mi o me aleje un poco de ti me asusta, se que tal vez eso se una tontería pero pues no puedo dejar de pensarlo.

Hinata (toma a Naruto de su cara y la alza): Naruto-kun no tiene de que preocuparte yo jamás me volveré a alejar de ti, hemos pasado mucho para que una persona nos trate de separar, así que no tengas ninguna preocupación, la llama de mía amor por ti jamás dejara de arder, tú eres el amor de mi vida así que no dudes ni vales porque yo te amo, (recorre la suave cara de Naruto hasta llegar a su cuello y después le da un tierno beso), te a quedado claro que yo te sigo amando Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Sí Hinata me a quedado muy claro, tan sólo quisiera que estos sentimientos dejaran de fluir por mi ser, no me gusta pensar en esas cosas.

Hinata: Naruto-kun no te preocupes por esos pensamientos yo eso contigo y juntos borraremos esos pensamiento negativos, no es así Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Claro, me da mucho gusto que seas mi novia, eres la mejor, no hay palabras para describirte, muchas gracias Hinata por ser mi novia.

Hinata: No tienes nada porque discúlpate, además me gusta esa faceta de ti, la que se pone celoso de otros chicos.

Naruto: Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer Hinata.

Hinata: No te preocupes por eso Naruto-kun, yo estoy seguro que nada pasará además nuestro amor están grande que nada lo podrá romper, verdad.

Naruto: Sí Hinata, nuestro amor nada lo podrá romper, deberás, creo que es hora de que te lleva a tú casa, bastante tarde y no quiero tú padre se preocupe por ti.

Hinata: Es verdad ya es bastante tarde.

Naruto: Pues vamos Hinata.

(Naruto y Hinata se van del pequeño café en donde se encontraban, los dos conversan de sus aventuras hasta que llegan a la casa de Hinata).

Naruto (triste): A llegado la hora de que nos separamos Hinata.

Hinata: Sí Naruto-kun, pero por favor no estés triste ya tendremos más tiempo para charlar y estar juntos.

Naruto: Eso lo se Hinata pero no quisiera separarme nunca más de ti, siento que sí nos separamos algo te podría pasar quisiera robarte y jamás volverte a dejar.

Hinata: No digas esas cosas Naruto-kun no me pasará nada pero a llegado el momento de separarnos.

Naruto (suspiro): Es verdad, sólo dime una vez más que me amas y me podré ir tranquilo a mi casa.

Hinata (toma de las manos de Naruto): Naruto Uzumaki yo te amo, eres mi otra mitad que siempre he soñado y no dejarte que nada se interponga entre nosotros, yo estaré siempre para ti porque yo te amo Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Muchas gracias, por tus palabras Hinata me reconfortaron y me hacen sentir más tranquilo, Hinata por favor mírame a los ojos, (Hinata voltea y ve fijamente a Naruto), Hinata te amo y aunque todo el mundo este encontra, aunque las cosas parecieran ser encontra, yo jamás te dejare de amar, porque ahora se lo que realmente debo proteger y lo único que en realidad vale la pena, Hinata yo te amo.

(Después de esas declaraciones de amor los dos chicos se despidió y ambos se fuero a sus casas, Naruto por su parte sabía que algo no estaba bien, toda la noche estuvo con ese pensamiento, que por alguna razón no lo dejaron dormir, se levanto y comenzó a leer algunos expedientes que se encontraban en la oficina de el sabio pervertido).

Naruto (pensando): Yo se que el apellido de ese chico Toneri me es familiar pero no se porque, (sigue leyendo los expedientes hasta que algo en uno de esos expedientes le llama la atención), creo que por fin lo encontré, aquí dice que Madara Uchiha el creador de una mafia en Japón está aliado con una familia muy importante conocida como la familia Otsutsuki, pero no dice nada más, es tan Madara tiene el mismo apellido que Sasuke tal vez el tenga más información acerca de todo esto, debo de ir a su casa.

(2 horas después Naruto estaba enfrente de la casa de Sasuke esperando que el Uchiha le abriera).

Naruto (tocando): Buenos días Sasuke estas en casa, soy yo Naruto he regresado de Polonia por favor abre la puerta.

Sasuke: Un momento por favor.

Naruto: Por supuesto, sólo no tardes mucho Sasuke.

Sasuke (abre la puerta): Buenos días Naruto que bueno que te haz regresado, pasa por favor.

Naruto: Muchas gracias (entre en la casa de Sasuke y se siente an un sofá).

Sasuke: Y bueno a que debo tú repentina vista.

Naruto: Perdón por venir tan temprano, pero es algo muy importante.

Sasuke: No te preocupes, no quiero sonar repetitivo, pero a que debo tú visita Naruto.

Naruto: Pues veraz ayer que tuve una cita con Hinata, ella me comentó que su padre quiere que se case con un chico llamado Toneri Otsutsuki y pues su familia no me da confianza, ya que tuvo algunos asuntos con Madara Uchiha y siendo que ambos comparten el mismo apellido quisiera saber sí sabes algo de el.

Sasuke (pensativo): Madara Uchiha dijiste.

Naruto: Sí eso dije.

Sasuke: Pues veraz lo que yo se, es que Madara fue uno de los grandes mafiosos de Japón y por alguna razón se retiro de esos asunto, pero antes de hacerlo dejó a los Otsutsuki a cargo de todo y después se retiro.

Naruto: Ya veo, sabía que algo andaba mal con ese chico pero no sabía quemuchas gracias por todo Sasuke, te debo una.

Sasuke: No es nada Naruto, para eso somos lo amigo, cuídate por favor y saludarme a Hinata.

Naruto: Por supuesto Sasuke.

(Después de dos largas horas Naruto por fin tuvo el valor de ir a la mansión Hyuga y contarle todo a Hinata, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar vio a un chico que se encontraba con Hinata así que se acerco).

Naruto: Hola Hinata.

Hinata: Hola Naruto-kun, te quiero presentar al chico que te comenté ayer.

Naruto: A sí que tú eres Toneri.

Toneri: Así es mi nombre es Toneri Otsutsuki.

Continuará.

Espero que este capítulo les allá gusto, sí es así te invitó a que comentes y le des like, este fic es realizado en colaboración con Lizbeth Carmona, yo soy Kevin Jim sayonara.


End file.
